S'opposer au Gouvernement Mondial, quelle drôle d'idée ?
by Touhara Naoya
Summary: Luffy a 12 ans et Ace 15. Garp leur amène un petit gars de 10 ans qui veut devenir marine, Harry Potter. Le duo est de nouveau un trio, est-ce que cela va vraiment changer quelque chose dans les plans des deux porteurs du D ? Rating T car je ne sais pas vraiment ce que nous réserve le futur ...
1. Chapter 1

**S'opposer au Gouvernement Mondial, quelle drôle d'idée ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Un autre démon !**

_Mont Corvo, Île de Dawn. _

_ Comment il est votre petit-fils, M'sieur Garp ? Demanda un petite garçon aux grands yeux verts en se tournant vers le vieil homme au torse extrêmement musculeux qui marchait à côté de lui. Ce petite garçon s'appelait Potter Harrison mais préférait qu'on l'appelle par un diminutif un peu plus facile à prononcer, Harry. L'homme à ses côtés, Garp, était en fait Monkey D. Garp, héros de la Marine et surtout, une très vieille connaissance du grand-père du jeune Harry.

_ C'est une tête brûlée, encore plus que toi, grommela le Vice-Amiral de la Marine avec un sourire éclatant, vous vous entendrez très bien j'en suis sur, décida-t-il avec assurance, une once de menace clairement palpable dans l'air environnant. Harry hocha frénétiquement la tête en observant attentivement les poings du vieil homme.

La raison pour laquelle Harry connaissait la tendance de Garp à user de violence pour convaincre les autres de suivre ses décisions était très simple, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il rencontrait le Vice-Amiral et il avait déjà fait les frais du tempérament et de la personnalité atypiques de « Garp Le Poing ». Harry était l'unique héritier d'une famille puissante de Dragons Célestes, les Potter. Comme les Monkey pourtant, les Potter avaient, pendant des centaines d'années, servis le Gouvernement Mondial et notamment, intégrés les rangs de la Marine à plusieurs moments de leur histoire. Et, comme les Monkey, les Potter avaient également perdu de nombreux membres de leur famille sur les différents champs de bataille où la Marine et le Gouvernement Mondial avaient combattus. C'était cet engagement commun pour la défense de la Justice et des populations du Monde qui avaient rapproché l'ancien patriarche et Garp dans le temps.

Mais la raison derrière l'arrivée de Harry au Royaume de Dawn n'était pas vraiment liée à l'habitude de sa famille de ne pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, au contraire. Deux mois auparavant, Mariejois avait été le théâtre d'un énième massacre résultant des affrontements entre Dragons Célestes. Les familles de Tenryubitos s'affrontaient en effet en continu depuis plus de 800 ans, depuis qu'ils s'étaient unis, chaque famille essayant d'augmenter son influence. La famille Potter s'était alors retrouvée mêlée à ces querelles, comme de nombreuses grandes familles dans l'histoire du Gouvernement Mondial. Elle avait l'une des victimes collatérales d'un de ces combats entre Dragons Célestes et toute la famille du petit Harry avait été massacrée, le laissant bien vite orphelin mais vivant. Ce, uniquement grâce à Monkey D. Garp qui avait réussi à la faire sortir de la Ville Sainte sans éveiller les soupçons des Dursley, un Clan Majeur de Dragons Célestes et celui responsable de la destruction des Potter.

Avec l'aide d'Aokiji, il avait réussi à le faire passer dans son Océan natal d'East Blue afin de l'envoyer chez Dadan, personne ne songerait à chercher le Prince des Potter, comme on l'avait surnommé parmi les tenryubitos, dans un repaire de bandits. Car recherché, il l'était, les Dursley avaient mis sa tête à prix 100 millions de berris, même si ce n'était qu'une prime officieuse connue seulement des mercenaires et bandits avant tout. Le Conseil des Cinq Étoiles avait malheureusement fait pression sur Sengoku pour mettre la tête d'un gamin de dix ans à peine et innocent de surcroît à prix. La raison invoquée par le Conseil était qu'ils ne pouvaient pas prendre le risque qu'une personne aussi bien informée sur les rouages de Mariejois ne soit plus sous leur contrôle. En vérité, selon Garp, ils ne voulaient pas que quiconque soit au courant des guerres intestines qui agitaient les Nobles Mondiaux, la deuxième raison étant secondaire. Une prime de 100 millions ne seraient pas suffisante pour qu'il y ait de vrais ratissages de toutes les îles des 5 mers … même si ça n'arrangerait pas les affaires de Harry. Garp trouvait une telle prime très élevé même en considérant que Harry ait été l'héritier de l'un des 20 Clans les plus puissants des Dragons Célestes, mais il n'en savait pas plus, et Sengoku non plus apparemment.

_ Il est fort ? Demanda le gamin avec enthousiasme à l'idée d'affronter le petit-fils du colossal Vice-Amiral. Il aimait combattre, affronter des adversaires aussi ou plus forts que lui, c'était intéressant et ça lui permettait de devenir plus fort … et seule la force comptait dans un monde où la loi du plus fort régnait en maître.

_ Il fera un partenaire d'entraînement décent, Ace sera un peu trop fort pour toi par contre, il a cinq ans de plus en même temps. Répondit Garp alors qu'il arrivait en vue de la bicoque qui servait de quartier général aux bandits des montagne de Dadan.

_ Tant que je deviens plus fort pour rejoindre la Marine ! Déclara férocement Harry. Tout entraînement est bon à prendre. Oui, malgré le fait que sa tête soit déjà mise à prix, Harry voulait à tout prix honorer la promesse qu'il avait fait à son grand-oncle et sa grande-tante, ceux qui l'avaient élevé et les derniers membres de sa famille encore en vie avant la fuite de Mariejois. Il leur avait promis qu'il rejoindrait la Marine et qu'il serait un défenseur de la population honorable et puissant.

_ Si tu pouvais convaincre ces deux abrutis de te suivre dans la Marine … soupira Garp.

_ Ils choisiront bien ce qu'ils choisiront M'sieur Garp, s'excusa le jeune homme. Je serais la dernière personne à qui il faudrait demander de mentir pour influencer les choix de quelqu'un.

_ Je le sais bien … murmura-t-il avant de frapper énergiquement à la porte d'entrée du siège de la bande de Dadan. La porte céda quasiment instantanément face au poing du Marine qui s'excusa en entrant comme s'il était chez lui. Très vite, Dadan et les autres bandits, clairement à peine réveillés, se ruèrent dans l'entrée avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds quand ils reconnurent leur visiteur.

_ Garp ! S'écria Dadan avant de lancer un coup d'œil sur le côté pour voir un gamin aux cheveux noirs en bataille en train de regarder les bandits avec des yeux verts reflétant parfaitement l'indifférence qu'il donnait l'air de ressentir. C'est quoi encore ça !? s'exclama-t-elle en montrant le garçon qui se contentait de regarder aux alentours d'un air désintéressé.

_ Une future marine sur lequel il va falloir que tu veilles un petit moment, annonça fièrement Garp. Leurs peurs confirmées, plusieurs bandits tombèrent dans les pommes tandis que les autres, dont Dogra ou Dadan, se contentaient de pâlir.

_ C'est quoi encore ce bordel, lui aussi, il veut devenir pirate a des parents dont on ne doit pas parler ? Questionna d'un air menaçant la chef des bandits. Harry lança un regard en coin à Garp alors que le regard de celui-ci s'était assombri.

_ T'as le temps pour une rasade ? Demanda-t-il à la leader des malfrats qui opina du chef en congédiant d'un geste les bandits avant de tourner un regard interrogateur vers le garçon.

_ Non, il peut rester, répondit Garp. Les trois s'installèrent dans la chambre de Dadan, Garp et Dadan ayant chacun des coupes de saké devant eux tandis que Harry disposait d'eau plate.

_ Alors ? Demanda immédiatement Dadan.

_ Harrison, ou Harry, ajouta Garp après un regard noir du jeune garçon, est le petit-garçon d'un ancien collègue et frère d'arme. Sa famille a été liquidée sur ordre d'un Clan de Dragons Célestes, informa-t-il, et ils savent qu'il est encore en vie. Je voudrais donc le planquer ici jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse rejoindre la Marine sous un faux nom.

_ Quelles sont les chances pour que ça arrive jusqu'au royaume de Goa ? Interrogea Dadan d'une voix dure.

_ Minime, la prime n'est que de 100 millions, ça ne sera pas suffisant étant donné qu'il n'y aura pas vraiment de propagande autour, comme durant l'incident d'Ohara. Rassura Garp avant d'éclater d'un rire tonitruant. Aokiji m'a bien aidé sur ce coup-là, je lui en dois une ! Ils ne chercheront que sur Grand Line normalement, pas sur les Blue.

_ Le faux nom, c'est quoi ? Demanda la chef des bandits en tirant sur sa cigarette.

_ Black, déclara Harry d'un air déterminé. Black Harry.

_ Une chance qu'ils fassent le lien ? Demanda-t-elle en soupirant.

_ Aucune, on a pas mal de Black dans la Marine, au moins autant que de White ou de Giant.

_ Ok, bon ben va informer les deux autres démons, ordonna Dadan, tu les reconnaîtras facilement, ils ne sont pas habillés comme des bandits et ont les cheveux aussi noirs que les tiens, dit-elle, on croirait que vous êtes tous les trois de la même famille, ajouta-t-elle dans sa barbe. Garp éclata de rire en l'entendant alors qu'il acquiesçait de la tête.

Harry ne mit pas longtemps pour trouver les deux garçons. Ils n'avaient apparemment pas pu s'empêcher d'essayer d'écouter à la porte et étaient tous les deux accroupis, l'oreille tendue, chacun d'un côté de la porte que Harry venait d'ouvrir à la volée. La taille des interstices de chaque côté de la porte leur avait assurément servis, ils devaient avoir tout entendu. Harry s'inclina toutefois légèrement pour se présenter.

_ Black Harry, 10 ans, enchanté de vous rencontrer, s'introduisit-il d'un ton enjoué.

_ Portgas D. Ace, 15 ans, de même, je crois … murmura le plus grand des deux garçons. Il avait des cheveux noirs qu'il cachait sous un chapeau de cow-boy, des yeux noirs chaleureux et des taches de rousseur très visibles le faisant apparaître encore très enfantin malgré son apparence qui était quasiment celle d'un adulte.

_ Monkey D. Luffy, proclama fièrement le plus petit. J'ai 12 ans. Dis ! C'est vrai que tu vas vivre avec nous alors ? Questionna-t-il. Il avait encore un visage d'enfant mais était bien plus grand que Harry, sa taille se rapprochant presque de celle d'Ace malgré la différence d'âge. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille très similaires à ceux des deux autres et une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche.

_ Il semblerait, confirma Harry avec un sourire gêné.

_ Eh Ace, tu crois qu'il pourrait s'entraîner avec nous ? Demanda Luffy en tremblant d'excitation. Il se reçut directement un coup de poing sur la tête de la part de son grand frère.

_ C'est à lui de lui demander abruti ! Pas à moi ! Répondit-il en lançant un regard d'excuse à Harry qui lui fit signe de laisser tomber .

_ Tu veux t'entraîner avec nous alors dis dis dis ! Martela Luffy en se mettant à rebondir tout autour de Harry.

_ Pourquoi pas …

_ Tu sais te battre ?, fit à son tour Ace, un sourire intéressé faisant son apparition sur son visage.

_ Ça faisait partie de ce qu'on m'enseignait. Et j'ai également eu un peu d'instruction de la part de M'sieur Garp. Répondit le garçon.

_ Allons voir ça alors, tu seras peut-être un bon adversaire pour Luffy, il a besoin de plus d'expérience de combat et de vraiment apprendre à utiliser son fruit.

_ Son fruit ? Demanda Harry d'un air interloqué alors que le trio quittaient la maison des bandits.

_ J'ai mangé le Fruit du Caoutchoutier quand j'avais sept ans, il est trop cool mon fruit, je sens rien quand on me frappe et je peux allonger mes membres. Expliqua Luffy d'un ton joyeux.

_ Certains fruits du Démon sont une plaie à maîtriser il paraît, dit Harry d'un air songeur. Mais bon, je suis sur que tu y arriveras !

_ T'as déjà vu d'autres utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon ? Demanda Ace.

_ Deux, ou trois si on compte aussi celui que je n'ai pas vu activer ses pouvoirs. Une qui avait un fruit qui peut changer les personnes en pierre et un qui contrôle le magma. Et puis, celui dont je n'ai pas vu le pouvoir, c'est Sengoku, il peut se transformer en un gros Bouddha en or il paraît, rapporta Harry.

_ Ouah, trop cool les pouvoirs ! S'exclama Luffy, des étoiles prenant la place de ses pupilles.

_ Ça doit être des monstres au combat ceux qui ont ces pouvoirs ! Ajouta Ace avec un grand sourire.

_ Ils sont assez puissants. Accorda Harry.

_ Tas l'air de savoir pas mal de choses sur l'extérieur … remarqua Ace, tu pourrais m'apprendre un peu ?

_ J'ai du apprendre et j'ai vu beaucoup de choses, ronchonna Harry, et oui, pourquoi pas ?

_ Ace s'inquiète parce qu'il va partir que dans deux ans et il sait pas si il sera prêt … lança Luffy d'un ton claironnant alors qu'Ace lui lançait un regard noir.

_ Il va partir ? Demanda Harry en regardant Ace.

_ On s'est promis qu'on partirait d'ici et qu'on commencerait notre voyage de pirates le jour de nos 17 ans ! Annonça-t-il en regardant au loin avec un sourire mélancolique.

_ Ne laissez pas m'sieur Garp vous entendre dire ça, éclata de rire le garçon de dix ans.

_ Et toi, tu veux faire quoi plus tard, moi je serais le Seigneur des Pirates ! Hurla Luffy en levant la tête vers les arbres.

_ Moi, je vais rejoindre la Marine, fit Harry avec un sourire malicieux. Ça ne vous dérangera pas de vous entraîner avec la compétition ? Questionna-t-il d'un air faussement hautain. Ou vous aller vous débiner !

_ Alors comme ça, tu seras celui qui nous pourchassera pour nous punir, en déduisit Ace d'un ton amusé. Ça pimentera nos aventures en mer alors !

_ Ouais ! Cria Luffy. Et nos combats seront légendaires ! Tout le monde en parlera sur toutes les mers !

_ Maintenant, voyons un peu si tu sais te battre, le future marine d'exception ! Fit Ace sur un ton de défi. Tu vas affronter Luffy pour commencer.

Luffy et Harry se mirent alors chacun à une extrémité de la clairière que les garçons utilisaient pour s'entraîner. Luffy était tout excité et claironnait qu'il allait gagner tandis que Harry l'observait d'un regard acéré en prenant position de son côté.

_ Go ! Cria Ace en s'écartant de leur arène improvisée.

Luffy s'élança directement en lançant son bras droit vers l'arrière, le bras s'étirant bien plus loin que l'allonge normale du garçon. Harry se mit à sourire, satisfait que le garçon ne se retienne pas parce qu'il était plus jeune, il en avait suffisamment fait l'expérience à chaque fois qu'il voulait s'entraîner avec les autres enfants de marines. Il s'élança à son tour, montrant une vitesse comparable à celle du garçon de 2 ans son aîné. Les deux enfants coururent l'un vers l'autre jusqu'au milieu de la clairière. La rencontre fut rapide et brutale même si ce n'était qu'un entraînement. Les deux suivaient le conseil que leur avait donné le grand-père du garçon, 'toujours donner son maximum dans tout ce que vous faîtes, surtout si c'est pour devenir plus fort !'. Attaquant une nouvelle fois une nouvelle fois, le poing de Luffy partit largement au-dessus de Harry qui, lui, avait envoyé un coup de genou directement dans la cuisse gauche du garçon. Malgré la protection donné par son fruit, Luffy, même s'il ne ressentait aucune douleur, fut projeté au sol, sa jambe se dérobant sous l'attaque du garçon.

_ Tu ferais mieux de te battre sans ton fruit si tu ne le contrôles pas, et de t'entraîner un maximum pour être au moins capable de l'utiliser comme tu sembles vouloir le faire. Observa-t-il en envoyant un coup de pied qui s'écrasa dans le sol, là où la tête de Luffy avait été quelques secondes plus tôt.

_ C'est ce qu'on fait en temps normal, déclara Ace, quand on va à Goa, Luffy n'utilise pas son fruit pour combattre contre les escrocs qu'on rencontre de temps en temps.

Luffy avait contre-attaqué en envoyant sa jambe allongée qui ratissa la zone, Harry l'évitant de justesse en sautant par-dessus. Luffy se laissa tirer par l'effet élastique de sa jambe pour se retrouver rapidement à hauteur de l'autre garçon qui para son premier coup de poing. Le deuxième coup de poing de Luffy fut évité par Harry qui contra alors avec un coup de pied entre les jambes que Luffy réussit à éviter après avoir écarquillé les yeux.

_ Ça m'a fait peur ! Cria-t-il après avoir repris ses distances avec l'autre enfant. Tu les aurais réduites en bouillie.

_ Tu crois ? Questionna Harry avec un sourire sadique qui contrastait fortement avec le reste de son visage angélique.

_ Comme quoi, il ne faut vraiment pas se laisser tromper par les apparences, commenta Ace depuis sa souche d'arbre.

_ Il est démoniaque, acquiesça Luffy avant de charger à nouveau, cette fois sans étirer son bras derrière lui. Harry s'élança elle aussi et évita le crochet du droit que lui lança le garçon au chapeau de paille avant d'envoyer son propre coup de poing dans la mâchoire de Luffy. Celui-ci encaissa sans broncher tandis que sa jambe droite passait juste au-dessus de la tête de son adversaire.

_ C'est vrai qu'avec ton fruit, tu ne ressens pas les coups … percuta Harry alors que ses coups de pied étaient tous parfaitement bloqués par le garçon en face de lui.

_ Tu vois, Ace, qu'il est bien mon fruit, haleta Luffy en essayant de toucher Harry avec une succession de coups de poings. Finalement, il allongea un peu trop son bras et Harry en profita pour le frapper en plein sur le torse avant de saisir ses bras et d'écraser sa tête contre son genou avant de le laisser tomber au sol.

_ Ça avait l'air de faire mal, grimaça Ace en regardant son frère se frotter le nez en se relevant.

_ Non, mais je n'aurais pas eu mon fruit, ça aurait été plus dur à encaisser je crois, dit-il avec un sourire. T'es fort ! Complimenta-t-il.

_ Je m'entraîne depuis que j'ai 4 ans ! Proclama-t-il fièrement. Ma grande-tante voulait que je sois capable de me défendre …

_ C'est cool, ça va nous permettre de nous entraîner deux fois plus maintenant qu'on est trois ! S'exclama Ace. Luffy soupira bruyamment.

_ Oh non, Ace avec cette tête … il va nous faire travailler nuit et jour, se lamenta Luffy.

_ Tant mieux ! Cria férocement le nouveau pensionnaire de Dadanland.

_ Comme si tu n'aimais pas travailler pour devenir plus fort Luffy, nargua Ace.

_ Bien sur que je vais devenir plus fort ! Hurla-t-il avec un sourire. Je protestais juste pour la forme !

Les trois commencèrent alors ce qui deviendrait leur nouvelle routine, un entraînement à outrance qui impressionna même Garp alors qu'il était allé dire au revoir aux trois terreurs.

Les années passèrent ensuite, riches en péripéties. Ace et Luffy, rejoints par Harry, continuèrent de faire les quatre cents coups à Goa, alimentant le marché noir en peaux de crocodile et dînant à l'œil dans les plus grands restaurants de la ville avant de s'enfuir en courant. Très rapidement, ils eurent même leurs trois têtes sur un avis de recherche local, les trois garnements étant chacun recherchés morts ou vifs pour la somme assez honorable de 500 000 berris alors que Harry n'avait que 12 ans. Harry s'imposa très vite comme le quatrième membre de leur fratrie, leur petit frère à tous. Ils lui parlèrent de Sabo, lui apprirent à se battre comme un vrai pirate, lui qui avait un style qui, bien que brutal, restait trop rigide à leur goût, manquant de coups bas... Ils lui apprirent ce qu'Ace et Sabo avaient appris à Luffy, se déguiser, se dissimuler, chaparder, tricher aux cartes et toute sorte d'autres activités auxquelles ils s'adonnaient avec joie sur cette île corrompue.

Et puis, le moment finalement redouté par les trois arriva, Ace dut partir.

_ Hé, on se reverra frérot. Disait le jeune homme de 17 ans en embrassant le petit garçon dont les larmes ne cessaient pas de couler sur le crane. Ace était à deux doigts d'embarquer sur un petit bateau de pèche qu'il avait piqué à Goa.

_ Je sais, mais tu vas me manquer, Ace. Déplora Harry en se frottant les yeux.

_ Tu vas nous manquer Ace c'est vrai, mais on se reverra bien assez tôt, tous les trois sur Grand Line. Rassura alors Luffy, Harry acquiesçant avec un petit sourire malgré les larmes ruisselant toujours depuis ses yeux.

_ Content de voir que je la laisse dans de bonnes mains, félicita Ace avec fierté. Protège-le Luffy, je te fais confiance. Ace et Luffy étaient les seuls, avec Makino, le maire et Dadan, à connaître toute l'histoire de Harry et à savoir qu'il était recherché. Depuis, entre ça et la personnalité assez fébrile de Harry pour tout ce qui concernait les attachements familiaux, Ace et Luffy s'étaient mis à garder un œil attentif sur Harry.

_ Hé ! Je suis aussi capable que vous deux les garçons ! Râla le jeune garçon.

_ On s'inquiète quand même, tu n'es pas ce qu'il y a de plus sain d'esprit qu'on puisse trouver sur cette île, déclara l'aîné. Et arrête de pleurnicher si tu veux qu'on te prenne au sérieux !

_ Je m'en occupe de toute façon ! Promit Luffy. Et toi, jure moi que tu vas faire parler de toi dans les journaux, on veut avoir de tes nouvelles ! On sait que tu ne penseras jamais à nous envoyer du courrier, ajouta le garçon au chapeau de paille alors que son autre frère hochait la tête à ses côtés.

Ace poussa un cri en protestation avant de sourire en opinant du chef, il serait très vite connu sur toutes les mers et ses frères pourraient le suivre à la trace. Il salua Makino et le maire de Fushia, Hoop Slap, qui étaient venus le voir partir, avant de donner un coup de pied vigoureux dans le sable pour lancer sa petite embarcation sur les flots.

_ A plus ! Cria-t-il en même temps que Luffy en faisant de grands gestes avec les bras. Il partait enfin pour accomplir son rêve … leur rêve … à tous les quatre. Même si Harry voulait devenir un marine, ils savaient maintenant qu'il avait un objectif autre que s'engager pour vouloir être dans la Marine. Ensuite, ils le connaissaient maintenant, ils savaient, Luffy et lui, qu'il ne pourrait pas renoncer à l'appel du drapeau noir … ils lui avaient donné le virus de la piraterie, la liberté, une liberté qu'il n'aurait jamais dans la Marine.

Ace n'était pas inquiet de laisser Luffy et Harry seuls, ils sauraient se préparer pour leurs voyages respectifs. Luffy avait bien grandit depuis qu'il était devenu grand frère, ça avait même choqué Makino. Il avait été changé par la responsabilité … même s'il restait toujours son petit fauteur de trouble adoré. Il lui manquerait … Harry restait quant à lui le même garçon adorable, au teint d'un blanc nacré irréel le faisant ressembler à une poupée. Ace devait avouer qu'il se faisait plus de soucis déjà … mais il était fort, il ne se garderait pas d'écraser les éventuels emmerdeurs qu'il rencontreraient...

Du côté de la rive, Luffy et Harry regardaient leur grand frère disparaître au loin, porté par les flots. Harry, affalé sur son autre grand frère, demanda alors :

_ Combien de temps avant son premier avis de recherche à ton avis, Luffy ?

_ Même pas deux mois, trois s'il essaye de passer inaperçu avant d'être sur la Route de Tous les Périls, paria Luffy en pouffant de rire.

A peine un mois et demi après son départ, Portgas D. Ace fit bien sur sa première apparition dans le journal.

_ Une prime de 60 millions de berris pour avoir éclater la garde royale de Semashi et avoir frappé le roi du pays avant de partir avec le trésor du royaume ! Cria Hoop Slap avec indignation en brandissant le journal et un avis de recherche d'Ace.

_ J'avais pas vu pour le trésor, railla Luffy, mais il a aussi dévalisé les réserves de nourriture du palais et il est déjà sur Grand Line.

_ Ils ont du avoir un problème avec le fait qu'il ne veuille pas payer son repas dans l'un de leurs restaurants et il a décidé de répondre façon pirate, fit Harry en regardant avidement tout le journal pour lire les moindres lignes écrites au sujet de son frère.

_ Ace, payer un resto, c'est la meilleure.

Luffy éclata ensuite de rire avant de sortir une bouteille du bar de Makino en allongeant son bras.

_ Bonne idée Luffy, on va boire pour fêter ça ! Lança Harry avec entrain. Hoop Slap s'empourpra avant de leur crier :

_ Il n'y a rien à fêter, garnements ! Tout ce que Ace va réussir à faire, c'est de se mettre dans de beaux draps et de ternir la réputation de l'île.

_ Oh monsieur le maire, ils sont contents d'avoir des nouvelles de leur grand frère. Apaisa Makino en servant le jus de fruit que Luffy avait pris. Et c'est bien Luffy, tu t'améliores à contrôler ton fruit. Félicita-t-elle en envoyant un sourire au jeune de 14 ans qui lui rendit avec les intérêts.

_ C'est assez dur de contrôler le retour de l'élastique mais je commence à comprendre le truc. Répondit-il.

_ Ah tu comprends le truc hein ! Vint alors une grosse voix depuis l'entrée du bar. Peut-être que tu devrais l'expliquer à ton abruti de frangin, il a pas l'air de comprendre qu'il doit devenir un marine !

_ Jii-chan … murmura Luffy en tournant un regard horrifié vers son grand-père. Harry fit un sourire à Garp avant de s'incliner.

_ Je n'ai pas pu le convaincre d'abandonner la piraterie, désolé Jii-san.

_ T'inquiètes, grogna-t-il, je sais à quel point il peut être têtu. Mais Luffy, si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire pareil, tu prends tes rêves pour des réalités !

_ Je ferais de mes rêves des réalités Jii-chan, rétorqua Luffy avant que Garp ne fonce sur lui en grommelant des imprécations à l'encontre de son petit-fils. Luffy prit la poudre d'escampette, Garp sur ses talons et on entendit bientôt un vacarme assourdissant dans tout le village.

_ Ace a intérêt à faire attention, il risque de recevoir une visite mouvementée de la part de Garp-san. Remarqua Harry avec un sourire. J'espère que ses Spades seront à la hauteur, ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, ce serait dommage qu'ils ne puissent pas suivre leur capitaine.

_ Je suis sur que l'équipage d'Ace pourra l'aider à échapper à votre grand-père, dit Makino d'un ton amusé avant de prendre un air plus anxieux quand elle regarda du côté des doubles portes de son bar menant à la sortie.

_ Inquiète ?

_ Garp-san va un peu trop loin je trouve certaines fois … murmura Makino en se mordant la lèvre.

_ Luffy dit que c'est sa manière à lui d'exprimer son amour … et que ça vaut mieux que l'absence totale de son père, soupira Harry en gardant le sourire. Et puis, Garp peut difficilement exprimer son amour pour Luffy de la même façon que toi, grande sœur … nargua Harry en éclatant de rire quand les joues de Makino prirent une teinte cramoisie. Ace avait beau avoir décidé de se mettre des œillères, ça n'avait pas été le cas de tout le monde.

_ Aussi dingue l'un que l'autre, maugréa Hoop Slap en descendant sa coupe d'un seul trait.

* * *

Auteur : Donc voilà pour le premier chapitre.

Les autres arriveront rapidement (je pense faire un chapitre par semaine, ce sera un bon rythme = en gardant quelques chapitres d'avance au cas où j'ai une panne d'inspiration : je pourrais continuer à poster en attendant de ne plus faire page blanche.) Je pense aussi rester dans ce format de 3-4000 mots par chapitre, il y en aura des plus courts ou des plus longs selon ma capacité à trouver le bon endroit où arrêter. (Je ne suis pas super fan des cliffhanger, donc sauf suspens obligatoire, j'essaie de terminer mes chapitres à des endroits plus 'transitoires' dans l'histoire. (Ou carrément des coupures pures et simples comme ce chapitre).

Donc pour clarifier, il n'y aura que des personnages secondaires qui seront de l'univers de Harry Potter (à part Harry). Dans le genre des Dursley qui sont donc des Dragons Célestes. Il faut le voir en fait comme juste un 'Harry Potter dans le monde de One Piece' avec le background nécessaire.

Ensuite, des personnages qui vont surement être OOC (surtout genre Luffy) : C'est normal, les choses vont changer, et donc j'espère que je vais réussir à bien expliquer l'impact de ces changements sur les personnages. Fondamentalement, Luffy reste l'amoureux de la viande qui aime se faire piéger et vivre sa vie à fond, mais il y aura des changements ...

J'accepte toutes les remarques, surtout si elles sont constructives. (Après, si c'est juste pour dire ce que vous n'appréciez pas certaines choses, comme par exemple l'ajout de Harry dans l'histoire, je comprends que ce soit dur de faire du construit et exhaustif.)

- N'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des fautes, j'ai essayé de me relire attentivement, mais je suis une buse dans tout ce qui est accords, mots mystérieux etc...

J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et à plus pour de nouvelles aventures


	2. Chapter 2

**S'opposer au Gouvernement Mondial, quelle drôle d'idée ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le départ de Luffy, changement de plan.**

_ Alors, tu en es où de ta maîtrise du Tekkai ? Questionna Garp en entrant dans la cabine de Harry. L'intérieur était assez épuré, des murs en bois brut, un hublot laissant passer la lumière du soleil de midi, quelques photos de trois garçons souriants, un assortiment d'armes en tout genre.

_ Nulle part, c'est beaucoup plus chiant que le Soru, rouspéta un jeune homme de 15 ans aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux bleus. Il avait beau avoir grandi, il restait quand même assez petit sous son uniforme impeccable de soldat de la marine.

_ C'est que tu ne t'entraînes pas assez alors, Harry ! Fais donc un effort, fainéant, ou je te ferais passer l'envie de te plaindre en te forçant à peler toutes les patates du navire ! Menaça Garp.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que son deuxième frère avait laissé Fushia derrière lui et était parti à son tour affronter les mers du globe. Quand Garp avait reçu la première prime de Luffy, seulement trois semaines après le départ du pirate, il avait foncé en East Blue d'où il revenait maintenant accompagné de Harry … entre autres. Harry s'y était attendu et avait donc été préparé quand il avait vu le vieux débarquer soufflant comme un buffle et prêt à enchaîner les quatre Yonkos dans un combat épique d'où il serait sorti vainqueur en un temps record. Garp n'avait pas perdu de temps, il avait directement ordonné à Harry d'embarquer ... on disait bien que les hommes apprenaient de leurs erreurs.

_ Hors de question que je te laisse tout seul ici, tu trouvais le moyen de prendre la mer à ton tour et de devenir un pirate, avait donné en justification le héros de la Marine. Harry avait rit un petit moment avant de saluer les bandits puis les habitants du village et de monter à bord du Grignoteur, le navire de Garp.

_Quelques semaines auparavant,_

_ Au revoir Luffy !

_ Bonne chance Luffy !

_ Il va traîner la réputation du village dans la boue avec ses bêtises …

_ Il va nous manquer …

_ T'as intérêt à rejoindre Ace au sommet en vitesse Seigneur des Pirates !

C'est au son de ces adieux grandioses que Luffy quittait finalement l'île de Dawn pour partir à l'aventure. Après 10 ans de préparation et d'attente, il allait enfin pouvoir se lancer à la conquête des mers et rejoindre les innombrables pirates en quête du One Piece, le plus grand trésor de tous les temps.

Le garçon de 17 ans, apparaissant encore très jeune malgré qu'il soit quasiment majeur, saluait à grand renfort de gesticulations exagérées les habitants de son village natal et les membres de la bande à Dadan qui étaient venus le voir partir. Il avait un gigantesque sourire montrant sa joie immense de pouvoir enfin se mettre en route, sourire qui lui était rendu en particulier par un jeune adolescent sur le rivage. Son petit frère – le seul qui aurait pu le retarder dans son départ mais qui le soutenait en espérant avoir très rapidement de ses nouvelles à travers les colonnes des journaux – avait fait le déplacement sur le rivage de bonne grâce, tenant à le voir disparaître au loin.

Soudainement, un monstre sortit des eaux. Luffy se mit instantanément à sourire, il avait espéré lui faire face en partant de ce côté-là de l'île et non pas du même endroit qu'Ace. Le Seigneur de la côte régnait sur cette partie de la mer, un Serpent Géant des mers de couleur verdâtre dépassant facilement les vingt mètres de long.

C'était le monstre qui avait mangé le bras de Shanks, le monstre qui avait failli l'avaler d'une seule bouchée 10 ans plus tôt. Il l'observait de ses yeux rougeoyants de férocité en se préparant à lui sauter dessus. Luffy chargea alors son poing tandis que l'énorme gueule du monstre approchait et lança son Gomu Gomu no Pistol sur la joue tendre du monstre marin qui décolla vers d'autres cieux.

_ T'as compris qui était le chef, mini-poiscaille ?

Luffy se tourna alors vers le grand large et étira ses bras au-dessus de lui.

_ Regardez-moi bien Ace, Sabo, Harry ! Je deviendrais … LE ROI DES PIRATES ! Hurla-t-il en direction du ciel, comme s'il voulait atteindre Sabo et être entendu par delà les limites du monde des vivants.

Sur le rivage à l'écart du village que Luffy venait de quitter, Harry resta un moment, assise à regarder les vagues s'abattre sur la plage continuellement, perdue dans ses pensées.

_ La solitude te guette déjà ? Demanda Makino en s'asseyant à côté du jeune garçon. Celui-ci fit un sourire à celle qu'il considérait comme sa grande-sœur avant de retourner à sa contemplation de la mer.

_ Non … chuchota-t-il, c'est juste que ça va être calme sans ces deux-là.

_ Tu as raison. C'est sur que ça va être beaucoup plus paisible dans les environs, reconnut avec un petit rire la barmaid du village.

_ Au moins jusqu'à ce que Garp-san ne revienne, il va être furieux.

_ Nous y penserons quand il sera là, répondit une Makino d'humeur espiègle.

_ Qui sait ? Il m'emmènera peut-être avec lui … fit Luffy d'un air songeur.

_ Peut-être, acquiesça Makino. D'humeur pour un peu de shopping alors ? Il te faudra des vêtements pour quelques temps si tu pars avec Garp-san, vu la vitesse à laquelle tu grandis.

Harry hocha la tête après avoir jeter un regard mauvais sur son T-shirt qui le serrait déjà aux épaules. Makino avait raison, ce n'était pas comme si Garp penserait à lui fournir autre chose que des uniformes de la Marine.

_ Un gouffre financier … fit-il avant de se laisser pousser par Makino qui avait un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

Les deux partirent alors vers le village en riant aux éclats.

o_O O_o

De son côté, Luffy rencontrait déjà sa première difficulté …

_ J'aurais du faire plus attention, Jii-chan, Ace et Sabo m'ont toujours dit que l'océan était traître. Songea Luffy en regardant avec fascination l'énorme tourbillon sur le point de l'engloutir, lui et son embarcation aussi frêle que le bateau avec lequel Ace était parti trois ans auparavant. Le problème, c'est que je ne peux pas nager … ce qui ne m'aurait même pas aider face à un tourbillon, fit le garçon en frappant son poing droit sur son autre main.

Un peu plus loin, un bateau de croisière faisait ce qu'un bateau de croisière faisait de mieux, il croisait paisiblement tandis que ses passagers dansaient et mangeaient sans la moindre idée de ce qui leur pendaient au nez. Le marin de la vigie se moquait de deux autres matelots occupés à remonter un gros tonneau qu'ils avaient vu dériver près d'un gros tourbillon.

Tout-à-coup, il repéra quelque chose dans son champ de vision périphérique et tourna la tête pour voir un navire les approcher. Le navire portait fièrement un emblème de pirate …

_ Des pi … Des pipi … Des pirates ! C'est l'équipage d'Alvida ! Cria-t-il d'une voix tremblotante aux deux marins d'en bas. Les deux lâchèrent le tonneau qui partit rouler dans la soute tandis qu'ils couraient prévenir le commandant du bateau.

On entendait déjà les canons du bateau pirate cracher leurs boulets. Quelques explosions autour du navire plus tard, le bateau de croisière fut abordé avec succès par les pirates de cette fameuse Alvida, une femme très volumineuse armée d'une massue en fer faisant aisément la taille d'un homme normal.

_ Coby ! Encore à te tourner les pouces ? Cria-t-elle depuis son navire sur un de ses hommes restés en arrière. Il avait les cheveux roses, de grosses lunettes bleues et semblait avoir eu un problème dans sa croissance.

_ Mais non mais pas du tout … marmonna le garçon complètement terrifiée par son capitaine.

_ Alors dépêche-toi de faire ce que j'ai dit ! Tonna Alvida en bottant les fesses de Coby avec la force nécessaire pour qu'il s'écrase sur le navire que son équipage était en train de rançonner. Elle sauta ensuite à la suite de son moussaillon, sa massue en avant et s'écrasa dans un nuage de poussières et de débris.

oO Oo

_ Hum …

Luffy était perplexe, il était plongé dans les ténèbres sans la moindre idée de comment il en était arrivé là.

_ Ah si … le tonneau et le tourbillon, se rappela-t-il quand il ne put déplier ses jambes ou ses bras. Il entendit alors des bruits. Quelqu'un l'avait roulé apparemment et se faisait maintenant accosté par des personnes aux tons plus que louches … 'Des bandits ?' se demanda Luffy en se grattant le nez.

_ Alors Coby, encore en train de te débiner, petit froussard ! Railla une voix masculine.

_ Je … j'ai vu ce tonneau et … se justifia un garçon.

_ Un tonneau ? Questionna la même voix moqueuse qu'avant. Laisse-nous nous en occuper, on va en prendre soin, hein les gars ? Deux autres voix signifièrent leur accord avec des ricanements malicieux.

_ Mais … si Alvida-sama … commença le dénommé Coby.

_ Elle ne devrait pas être au courant non ? Il n'y a que nous quatre ici … tu ne comptais tout de même pas nous dénoncer ? Questionna le gars qui était de toute évidence un pirate ou un bandit d'une façon intimidante.

_ Non bien sur ! Réfuta précipitamment le garçon. Luffy sentit ensuite qu'on faisait rouler son tonneau avant de le renverser sur sa tranche mais ne réagit pas, il cherchait où est ce qu'il avait entendu parler de cette Alvida. En tout cas, Luffy sentait toujours le mouvement perpétuel d'un bateau naviguant au gré des vagues, il y avait donc de grandes chances que ce soient des pirates … les bandits ne se risquaient pas sur l'eau généralement.

_ Bon, je vais me le faire, tenez-le bien, fit un autre homme juste en face du tonneau. Luffy décida donc de faire son entrée, il avait la curieuse impression que le pirate s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose de stupide.

_ J'AI BIEN DORMI ! Cria Luffy en explosant le tonneau et en allongeant au passage le pirate qu'il avait entendu juste avant. Deux autres pirates et le garçon étaient restés figés sur Luffy avec leurs bouches grandes ouvertes.

_ Hé, dites à votre pote que c'est pas bon de rester étalé comme ça, il pourrait prendre froid. Remarqua Luffy en s'extirpant de son tonneau … entrée réussie ! Ace avait toujours dit qu'une entrée, ça se travaillait.

_ C'est ta faute s'il est à terre ! Répondirent les deux pirates en postillonnant sur le garçon au chapeau de paille. Luffy les entendit sortir des sabres mais n'y prêta aucune attention, il avait senti de la nourriture. Le garçon aux cheveux roses, Coby à n'en pas douter, pointa alors quelque chose derrière lui en pâlissant.

_ Attention ! Cria-t-il en se cachant les yeux. Luffy détruisit les deux lames très mal entretenues des pirates nonchalamment avant de se retourner vers eux à contrecœur.

_ Vous pourriez blesser quelqu'un avec ça, commenta-t-il en regardant de manière désintéressée les deux détaler avec leur collègue en criant qu'ils avaient vu un monstre. Luffy étouffa un rire, il savait ce qu'étaient les monstres, son grand-père en était le meilleur exemple.

_ Qu'est-ce que … Qui ? Comment vous avez fait ça ? Balbutia le Coby aux cheveux roses.

_ Je m'appelle Monkey D. Luffy, enchanté ! Se présenta Luffy avec un sourire. C'était qui ces deux abrutis ? Demanda-t-il. Le garçon en face de lui se mit alors à trembler de plus belle en écarquillant les yeux, il était complètement terrifié.

_ Dépêchez vite, vous devriez vite vous cacher, ils vont vous massacrer quand ils reviendront avec les autres ! S'alarma le garçon en saisissant le bras de Luffy dans le but de le tirer … quelque part …

_ Oh euh … Coby, tu t'appelles bien Coby ? Questionna Luffy, le garçon hocha la tête. C'est cool et tout, mais j'ai faim. On est sur un bateau pirate ?

_ Faim … murmura-t-il en regardant Luffy d'un air sidéré. Il releva la tête brutalement vers le pont avant de revenir sur Luffy en se remettant de ses émotions. Ah … euh non, on est sur un bateau que Alvida-sama a abordé là.

_ Alvida … ça me dit quelque chose mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir pourquoi … enfin, la bouffe est par là, fit Luffy avant d'ouvrir une porte coulissante qui donna sur le garde-manger. Luffy secoua Coby qui fut obligé de lâcher son bras et se jeta sur les caisses pleines de nourriture en commençant par les pommes, il fallait toujours manger des fruits, avait-dit son grand-père. Luffy avait des doutes sur la suite et le fait que ce soit plus important que la viande mais il lui accorderait le bénéfice du doute, il devait en savoir des choses pour avoir vécu aussi longtemps. Et puis Harry disait la même chose … Harry savait trop de choses pour son bien, ce n'était pas sain.

_ Ils ne nous trouveront peut-être pas là … se mit à espérer le garçon en voyant l'autre dévorer pomme après pomme. Hum … Luffy, c'est ça ?

_ Ouais, répondit l'amateur de pommes d'un ton absent.

_ Vous avez été drôlement impressionnant tout à l'heure.

_ Ah ? Leurs lames étaient bonnes pour la ferraille, tempéra Luffy en s'attaquant à une autre caisse, cette fois de poires.

_ Mais même, vous avez fait peur à ces pirates si facilement.

_ C'étaient des nazes … lâcha Luffy. Tu sais pas où je pourrais trouver un canot ou une barque, la mienne s'est fait emporter dans le tourbillon de 'taleur.

_ L'énorme tourbillon ! Mais comment vous avez fait pour survivre ? Questionna Coby.

_ Je me suis mis dans un tonneau, répondit Luffy comme si ça expliquait parfaitement sa survie. Vraiment cru que j'allais y rester, plaisanta-t-il en se frottant l'arrière du crâne avant de redevenir un peu sérieux. Et donc toi, tu fais quoi ici, t'es avec ces pirates ? T'étais sur le bateau avant l'attaque ? Demanda Luffy, il savait que ce n'était vraisemblablement pas le cas, vu que les trois loustics d'avant avaient l'air de bien le connaître, mais il fallait quand même qu'il se montre … poli … dans la mesure du possible.

_ C'était il y a deux ans, raconta Coby d'une petite voix déprimée, j'allais à la pêche comme j'avais l'habitude de faire et je me suis trompé de chaloupe, je me suis retrouver sur celle des pirates d'Alvida-sama. Depuis, je sers Alvida-sama … Il s'interrompit alors que Luffy avait éclaté de rire.

_ Elle est vraiment marrante ton histoire, lança-t-il sans compassion.

_ Vous êtes cruel … répliqua Coby d'un ton résigné.

_ T'as pas essayé de t'enfuir ? Demanda Luffy en continuant son festin.

_ Ce-C'est … Ce serait impossible, rien que d'imaginer qu'il me rattrape … Alvida-sama ne tolère pas l'insubordination … je me serais fait torturé, s'alarma le garçon, les rires de Luffy redoublèrent alors d'intensité.

_ Je peux vraiment pas saquer les froussards dans ton genre, insulta-t-il en riant aux éclats.

_ Pas la peine d'être aussi méchant, gémit Coby en baissant la tête. Je sais que je suis pathétique et que je ne pourrais jamais accomplir mon rêve, admit-il au bord des larmes. Luffy lui lança un regard intéressé avant de retourner à son repas. Et vous, reprit Coby, vous avez une ambition particulière, un objectif, autre que naviguer dans un tonneau ?

_ Ouais, je vais devenir le Roi des Pirates, acquiesça Luffy sans y penser à deux fois.

_ Le Roi des … p-pirates ?

_ Ouais

_ V-vous êtes sur … mais ça veut dire … vous êtes un pirate ?

_ Ouais

_ Et votre équipage ?

_ Pas encore un …

_ Mais c'est de la folie, vous pourrez jamais, c'est impossible ! Le Roi des Pirates est celui qui a tout dans ce monde, pouvoir, richesse. Vous êtes à la recherche du trésor de Gold Roger, LE ONE PIECE ! S'indigna Coby. Luffy se contenta de hocher la tête en regardant le garçon s'énerver tout seul. C'est impossible, vous devez renoncer, tous les pirates du monde recherchent ce trésor, vous ne pourrez jamais être à leur hauteur, vous allez y laisser la vie, c'est insensé, vous devriez abandonner, c'est complètement fou … enchaîna Coby avant que Luffy ne l'arrête d'un coup de poing sur le crâne.

_ Pourquoi vous m'avez frappé … ? Minauda le garçon en se frottant la tête.

_ Parce que j'en avais envie …

_ C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude, fit Coby en feignant un petit rire qui faisait plus pitié qu'autre chose. Luffy retira alors son chapeau avec un sourire, il aimait parler de son rêve, les réactions des autres ne manquaient jamais de le distraire.

_ Le soucis, c'est pas d'y arriver ou pas, c'est une simple question de volonté. J'ai décidé que je serais le Roi des Pirates, que je tenterais ma chance. Alors si je meure en route, si c'est en me battant pour mon rêve, tant pis, j'aurais pas de regrets. Fit-il en regardant son chapeau de paille avant de le remettre sur sa tête. Il montrerait à Shanks qui est le patron. Coby le regarda avec admiration un moment alors que Luffy disait qu'il allait devoir se trouver une embarcation. Luffy s'interrompit quand il entendit Coby réprimer des sanglots.

_ Moi aussi, vous croyez ?

_ Hein ? Répondit Luffy en tournant un regard confus vers Coby.

_ Moi aussi, je pourrais rejoindre la Marine ?

_ La Marine ?

_ Oui, la Marine ! S'exclama Coby en se relevant. C'est mon rêve depuis tout petit de rejoindre la Marine, de grimper les échelons et d'arrêter les criminels !

_ Oh ?

_ Tu crois que je pourrais y arriver ? Demanda désespérément le garçon, Luffy regarda simplement au-dessus d'eux, il entendait des bruits et des voix venant du pont du bateau.

_ Oui, j'y arriverais ! Reprit Coby sans se formaliser du manque de réponse de Luffy. Je deviendrais un soldat de la Marine, je fuirais ces pirates en risquant ma vie et je deviendrais le marine qui arrêtera Alvida pour tous les crimes qu'elle a commis ! Jura en haussant le ton le gamin aux cheveux roses.

Soudainement, le plafond du garde-manger fut détruit par une énorme massue en fer et une femme volumineuse, Alvida elle-même, atterrît en face de Luffy et Coby.

_ Qu'est-ce que j'entends ? Qui vas-tu arrêter et mettre en prison ? Demanda la femme en colère avant de regarder du côté de Luffy. Tu n'as pas l'air bien menaçant, gringalet, tu n'es certainement pas Zoro, le chasseur de pirates, envoya-t-elle avec dédain, Luffy lui renvoya son regard condescendant et elle se tourna vers Coby. Coby ! Qui est la femme la plus belle de tous les océans ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite à son esclave à tout faire. Celui-ci s'apprêta à répondre en tremblant qu'elle était la plus belle avant que Luffy ne mette formidablement les pieds dans le plat, il aimait faire ça aussi, ça rendait les choses bien plus intéressantes … généralement.

_ Hé Coby ? Qui est cette monstrueuse grosse femme enragée ? Questionna-t-il le plus naturellement du monde. Les pirates, observant la scène depuis le trou dans le plafond, Alvida et Coby regardèrent tous le gamin au chapeau de paille sans avoir l'air de réaliser qu'il avait vraiment dit ce qu'il venait de balancer.

La moutarde monta alors au nez d'Alvida et elle envoya un coup bien senti de sa massue à l'endroit où était Luffy. Celui-ci, ayant anticipé la réaction de la pirate, avait sauté avant de prendre Coby avec lui et de se retrouver sur le pont où l'équipage d'Alvida attendait.

Luffy se mit à sourire en voyant le comité d'accueil et dut bien vite éviter les sabres des pirates d'Alvida. Il esquiva agilement un pirate basané à moustache et l'envoya au tapis d'un coup de tête avant de neutraliser son autre attaquant le plus proche avec un coup de poing.

De son côté, Coby regardait celui qui était vite en train de devenir son nouveau héros d'un air admiratif, Luffy-san était terriblement fort. Coby cria au pirate au chapeau de paille de se retourner quand il vit un pirate l'attaquer depuis le pont supérieur mais celui-ci, comme s'il avait des yeux derrière la tête, fit un simple pas de coté pour éviter l'attaque du pirate et le prit par la tête avant de l'envoyer sur quatre autres laquais d'Alvida en criant que ce n'était pas du jeu d'attaquer quelqu'un par derrière. Il continua son manège en faisant semblant d'avoir peur du reste de l'équipage d'Alvida quand ils lui coururent après tous ensembles et les mit à terre après avoir étirer son bras à l'opposé de leur groupe et s'être laissé ramener vers eux à grande vitesse quand il laissa son bras reprendre sa taille normale.

_ Tu as mangé un fruit du démon hein ? Demanda Alvida en se plantant alors devant Luffy et Coby.

_ Ouais, et je me rappelle de vous … Alvida à la massue, mise à prix cinq millions de berris, vous avez pillé l'un des navires de ravitaillement de la Marine il y a quelques semaines. Rapporta Luffy d'un air pensif, ignorant la colère qui continuait de monter chez la Capitaine à la massue.

_ Un fruit du démon ? Répéta Coby d'un air confus.

_ Je suis un homme-élastique, j'ai mangé le fruit du caoutchoutier. Répondit Luffy avec un regard malicieux posé sur Alvida.

_ Je croyais que ce n'étaient que des contes de bonnes femmes mais il semble qu'il y ait du vrai dans ces rumeurs … fit Alvida en cachant toute son appréhension à affronter un tel pouvoir. Tu es un chasseur de primes alors ?

_ Nope, un pirate, corrigea Luffy en observant Alvida avec une lueur avide dans son regard d'obsidienne.

_ Et où est donc ton équipage monsieur le pirate ? Questionna Alvida en ignorant la façon dont son interlocuteur l'observait.

_ Je n'en ai pas encore, déclara Luffy sans paraître concerné par ce fait. Il vit alors du coin de l'œil une jeune rouquine habillée en pirate sortir du bateau d'Alvida avec un gros sac sur l'épaule mais l'ignora, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Mais je trouverais bien assez tôt, dix devraient suffire.

_ Malheureusement, même tout seul, si tu es un pirate, nous sommes quand même des ennemis, informa Alvida en riant.

_ Cool qu'on voit les choses de la même façon, je n'aurais pas pu dire non à cinq millions de berris pour commencer mon voyage, dit Luffy avec un clin d'œil. Je n'aime pas dévaliser les personnes qui ne le méritent pas et je mange pas mal, commenta-t-il pour lui-même, il devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais hésité à piller les différents restaurants de la Ville Haute quand il était à Goa mais il préférait largement payer quand il avait pu apprécier un bon repas chez un tenancier honorable. Il aurait besoin d'un minimum de cash donc …

_ Luffy-san ! Cria Coby d'un air terrorisé. Vous ne pouvez pas, il faut partir, c'est Alvida, vous avez vu de quoi elle est capable avec sa massue. Dans cette partie de l'océan, elle est la plus … fit Coby avant de s'interrompre de lui-même en regardant les yeux déterminés de l'autre garçon. Il se rappela la résolution qu'avait sa nouvelle connaissance, comment il était prêt à tout faire pour suivre son ambition, pour accomplir ses rêves …

_ Je suis quoi Coby ?! Demanda Alvida d'une grosse voix.

_ Vous êtes la … Le garçon aux cheveux roses rassembla finalement son courage et se planta devant Alvida. La plus horrible et la plus grosse des femmes capitaines de toutes les mers ! Cria-t-il avant de devenir blanc comme un linge quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de balancer. Pensant qu'il allait mourir, il se ramassa sur lui-même mais ne recula pas d'un poil, même alors que ses jambes tremblaient suffisamment pour couvrir le son des vagues avec le bruit de ses genoux s'entrechoquant. Il ne recula même pas quand il vit la massue d'Alvida se lever au-dessus de lui, se concentrant sur l'importance de son rêve. Il n'entendit même pas Luffy s'arrêter de rire aux éclats pour se mettre devant lui en le complimentant, ne s'en rendant compte qu'alors que la massue de fer tombait sur la tête du Chapeau de Paille.

_ Luffy-san ! Gémit-il complètement terrifié d'avoir été la cause de l'arrêt probable du périple de son défunt bienfaiteur. Personne ne pouvait prendre un coup direct d'une arme comme celle-ci, surtout compte tenu de la force d'Alvida elle-même.

_ Ça ne marchera pas … Fit Luffy avec un sourire démesuré en-dessous de la massue, vu que je suis en caoutchouc, soupira-t-il d'un air moqueur en renvoyant la massue d'Alvida qui fut obligée de reculer de quelques pas. Coby se sentit sourire d'un seul coup, un poids énorme enlevé de sa poitrine, et il se prit à espérer …

_ Argh … gémit Alvida en observant furieusement le gamin au chapeau de paille, elle vit alors le poing du gamin partir de plus en plus loin vers l'arrière, s'étirer de plus en plus loin.

_ Gomu Gomu no … entonna Luffy avec un regard rieur. Pistol ! S'exclama-t-il en lâchant son poing qui vint s'enfoncer profondément dans le ventre d'Alvida qui fut séchée à l'impact et partit à toute vitesse vers le large.

Mais Luffy la retint ensuite à l'autre bout du navire à l'aide de ses deux bras, lui faisant au passage manger la moitié des planches de la proue, et la saucissonna avec une corde qu'il avait trouvé dans la soute, il avait besoin de la femme pour réclamer la prime après tout.

_ Impossible … chuchota Coby sans arriver à en croire ses yeux.

_ Hé ! Interpella Luffy en regardant le reste de l'équipage encore debout d'Alvida. Préparez-donc un bateau pour Coby, il veut rejoindre la Marine. Ordonna-t-il aux pirates effrayés, ceux-ci regardèrent en direction de leur capitaine qui ne semblait pas prête de se réveiller et hochèrent la tête frénétiquement.

Des explosions dans l'eau entourant les deux navires indiquèrent l'arrivée imminente de la Marine. Trois de leurs navires étaient finalement arrivés pour aider le bateau de croisière abordé, Luffy repéra un canot de sauvetage déjà équipé le long du bateau de croisière et sauta alors dedans en indiquant à Coby de le suivre.

_ On va devoir y aller, il ne faut pas que ça remonte aux oreilles de la Marine que t'aies servi sur un bateau de pirates, expliqua-t-il alors qu'ils tombaient avec la barque après qu'il ait coupé les cordages la liant au bateau de croisière. Harry leur avait expliqué que la Marine était assez attentive à ne pas recruter d'anciens criminels, de potentiels espions ou de personnes insuffisamment dévouées à la Justice. C'était pour cette raison que dans toutes leurs escapades à Goa, et même sur son avis de recherche spécial à Goa, Harry se cachait le visage et avait les cheveux d'un blanc éclatant, contrastant vraiment avec son noir de jais habituel. Ace et Luffy étaient d'ailleurs toujours très curieux à ce sujet, Harry ne leur avait jamais dit comment il faisait pour se teindre les cheveux de blanc à noir et de noir à blanc jusque trois ou quatre fois dans la même journée. Makino était persuadée, tout comme leur grand-père que c'était impossible et que Harry devait utiliser une perruque … mais les deux garçons n'avaient jamais été convaincus par cette explication.

Enfin … ce n'était pas le moment de se creuser la tête à ce propos, il se chaufferait encore le cerveau pour rien, Harry avait ses secrets tout comme Luffy ou Ace avaient les leurs, ça ne valait pas le coup de se triturer l'esprit pour les trouver. Selon Luffy, s'ils se cachaient quelque chose entre frères, c'était qu'il y avait une bonne raison.

Ils amerrirent en éclaboussant au passage la même rouquine que Luffy avait vu juste avant, elle semblait avoir plusieurs sacs bien remplis et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir aimé sa douche surprise. D'autres explosions forcèrent Luffy à se rappeler qu'il ne pouvait qu'ignorer la mystérieuse voyageuse, ce qui était dommage, elle semblait être à même de pouvoir naviguer seule, ce que Luffy était complètement incapable de faire. Heureusement que Coby avait l'air de s'y connaître, il était capable de se prendre un autre tourbillon … ou deux.

Ils s'éloignèrent alors du bateau d'Alvida, de la Marine et de la voyageuse mystérieuse pour prendre le large sur leur petite barque. Après un petit moment à naviguer, Luffy, qui ne tenait déjà plus, dut rompre le silence,

_ Alors, tu sais naviguer ?

_ Ouais, enfin le minimum … fit Coby avant de regarder Luffy d'un air inquiet.

_ C'est déjà pas mal, j'ai toujours été nul à ce genre de truc … avoua Luffy en éclatant de rire. Alors tu sais où on va ?

_ Ben bien sur ? Répondit Coby en envoyant un regard atterré au pirate. Il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse lui poser cette question.

_ On va où ?

_ Shells Town.

_ Il y a une base de la Marine là-bas ? Demanda Luffy en posant un regard joueur sur Alvida qui l'observait d'un air haineux.

_ Oui, la base du Colonel Morgan, c'est là-bas qu'ils détiennent aussi Zoro, le chasseur de pirates. Informa Coby.

_ Ah … il a été capturé ?

_ Oui … murmura Coby en lançant un regard en coin à Luffy.

_ Dommage, je me disais, s'il est vraiment aussi fort que ça, je pourrais en faire un membre de mon équipage. Mais il doit être sacrément faible pour s'être fait chopé par des soldats de la Marine, railla Luffy, Coby, de son côté, soupira alors qu'Alvida observait le pirate au Chapeau de Paille avec des yeux sortant de leurs orbites.

_ Luffy-san, commença Coby d'une voix assez fatiguée, vous ne pouvez pas prendre une personne comme ça dans votre équipage.

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Rétorqua Luffy avant de rire un coup. Si c'est un bon gars …

_ Mais c'en est pas un ! Protesta Coby. Il a été arrêté par la Marine, c'est évident que c'est parce qu'il était mauvais. On dit que c'est une bête sanguinaire qui tranche tous ceux qu'elle rencontre. Rapporta le marin aux cheveux roses, espérant faire abandonner l'idée au jeune pirate, mais sans grand succès.

_ Ça m'intéresse déjà plus, il doit être doué pour être aussi redouté … imagina Luffy d'un air pensif. A SHELLS TOWN ! Cria-t-il en riant aux éclats.

* * *

Auteur : Un nouveau chapitre !

Donc voilà, on rentre dans le vif du sujet. Je vais quand même clarifier deux trois choses. L'histoire ne va pas être un simple remake de l'épopée de Luffy où il en a un peu plus dans la caboche, ce ne sera qu'une partie de l'histoire. C'est quand même là, car je voudrais illustrer les changements apportés à la personnalité de Luffy, de la même manière que le retour sur son enfance a pu montrer l'influence de Shanks ou celle d'Ace et Sabo par exemple.

Harry aura donc son "heure de gloire" puisque (dans quelques chapitres je pense), on aura son propre périple en tant que tout nouveau marine.

Je voudrais aussi remercier ceux qui ont lu déjà le premier chapitre, en espérant que ça vous a plus et je vous dis à (en principe, à part si je travaille plus vite) dans une semaine pour un nouveau chapitre.

Édition (13/04) : Quelques corrections.


	3. Chapter 3

**S'opposer au Gouvernement Mondial, quelle drôle d'idée ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Le premier membre d'équipage de Luffy.**

oO Oo

Après quelques heures de voyage seulement, ils arrivèrent en vue d'un petit port un peu plus gros que celui de l'île natale de Luffy. Celui-ci observait l'île s'approchant avec un peu d'excitation. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'il gagnerait son premier membre d'équipage sur cette île ?

_ On y est ! Fit Luffy en sautant de leur petite embarcation avec Alvida sur le dos alors qu'ils arrivaient à peine à hauteur du ponton en bois faisant office de quai.

_ Luffy-san, vous devriez peut-être vous faire un peu plus discret, la Marine pourrait vous repérer facilement comme ça …

_ Je ne suis pas encore recherché Coby, rappela Luffy en parcourant des yeux la petite ville où ils étaient arrivés. Et puis, de toute manière, il va falloir que je monte à la base de la Marine, j'ai un colis à échanger contre mes tickets-repas pour les quelques semaines à venir, se moqua Luffy en donnant un coup de coude à Alvida qu'il portait comme un vulgaire sac à patates avant de montrer la base de la Marine qui trônait au-dessus de la ville, Alvida écarquilla les yeux et se mit à gigoter en voyant la base de la Marine tandis que Coby soupirait de désespoir en amarrant leur frêle esquif, Luffy-san en aurait sûrement besoin quand il partirait.

Ils se mirent ensuite à traverser la ville avant de s'arrêter pour grignoter, selon les mots de Luffy, dans l'un des restaurants de la ville.

_ Je me demande bien où peut bien être ce Zoro … fit Luffy. Tous les autres clients s'éloignèrent alors de lui et regardèrent le groupe atypique avec crainte. Luffy haussa les épaules et continua. Peut-être qu'il est dans la cour ou dans un de leurs cachots … proposa Luffy avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Fêtes que ce soit leur plus profond cachot, que je puisse m'amuser un peu … murmura-t-il en regardant vers le haut avec un sourire stupide, ce serait amusant de voir si les marines d'East Blue étaient aussi mauvais que son grand-père le disait.

_ Mais vous avez bien vu la réaction des habitants, il est évident que ce Zoro n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable Luffy-san. Tenta à nouveau Coby, Alvida roula les yeux et soupira, le gamin avait essayé de convaincre le Chapeau de Paille sans interruption pendant toute leur traversée de quatre heures.

_ Bah … de toute façon, on ne traîne pas, j'ai une prime à empocher … et tu veux toujours t'engager dans la Marine toi ? Rappela Luffy en se levant, Coby parut alors un peu hésitant.

_ Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment prêt. Cette base est celle du Colonel Morgan et … allait continuer Coby mais il dut stopper en voyant les habitants avoir la même réaction de terreur que quand ils avaient entendu le nom de Zoro.

_ Les gens dans cette ville sont vraiment marrants, releva Luffy un sourire géant sur ses lèvres en continuant comme si de rien n'était.

_ Non, ce n'est pas normal, déclara Coby d'un ton alarmé, je comprends qu'ils aient cette réaction pour Zoro, c'est une brute sanguinaire. Mais ce n'est pas normal qu'ils aient aussi peur d'un Colonel de la Marine … dit-il d'un ton anxieux. Luffy se contenta d'enfoncer son chapeau sur sa tête et continua sans rien dire, Coby apprendrait bien assez tôt que la Marine n'était pas seulement une force bienveillante au service de la Justice comme elle le proclamait si fort, ce n'était pas à lui de lui détruire ses rêves maintenant.

Quand ils arrivèrent en face de la base de la Marine, Luffy soupira avant de rentrer directement dans le bâtiment suivi de près par Coby. Toutes les bases de la Marine étaient pareilles, elles avaient un guichet pour l'accueil des visiteurs directement à l'entrée, il pouvait remercier son grand-père pour l'information, ça lui éviterait de passer trop de temps dans ce genre d'endroits quand il voudrait changer une prime, même s'il n'en changerait pas des masses vu qu'il deviendrait recherché le plus rapidement possible, pensa-t-il avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

_ Ah bonjour, je peux vous aider ? Fit le soldat s'occupant manifestement de l'accueil d'une voix rugueuse.

_ Je voudrais la prime qu'il y a sur sa tête, indiqua Luffy en montrant Alvida au marine. Celui-ci ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de chercher dans un tas de papier et d'en tirer la prime de la Capitaine que Luffy avait capturé.

_ Euh … oui alors j'aurais besoin de votre nom … demanda le marine.

_ Monkey D. Luffy, répondit-il avec un sourire carnassier qui fit frissonner le guichetier. L'argent s'il vous plaît, je n'aime pas vraiment quand ça traîne.

_ Très bien, fit le marine avant qu'Alvida, ayant réussi à s'enlever le bâillon improvisé de Luffy, ne crie quelque chose qui fit soupirer Luffy et transforma Coby en pile électrique balayant nerveusement les alentours du regard :

_ C'est un pirate ! Il me l'a dit ! Il veut juste en profiter pour dépouiller la Marine ! Cria-t-elle.

Le marine n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Luffy l'avait déjà étalé d'un coup de poing.

_ La légalité, ça me réussit pas, lâcha-t-il avant de passer derrière le guichet et de commencer à vider le coffre fort que le soldat avait ouvert avant qu'Alvida ne vende la mèche. Hop ! Un bon petit pactole pour Bibi, dit-il avant de tirer Coby par le bras. On devrait y aller, ils ne vont pas tarder à envoyer une patrouille ou la relève … en principe.

Luffy en savait beaucoup sur la Marine et tout ce qui y touchait comme le Gouvernement Mondial ou les Dragons Célestes. Ce n'est pas qu'il avait voulu apprendre mais son grand-père avait été très attentif à passer régulièrement dans les trois ans qui avaient suivis le départ d'Ace et il avait obligé Luffy à assister aux leçons qu'il avait donné à Harry. Il lui avait ainsi martelé qu'il serait indispensable de connaître ces informations capitales pour grimper rapidement dans les rangs de la Marine et pouvoir faire un peu ce qu'il voulait dans les limites de sa fonction. Pour Luffy, l'enjeu était maintenant d'utiliser ce qu'il avait retenu malgré lui contre la Marine, ce dans quoi il avait toutes les qualités requises pour exceller selon lui.

Une fois à l'extérieur, Luffy, son sac rempli de l'argent de la base sur l'épaule, alla directement grimper l'un des murs entourant la base, il voulait vraiment voir où était ce Zoro.

_ Allez Coby, je veux essayer de voir où est-ce qu'ils l'ont bien mis ce fameux chasseur de pirates, urgea Luffy avec un grand sourire.

_ Mais Luffy-san, c'est impossible qu'ils mettent un prisonnier aussi dangereux autre part que dans leur plus profonde cellule fermée à double-tour et gardée jour et nuit par plusieurs bataillons de marines, fit le garçon avec effroi.

_ J'aurais préféré mais non, il est là, indiqua Luffy après s'être accoudé à la muraille ceinturant les terrains attenant à la base de la Marine. Coby le regarda d'un air confus pendant un moment avant de se dépêcher de monter le mur.

_ Mais … balbutia-t-il bouche bée. Ce foulard noir, cette ceinture, cette aura intimidante …

_ Aura intimidante, releva Luffy avec un sourire. J'ai vu pire, dit-il pour lui-même, son grand-père était infiniment plus terrifiant que ça, le gars n'était qu'une loque sentant la mort et ne gardant que la peau sur les os, triste spectacle.

_ En tout cas, c'est lui, Roronoa Zoro … confirma en chuchotant le garçon tétanisé.

_ Tu crois qu'il s'enfuirait plus facilement si je le détachais ? Questionna Luffy avec des yeux pétillants, peut-être que Zoro l'attaquerait, son combat contre Alvida avait été court et l'avait laissé sur sa faim.

_ Que croyez-vous qu'il arriverait si vous le détachiez !? Hurla Coby sous le coup d'une sérieuse crise de nerfs. C'est un monstre sanguinaire, un démon dans la peau d'un humain, il vous éviscérerait sans la moindre hésitation même si vous l'aidiez à s'évader, vous ne pourriez même pas fermer l'œil si vous l'intégriez à votre équipage, c'est une folie, Luffy-san par pitié … ! supplia Coby.

_ T'inquiètes, je suis fort, répondit seulement Luffy avec un air vraiment insouciant. Coby allait retenter de raisonner son camarade de voyage actuel quand une échelle se posa contre le mur. Une gamine avec quelque chose enroulé dans un bout de tissu arriva bientôt à hauteur des deux compères, elle leur fit signe de se faire discret avant de sauter de l'autre côté du mur.

_ Luffy-san, faîtes quelque chose ! Implora Coby en voyant avec terreur la fillette courir vers le chasseur de pirates démoniaque de l'East Blue. Elle va se faire tuer, il faut faire quelque chose.

_ Toi d'abord … lança nonchalamment Luffy avec un sourire aux lèvres en regardant la petite fille atteindre le prisonnier attaché à un poteau en plein cagnard. Il dut supprimer son envie de renifler de mépris quand un blondinet puant disant être le fils du Colonel de la Base fit son entrée. Luffy avait un flash-back des nobles de Goa, se croyant supérieurs à tout le monde grâce à leur position, ils étaient énervants et ce blondinet semblait être le même genre de personne. Il regarda le fils à papa voler les boulettes de riz qu'avait préparé la petite fille et ensuite les recracher et les piétiner sans une once de compassion.

Luffy ne put par contre empêcher une grimace d'apparaître quand le fils à papa sortit un ordre de son Colonel de père disant que toute personne prise à aider les prisonnier serait exécutée séance tenante. Le blondinet ordonna alors à l'un des soldats à lancer la petite fille par-dessus le mur, obligeant Luffy à la rattraper de l'autre côté pour qu'elle n'ait rien. Il laissa ensuite la fillette avec Coby tandis qu'il allait voir ce Roronoa Zoro, il voulait savoir quel genre de personne c'était.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu me veux, morveux ? Grogna le dénommé Zoro en levant sur Luffy son regard, dans lequel brillait une lueur de défi. Ta mère va s'inquiéter, tu devrais rentrer chez toi, lança-t-il.

_ T'es vraiment si fort que ça ? Parce que t'as plus l'air d'un minable qui s'est fait chopé par des marines de seconde zone … répliqua Luffy avec un sourire. Je recherche des compagnons pour former un équipage pirate.

_ Et pourquoi donc voudrais-tu devenir une vermine pareille ? Questionna Zoro avec un ton agressif.

_ C'est mon rêve de devenir pirate, déclara avec conviction le garçon au chapeau de paille. Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir accomplir ses rêves.

_ Et donc, tu veux me libérer sous la condition que je te rejoigne pour jouer au pirate, en déduisit Zoro.

_ Non, pour le moment, je ne te propose pas du tout, il paraît que tu es un mauvais garçon, monsieur le démon, moqua Luffy.

_ Eh bien je préfère alors que tu me laisses sur ce poteau. Je ne mourrais pas de toute façon, décida férocement le chasseur de pirates en regardant Luffy droit dans les yeux. Je tiendrais jusqu'à la fin du mois, comme je l'ai promis à ce satané fils à papa et il devra me laisser partir. J'ai beaucoup à accomplir pour mourir d'une manière aussi pathétique.

_ Là c'est plus intéressant déjà, remarqua dans sa barbe le gamin au chapeau de paille. Je serais mort de faim au bout d'une semaine dans ces conditions, fit Luffy en riant un peu, il n'aimait jamais devoir se restreindre au niveau de la nourriture, l'une des principales raisons pourquoi il n'aurait jamais pu rejoindre la Marine.

_ Ça montre qu'on boxe vraiment pas dans la même catégorie mon gars, tu peux aller voir ailleurs si j'y suis après m'avoir donné les boulettes de riz de la gamine, lança Zoro en montrant d'un coup de menton les gâteaux de riz piétinés que la petite fille avait amenés juste avant.

_ Tu vas manger ça ? Interpella Luffy en tenant à la dégoûtée l'amas de graviers et de riz sucré. T'as du courage, m'sieur l'affamé. Il lui lança alors le tas de gravillons sucrés parfumés au riz et vit le jeune homme mastiquer un petit moment avant de lâcher un 'Ah !' de soulagement.

_ C'était délicieux … laissa-t-il échapper en baissant la tête. Je me suis régalé.

Un peu plus tard, Luffy avait retrouvé sans mal Coby et la petite fille vers un restaurant. Apparemment, la mère de Rika, la fillette aux onigiris, était la tenancière de l'établissement contre lequel il était adossé.

_ C'est vrai ? Demandait la fillette avec de grands yeux débordant de joie. Luffy venait de lui dire que Zoro avait quand même tenu à manger ses onigiris.

_ Vrai de vrai, il a tout dévoré sans laisser une seule miette. Et il a trouvé ça hyper bon il a dit, assura Luffy à Rika qui poussa un soupir de bonheur.

_ Je ne comprends pas, fit Coby d'un air triste, toutes les rumeurs disent qu'il est une bête assoiffée de sang mais là, on dirait que c'est lui le gentil et la Marine les méchants …

_ Oui ! Répondit Rika d'une voix forte. Tout est de la faute de ce Helmeppo. L'autre jour, en fait, Zoro-niisan m'a sauvé du loup du fils du Colonel Morgan alors qu'il allait m'avaler tout rond. Helmeppo l'avait laissé se promener en liberté et Zoro-niisan l'a découpé avec son sabre. Helmeppo n'a pas du tout aimé, il a menacé Zoro-niisan de s'en prendre à moi ou ma mère si jamais il ne se rendait pas. Ils ont donc convenu que si Zoro-niisan survivait un mois attaché au poteau sans manger, il pourrait repartir. Depuis, Helmeppo a frappé Zoro-niisan pleins de fois … raconta Rika d'une voix torturée. C'est tout de la faute du Colonel Morgan et de son fils, ils ont exécuté tous ceux qui protestaient contre eux.

Ils entendirent alors des éclats de voix venant de la rue et s'approchèrent de l'embranchement entre la ruelle dans laquelle ils étaient et la rue adjacente et virent tous les habitants à genoux alors que Helmeppo se pavanaient entouré de deux soldats.

Luffy serra les poings, il avait déjà vu une scène semblable. Après la mort de Sabo, il était tombé sur le journal relatant la visite du Noble Mondial, Dogra lisait tout le temps le journal le matin avec Dadan. Comme ici, tous les habitants avaient du se prosterner sur son passage, personne ne pouvait lever les yeux à la hauteur des Nobles Mondiaux. Luffy serra alors les dents en voyant cet Helmeppo émuler le comportement de ces déchets, il devait apprendre à se retenir de péter les dents de tous ceux qui pouvaient le contrarier, Dadan, Harry et son Jii-chan l'avaient suffisamment rappelés à l'ordre à ce propos.

_ HÉ ! VOUS NE BAISSEZ PAS ASSEZ LA TÊTE ! VOUS VOULEZ FINIR AU PELOTON D'EXÉCUTION ? Hurlait en riant aux éclats le blondinet. D'AILLEURS, BANDE DE MINABLES ! DANS TROIS JOURS, EXÉCUTION PUBLIQUE, VOUS POURREZ VOIR LA PENDAISON DU FAMEUX RORONOA ZORO, J'ESPÈRE QUE CA VOUS SERVIRA D'EXEMPLE, C'EST CE QUI ARRIVE A CEUX QUI S'ATTAQUE A MOI, LE FILS DU COLONEL MORGAN !

_ Il est bruyant, siffla Luffy avant de se mettre au milieu de la route, en plein sur le chemin du crétin de fils à papa. Qu'en est-il de votre accord avec Zoro ? De votre accord prévoyant de le relâcher s'il survivait à son mois de privation ? Questionna le pirate au chapeau de paille.

_ Cette promesse … Où as-tu entendu parler de cela, morveux ! C'est évident que c'était une plaisanterie, un mensonge ! Comme si j'allais permettre à un impertinent pareil de s'en aller … railla allègrement Helmeppo avant de se recevoir un coup de poing dévastateur dans le plexus qui lui fit cracher une bonne quantité de sang.

_ Ça suffit Luffy-san ! Vous ne pouvez pas ! Vous allez avoir toute la Marine à vos trousses ! Cria Coby en rattrapant Luffy et en lui restreignant les bras.

_ J'ai pris ma décision Coby ! déclara résolument Luffy. Zoro sera un membre de mon équipage ! Affirma-t-il sans aucun doute sur la question.

_ Comment as-tu osé !? Vint le gémissement plaintif du fils à papa qui était remis sur ses jambes et maintenu debout par ses deux gardes. Je suis le fils adulé du Colonel Morgan ! Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, tu devras répondre de tes actes, Mugiwara ! JE VAIS TOUT DIRE A MON PÈRE ! Proclama-t-il en se faisant traîner vers la base par son escorte qui lançait des regards apeurés à Luffy.

_ C'est ça, moqua Luffy, viens te battre si t'es un homme ! Défia-t-il en regardant le blond s'enfuir d'un regard méprisant.

_ VILAIN ! Mon père va t'apprendre les bonnes manières, tu seras exécuté et rien ni personne ne pourra te sauver ! Menaça Helmeppo alors que les trois tournaient au coin d'une rue. Les habitants détalèrent rapidement en évitant de croiser le regard de Luffy, clairement terrifié par le père du morveux que Luffy venait de remettre à sa place.

_ Il ne vaut même pas la peine que je le frappe davantage, commenta Luffy d'un ton méprisant en répondant aux protestations de Coby.

_ Bravo Luffy-nii, tu lui as donné une bonne leçon ! J'ai vraiment été impressionnée, tu étais trop fort ! Complimenta Rika.

_ J'aurais du frapper plus fort alors, s'amusa Luffy avant de voir une femme s'approcher. Elle semblait avoir la trentaine et ressemblait beaucoup à Rika et avait l'air livide de terreur, Luffy sourit en la voyant tout de même approcher pour prendre Rika par le bras.

_ Rika ! Viens avec moi ! Rentrons à la maison, si le Colonel te voit avec lui … dit-elle d'une voix tremblante en lançant un regard apeuré et triste en direction de Luffy.

_ Coby, on y va. Indiqua Luffy en prenant le garçon par les épaules après avoir entendu les protestations, rejetées sèchement, de Rika. Il salua la jeune fille juste avant qu'elle ne disparaisse dans le restaurant de sa mère et partit en direction de la base. Allez, je vais voir Zoro.

De retour devant Zoro, Luffy eut du mal à s'empêcher de sourire, il était face à son premier membre d'équipage … le voyage allait vraiment commencer !

_ Encore là, toi ? Cracha le jeune homme aux cheveux verts. Si c'est pour me faire une proposition, gaspille pas ta salive ...

_ Salut ! Je m'appelles Luffy ! Je te détache et tu rejoins mon équipage, ça te va ? Demanda Luffy en ignorant avec une maîtrise peu commune ce que son interlocuteur venait de lui dire.

_ Tu n'as pas entendu ce que je viens de dire ?

_ J'ai pas écouté, c'était chiant … répondit Luffy en souriant de toutes ses dents quand Zoro se mit à lui envoyer un regard encore plus meurtrier qu'avant.

_ Je ne veux pas regretter mes actes, je ne deviendrais pas un méchant pour satisfaire l'une de tes lubies ! Décréta Zoro.

_ Pourtant, ta réputation n'est déjà pas vraiment flatteuse, tout le monde a peur de toi et te traite de démon. Rétorqua Luffy.

_ Je me fiche de ce que peuvent bien dire les gens, je vivrais comme je l'entends et accomplirais l'objectif que je me suis fixé sans avoir le moindre regret ! Jura l'homme alors que Luffy souriait de sous son chapeau. Je ne vais donc pas jeter toutes mes valeurs et convictions à la poubelle pour devenir pirate, t'as frappé à la mauvaise porte gamin.

_ Ouais … répondit Luffy avant de bailler. Je m'en fiche en fait, j'ai décidé que tu serais dans mon équipage donc t'y seras.

_ TU CROIS PAS QUE J'AI MON MOT A DIRE DANS L'HISTOIRE ! Rugit Zoro au bout de sa patience.

_ Sinon, j'ai lu quelque part que t'étais doué en escrime ? Questionna Luffy comme s'il n'avait pas ignoré une nouvelle fois le sabreur.

Quand il était à Fushia, Luffy avait eu l'habitude d'éplucher les journaux avec Harry à la fois pour guetter des nouvelles d'Ace et aussi pour savoir quand est-ce que le vieux Garp revenait de par chez eux. Harry était un lecteur assidu, Luffy avait été beaucoup plus parcellaire, ce qui expliquait qu'il ne se souvienne que de bribes à propos d'un des articles qu'il avait lu dans un journal d'East Blue à propos d'un chasseur de primes utilisant bien l'épée et ayant une mauvaise réputation.

_ Ouais, acquiesça Zoro, enfin, quand je ne suis pas ligoté à un poteau, ironisa-t-il.

_ Je pourrais te détacher alors, si tu promets de me rejoindre ? Réessaya Luffy avec un sourire.

_ Bien tenté mais non …

_ Si t'es un escrimeur, tu as une épée … fit Luffy dont le regard s'illumina quand il vit le visage de Zoro se crisper.

_ C'est le fils à papa qui me l'a prise, répondit Zoro. C'est mon trésor, j'y tiens plus qu'à la prunelle de mes yeux.

_ Je pourrais la récupérer, proposa Luffy, le jeune aux cheveux verts relevant brutalement la tête vers lui. Mais je doute que tu veuilles qu'un néophyte touche à ta précieuse épée, on risquerait la catastrophe, je suis d'un maladroit. Déplora Luffy avec un sourire. Mais si tu promets de rejoindre mon équipage, je peux couper tes liens et on pourra ensuite aller mettre la base sans dessus-dessous pour récupérer ton épée …

_ Démon, cracha Zoro avec un sourire en voyant Luffy sortir un coutelas de petite taille de derrière son dos. J'accepte … Mais je te préviens ! Fit Zoro en fixant Luffy droit dans les yeux. J'ai ma propre ambition, je vais devenir le plus grand escrimeur du monde, c'est clair ? Et si tu oses te mettre sur mon chemin, je n'hésiterais pas à te passer au fil de mon épée, compris ?

_ Cinq sur cinq, répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire. Il faut au moins le plus grand épéiste du monde pour voguer avec le Roi des Pirates, commenta-t-il avant de couper les cordages retenant Zoro d'un seul coup de son coutelas. La lame rangée dans l'étui caché dans son dos, les deux jeunes hommes partirent en direction de la base, rejoint par un Coby très craintif.

_ Et lui, c'est qui ? Demanda Zoro.

_ Coby, il veut rejoindre la Marine mais ça apparaît compromis dans cette base, avec ce Colonel véreux. Il va sûrement falloir lui botter le cul … pondéra Luffy.

_ Morgan le Bûcheron, costaud mais pas vraiment fort au combat de ce que j'ai vu. Il se la joue juste parce qu'il a une Hache à la place du bras droit. Résuma Zoro. Il aime bien humilier les autres et rappeler qu'il est le plus fort.

Le trio rentra bientôt dans la base où ils virent qu'Alvida s'était apparemment fait la malle après avoir battu quelques marines.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Demanda Zoro en se tournant déjà naturellement vers son nouveau Capitaine comme s'il était l'explication à tous les problèmes.

_ On dirait que la Marine n'a pas bien reçu mon colis, railla Luffy.

_ Luffy-san avait amené Alvida ici pour avoir sa prime Zoro-san, rapporta Coby.

_ Alvida, c'est pas la barrique à cinq millions de berris ça, je serais bien tombé sur elle tiens, la dernière fois que je suis tombé en rade d'argent pour acheter du saké.

Le trio continua de courir à travers les couloirs de la base à la recherche de l'épée de Zoro jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent enfin sur quelqu'un, un soldat.

_ Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? Demanda-t-il.

_ On visite ? Plaisanta Luffy, faisant sourire Zoro et poussant Coby à les regarder d'un air courroucé. Les trois virent alors une rouquine sortir du bureau juste derrière le soldat sur la pointe des pieds, elle vit le soldat, puis les vit et retourna dans le bureau qu'elle ferma à double-tour. Luffy eut l'étrange impression d'avoir déjà vu la rousse quelque part mais préféra s'intéresser au marine qui entendait leur barrer le chemin.

Luffy s'élança alors et assomma le soldat avant qu'il ait pu seulement les mettre en joue avec son fusil, tout cela sous l'œil appréciateur de Zoro. Luffy leur fit alors signe de le suivre, de toute évidence, Helmeppo n'était pas dans le coin.

Ils arrivèrent finalement au sommet de la base où des soldats terminaient d'ériger une statue de grande taille à l'effigie du Colonel Morgan, dont ils avaient le modèle réel en face d'eux.

_ Ça doit être dur pour manger ça … remarqua Luffy en voyant la mâchoire d'acier du Colonel.

_ Le fils à papa est là, pointa Zoro du doigt en montrant le blondinet qui avait une sale balafre sur le côté du visage et semblait pleurer dans son coin.

Luffy attrapa Helmeppo très facilement grâce à ses bras élastiques, choquant au passage son nouveau membre d'équipage et le troupeau de soldats de la Marine qui assistèrent à la scène.

_ Quoi ? Jamais vu d'homme-élastique ? S'enquit Luffy avec un sourire avant de lancer un coup de poing dévastateur dans la face de la statue. Hideuse, cette statue, déjà que la base amoche tout le paysage de l'île... lâcha-t-il avant d'éclater en rires hystériques quand la statue se fractura en trois parties qui allèrent s'écraser en contrebas. On décampe ! Cria-t-il ensuite à ses deux acolytes. Les trois furent alors engagés dans une course-poursuite à travers la base avec les marines.

_ Oi ! Criait Zoro pour réveiller le blondinet qui s'était évanouit alors qu'ils couraient. Fils à papa !

_ Non, c'est comme ça qu'il faut faire, conseilla sagement Luffy avant de mettre Helmeppo entre lui et les soldats. Tirez ! Allez-y !

Le fils de Morgan se mit alors à paniquer en gigotant dans tous les sens et en criant comme un cochon qu'on égorge tandis que Luffy se remettait à courir avec Helmeppo dans son dos.

_ Oi ! La ferme ! Fit Zoro en castagnant le blond sur le crâne. Celui-ci se mit à hurler que c'était douloureux … Tais-toi ! Dis-moi où sont mes sabres ! Ordonna-t-il.

_ Ok Ok … Ils sont dans ma chambre, on vient de la passer.

_ Je vais commettre un meurtre … lança férocement Zoro, faisant déglutir Helmeppo et Coby.

Luffy dégagea rapidement un chemin vers la porte désignée et les trois entrèrent en laissant Helmeppo à la porte. La chambre du blond était vraiment … coquette.

_ Okama ? Se demanda Luffy. Zoro, lui, était déjà en train de dégainer son sabre blanc.

_ Bon, on va devoir se frayer un chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur … fit Zoro en regardant la porte avec un sourire. Luffy montra alors la fenêtre.

_ Coby, monte sur mon dos, on va directement partir par là, c'est là qu'est Morgan. Il veut nous empêcher de quitter la base et sait qu'il n'y a qu'une issue viable, par la ville. Déclara Luffy en se crottant le nez. Zoro l'observa un moment et détourna la tête en soupirant, il ne savait quoi faire de ce Capitaine qu'il s'était trouvé. Les deux plus grands ouvrirent la fenêtre, Luffy chargea Coby sur son dos et ignora les supplications du garçon aux cheveux roses.

_ C'est trop HAUT ! Hurla-t-il alors que Luffy avait sauté dans le vide avec Zoro sur ses talons.

Ils atterrirent juste en face de Morgan et de ses marines, Luffy se mettant devant eux au dernier moment et recevant les balles que tirèrent les soldats dès qu'ils touchèrent le sol.

_ Luffy-san !

_ Toi !

Coby et Zoro n'en croyait pas leurs yeux, le gamin au chapeau de paille venait de prendre toutes les balles pour les protéger, il n'avait pas hésité à se sacrifier pour eux … Ils écarquillèrent alors encore plus les yeux quand ils virent le sourire de Luffy s'agrandir. Coby dut lâcher Luffy et s'éloigner de son dos, sa peau s'étirant en arrière, déformant le corps de Luffy.

_ Même pas mal ! S'exclama Luffy en renvoyant les balles vers les marines.

_ Qu'est-ce que …

_ Luffy-san …

_ Ce garçon, grogna Morgan, il n'est pas normal, il a sûrement mangé un fruit du démon. Ce sont des fruits que l'on voir surtout sur Grand Line, le Route de Tous les Périls. Ce sont les fameux trésors de la mer dont parlent les légendes, expliqua-t-il à ses hommes.

_ C'est un démon alors ? Questionna un des soldats en tremblant alors que Luffy et Zoro regardaient les marines avec une lueur identique de défi dans leurs yeux.

_ Dites pas de bêtises, ce n'est qu'un gamin qui peut renvoyer les balles et étirer les bras, minimisa le Colonel avant de hurler. ALORS DÉCOUPEZ-LE EN MORCEAUX !

_ Le menu-fretin avec les épées, c'est ton rayon Zoro, fit Luffy, je m'occupe du marine qui ne connaît pas sa place.

_ Très bien Capitaine, répondit Zoro en sortant ses sabres de leurs fourreaux. Je vais démembrer ces incapables, annonça-t-il avec un sourire, les marines chargeant les deux combattants montrèrent des hésitations mais continuèrent de foncer sur Luffy et Zoro. Luffy sauta par-dessus eux au même moment où Zoro commençait à trancher dans le tas.

_ A nous deux, chuchota Luffy en sautant sur l'épaule de Morgan. L'homme était tellement massif que Luffy pouvait se percher sur une seule de ses épaules sans être repéré par l'homme. Tu vas regretter de ternir le rêve de Coby, promit Luffy avant d'éviter la hache de Morgan. Luffy se réceptionna à quelques mètres en face du marine et fonça sur lui avant d'écraser son poing sur le bras droit de Morgan, directement dans sa hache. Le choc produisit un son retentissant et fit reculer Morgan sans qu'il le veuille.

_ Je suis LE COLONEL MORGAN LE BUCHERON ! JE VAIS T'APLATIR MUGIWARA ! Menaça Morgan en saisissant une poignée sortant de l'intérieur de son bras droit avec sa main gauche essayant d'utiliser son contrôle et sa puissance accrue pour tenter d'atteindre Luffy avec sa hache. Luffy esquiva le coup avec une facilité déconcertante et la hache s'enfonça dans le sol, créant une fissure béante de plusieurs mètres de longueur et de profondeur.

_ Raté … moqua Luffy avant d'enfoncer ses sandales dans la joue droite du grand blond. Il s'écarta alors un peu de Morgan et étira son poing avant de l'enfoncer dans le bas-ventre de Morgan après qu'il ait du faire une roulade à cause du coup qu'il avait reçu au visage. Morgan cracha du sang à l'impact du poing de son adversaire et mit un genou à terre en regardant Luffy d'un air féroce.

_ JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS ME VAINCRE ! JE SUIS MORGAN A LA HACHE ! Meugla Morgan alors même qu'il avait commencé à perdre la raison et même la conscience. Le marine s'élança vers Luffy au même moment où Helmeppo pointait un pistolet sur la tempe de Coby.

_ Mugiwara ! Arrête toi tout de suite !

_ J'en ai strictement, murmura Luffy en se tournant vers le blondinet. RIEN A FAIRE ! Cria-t-il en mettant Helmeppo à terre d'un seul coup de poing. Zoro, de son côté, s'était occupé de Morgan avant qu'il ait pu attaquer le dos de Luffy et lui avait gravé une croix géante sur le torse d'où se déversait un flot continu de sang. Luffy salua Zoro d'un coup de chapeau tandis que Zoro rengainait ses sabres avec un sourire en direction de son nouveau Capitaine.

Les marines choquèrent alors le trio en se mettant à fêter la défaite de leur Officier. Coby fit rapidement un grand sourire à Luffy et Zoro en déduisant que les soldats n'avaient jamais voulu aider Morgan, qu'ils avaient juste eu trop peur de se dresser contre sa tyrannie. Les trois regardèrent les marines jeter leurs armes en l'air, se rassembler pour danser autour du corps de Morgan ou encore crier des remerciements au Chapeau de Paille et au Démon de l'escrime.

D'un seul coup, Zoro tomba à la renverse, inquiétant un peu Luffy et les autres jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'entendent murmurer.

_ J'ai … faim …

_ On aurait peut-être du s'en occuper avant d'ameuter toute la base, remarqua Luffy en prenant Zoro sur son épaule.

Une bonne heure plus tard, Luffy et Zoro étaient attablés devant deux montagnes d'assiettes vides alors que Coby était installé au comptoir du restaurant de la mère de Rika. Celle-ci, avec sa fille, servaient les trois avec de grands sourires radieux, contentes que la tyrannie de Morgan ait enfin été abolie.

_ Ah ! Ça fait du bien de manger à sa faim … c'était délicieux, complimenta Zoro en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette.

_ Tu ne vas manger que ça, fit remarquer Luffy paraissant presque outré. Après deux semaines sans manger !

_ Je ne comprends pas comment tu fais pour manger autant que moi ! S'indigna Zoro en comparant leurs piles de plats vides respectifs.

_ Je suis désolé, j'ai pas mal mangé aussi, s'excusa Coby en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Alors que je n'ai rien fait en plus.

_ Non, ça me fait plaisir, rassura la tenancière avec un sourire bienveillant. Tu as aidé toi aussi.

_ En tout cas, vous avez été super forts ! Félicita Rika avec une grand sourire.

_ C'était un faible, commenta Luffy, j'ai hâte de vite rencontrer des ennemis plus intéressants !

_ Tu m'étonnes ! Joignit Zoro en lançant un coup d'œil vers ses sabres qu'il avait à ses côtés. Mais je me demandais, tu sais où on va aller maintenant ? Demanda-t-il, Luffy lui fit un grand sourire.

_ Ouais ! Il nous faut juste quelqu'un de douer en navigation parce que je suis plus que mauvais là-dedans et on pourra partir sur Grand Line ! S'emporta-t-il avant de se renfrogner. Si seulement il avait pu s'intéresser à la navigation comme Ace et Sabo … il n'avait pas besoin d'être aussi bon que Harry, lui avait des capacités surnaturelles pour pouvoir dévorer aussi facilement tous ces bouquins, mais il aurait bien voulu être capable de naviguer un minimum par lui-même, il aurait pu rejoindre Grand Line plus vite.

_ Grand Line ! Mais t'es complètement fou ! C'est pas possible ! Grand Line ! Mais vous devez avoir un grand équipage et un gros bateau pour pouvoir vous attaquer à cette mer qu'on dit si terrible ! Vous allez mourir, c'est impossible !

Zoro se tourna vers Coby qui venait de dire tout cela à toute vitesse avec un air étonné alors qu'il arrangeait un minimum les plats qu'il avait vidé.

_ Je croyais que tu voulais rejoindre la Marine, ça ne te concerne pas vraiment ce qu'on va faire ensuite, si ? S'enquit-il avec un sourire en coin.

_ Mais … Je me fais du soucis pour vous, je m'inquiète de ce qui pourrait arriver. Tous les pirates les plus terribles et les plus redoutables sont réunis sur cette mer, c'est normal que j'angoisse à l'idée que mes amis … on est bien amis Luffy-san ? S'interrompit-il finalement avec une expression angoissée sur le visage.

_ Bien sur ! Confirma Luffy avec son entrain habituel. On sera amis pour toujours, même si on en vient à s'affronter quand tu seras dans la Marine.

_ C'est juste que je n'ai jamais réussi à vraiment me faire des amis et c'est la première fois que quelqu'un prenait ma défense quand vous avez tenu tête à Alvida, Luffy-san … murmura Coby. Mais depuis que je vous ai rencontré, je-j'ai changé … j'ai intégré l'importance de suivre la route que l'on veut suivre … d'accomplir ses rêves, peu importe à quel point on pense qu'ils sont hors de notre portée.

_ Tu comprends alors pourquoi je veux aller sur Grand Line, raisonna Luffy.

_ Ça se tient, déclara Zoro avant de regarder Luffy. Mais tu as dit que tu voulais un navigateur, ça veut dire que c'est le seul membre d'équipage ou ?

_ Non, c'est juste qu'on a besoin de quelqu'un fortiche en navigation.

_ Mais on est combien jusqu'à maintenant dans ton équipage ? Demanda Zoro en commençant à avoir peur de la réponse.

_ T'es le premier à me rejoindre, lâcha Luffy en sirotant un verre de lait à la menthe que lui avait donné la tenancière à sa demande.

_ Le premier ?! Faillit-il s'étouffer. Ça veut dire que toi et moi, nous sommes …

_ Ça va être génial, coupa Luffy en jetant ses bras en l'air.

Les marines arrivèrent alors, se frayant un chemin à travers la foule d'habitants qui avaient tenu à épier les héros de la ville depuis la rue passant devant le restaurant où ils étaient.

_ Bonjour messieurs, salua respectueusement le lieutenant menant les marines. Nous sommes vraiment redevable envers vous pour nous avoir libérés du joug de Morgan. Fit-il sous les applaudissements des habitants. Mais, tempéra-t-il avec une grimace, là, plusieurs habitants plissèrent les yeux en regardant le contingent de soldats qui se sentait tout-à-coup très embarrassé. Nous ne pouvons pas tolérer plus longtemps votre présence, étant donné que nous sommes surs maintenant que vous êtes des pirates, proclama-t-il, provoquant une avalanche de réactions négatives de la part des habitants à l'encontre de la Marine.

_ Hé marines ! Vous aussi, vous étiez maltraités par Morgan !

_ Ouais ! Vous n'avez rien pu faire contre lui !

_ Ce sont nos sauveurs !

_ Vous n'avez pas le droit !

_ Pour vous remercier, continua le lieutenant en charge de la base maintenant que Morgan était emprisonné, nous ne vous reporterons pas au Q.G.

Luffy et Zoro avaient sourit et s'étaient déjà levés, ils savaient qu'ils devraient quitter la ville assez rapidement, des pirates ne pouvaient pas flâner dans des villes protégées par la Marine comme ils le voulaient, ça faisait partie de l'aventure.

_ Bah … on allait s'en aller de toute façon, hein Zoro ? Informa Luffy. Le chasseur de pirates opina alors du chef.

_ Vous partez déjà ? Interpella alors Rika en levant un regard larmoyant vers Luffy et Zoro. Luffy s'agenouilla à la hauteur de la petite fille avec un sourire apaisant.

_ Oui, mais ne t'inquiètes pas, dit-il d'une voix rassurante, je pense que Coby va rester te tenir compagnie encore un peu plus longtemps, lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. Nous, on ne peut pas rester, on est des pirates, dit-il à voix haute. Rika hocha la tête avec un sourire et posa un gros bisou sur la joue de Luffy.

_ Bonne chance pour votre voyage Luffy-nii. Répondit-elle rayonnante.

Luffy et Zoro commencèrent alors à partir après avoir saluer la mère de Rika quand le lieutenant les interpella à nouveau.

_ Et celui-là, il est pas avec vous ? Demanda-t-il en pointant Coby du doigt. Le garçon avait baissé la tête et regardait ses chaussures d'un air crispé.

_ Hum … Pas vraiment m'sieur le marine. Répondit Luffy avec un air de fanfaron. Vous voyez, c'est un esclave de l'équipage d'une pirate aussi large que grande que j'ai battu. J'ai décidé de le garder avec moi pour qu'il me mène à bon port, balança-t-il d'un air malicieux. Il a servi la débutante pendant deux ans, juste parce qu'il en était terrorisé, vous imaginez le froussard ? Termina Luffy en prenant un coup de poing au visage envoyé par Coby. Le garçon aux cheveux roses n'avait pas hésité à charger Luffy et avait essayé de le frapper tout en braillant désespérément. Luffy eut un petit sourire en aparté avant de répliquer à l'attaque de Coby en le mitraillant de coups de poings qui mirent bien vite le garçon à terre.

_ On a compris ! Interpella le lieutenant de la Marine en s'avançant. Mais nous ne pouvons tolérer votre brutalité, alors arrêtez-vous !

_ Ça va, ça va, on y allait, apaisa Luffy avec un sourire narquois en partant avec Zoro.

_ Tu crois que ça suffira ? Questionna Zoro alors qu'ils s'étaient déjà éloignés du restaurant.

_ Coby s'occupera du reste, j'en suis sur, fit Luffy avec un grand sourire.

* * *

Auteur : Donc voili voilou pour le troisième chapitre.

Je remercie tous ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de lire cette fanfic, qui l'ont commentée ou mise en favori ou en alerte.

Pour ce qui est du chapitre, un peu plus long que prévu, je m'excuse s'il y en a certains qui n'apprécient pas la proximité avec l'original mais c'est une nécessité pour le reste de la fic donc voilà.

Je préviens déjà maintenant que j'aurais peut-être du mal à mettre à jour dans les prochaines semaines, ma connexion n'est plus vraiment au point et j'ai les examens qui approchent à grands pas donc je ne sais pas si j'aurais forcément le temps d'avancer à un rythme suffisant.

Édition (13/04) : Quelques corrections.


	4. Chapter 4

**S'opposer au Gouvernement Mondial, quelle drôle d'idée ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Il nous faut quelqu'un qui sait où on va ...**

oO Oo

Quelques jours plus tard, Zoro et Luffy étaient tous les deux sur le bateau que Luffy avait amené du bateau de croisière avec Coby. Ils avaient quitté Shells Town sans encombres, étant même salués par les soldats de la base au grand complet, ainsi que les villageois, Coby, Rika et sa mère. Les deux avaient pris quelques provisions, surtout des fruits et de l'alcool, mais leur bateau était petit et les quantités, par conséquent, laissaient à désirer.

_ On n'a plus grand chose, Luffy, annonça Zoro en prenant l'avant-dernière bouteille de saké qu'ils avaient à bord. Il ne leur restait qu'un seul sac à côté, rempli de pommes et de quelques agrumes.

_ Il faudrait qu'on trouve une île rapidement, remarqua Luffy en regardant autour de lui sans apparaître très anxieux.

_ Il faudrait … répéta Zoro en soupirant, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne sois pas capable de naviguer un navire.

_ Pour ça que j'ai dit qu'il nous fallait un navigateur, rétorqua du tac au tac le jeune au chapeau de paille. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils m'avaient dit déjà … se mit-il à marmonner. Ah oui, s'exclama Luffy alors que Zoro se demandait ce que Luffy faisait. Coby m'a dit qu'il y avait une île au nord de là où on était, fit Luffy.

_ Au nord ? C'est en haut ça ? Répondit Zoro en regardant autour d'eux. Je me demande comment on peut faire pour trouver le nord sur la mer, elle est plate, déclara Zoro d'un air songeur.

_ On m'a dit comment faire … s'excita Luffy en sortant un objet métallique de sa poche.

_ Oh !? Fit Zoro en regardant son nouveau capitaine d'un air interrogateur. Et c'est quoi ça ?

_ Une boussole ! Éructa fièrement le garçon aux cheveux noirs en ouvrant le boîtier métallique sur une aiguille rouge tournant autour d'un axe doré. Sur le pourtour de la boîte métallique, un N, un O, un S et un E étaient gravés chacun de façon à former une carré à l'intérieur du cercle.

_ Et ça nous dit où aller ce machin ? Demanda Zoro.

_ Bah apparemment, le N c'est Nord, le S c'est Sud, le O, Ouest et le E, Est. Paraît que c'est infaillible, je l'ai entendu à mon village. Dit Luffy avant de tourner le navire vers là où il voyait l'aiguille rouge pointer. L'aiguille rouge pointe toujours vers le nord et donc nous, on va vers l'aiguille rouge ! Et donc on doit l'aligner avec le N.

_ C'est ingénieux ça ! S'exclama Zoro. Avec ça, impossible de se perdre !

Les deux naviguèrent une bonne demie-journée vers le nord, vidant peu à peu leurs réserves, jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable arrive.

_ On n'a plus rien à manger ! Annonça Luffy avant de prendre une expression déconfite.

_ Ah … On n'a plus de saké non plus, ajouta Zoro.

_ Hé … fit Luffy en levant la tête et en se léchant quasiment immédiatement les babines. Il y a un oiseau appétissant dans le ciel.

_ Un oiseau ? Questionna Zoro alors que Luffy étendait déjà ses bras.

_ Ouais regarde, montra Luffy.

_ Il est trop haut … fit Zoro avant de voir ce que Luffy s'apprêtait à faire. … Ou pas. Luffy s'éjecta alors, projeté en l'air à une vitesse folle. Zoro écarquilla alors les yeux en se remémorant un truc. LUFFY ! COMMENT COMPTES-TU LE CUISINER ? ON N'A PAS DE BOIS POUR LE FEU !

Trop tard. Luffy était déjà à hauteur de l'oiseau … ou plutôt dans le bec de l'oiseau.

_ ZORO ! Cria le pirate en se secouant. J'AI SOUS-ESTIME LA TAILLE DU PIAF !

_ Bon sang ! Râla Zoro en se mettant à ramer comme un dératé en poursuivant l'oiseau et son compagnon de voyage.

_ Oh ! Espèce de poulet géant ! Lâche-moi tout de suite ! Ordonna Luffy à l'oiseau durant le voyage. Il ne voyait déjà plus Zoro nulle part en-dessous de lui et s'inquiétait d'où est-ce que l'oiseau l'emmenait. Même s'il voulait bien reconnaître que c'était cool de voler au-dessus de la mer comme ça …

Ils arrivèrent finalement au-dessus d'une petite ville de bord de mer où un seul navire était arrimé quand Luffy entendit un sifflement caractéristique.

_ Boulet de canon ! Annonça Luffy avant de hurler quand le boulet explosa sur l'oiseau et le fit tomber avec Luffy dans la ville.

_ Quelle chute ! Mais bon, fit Luffy en se relevant et en époussetant son chapeau, je suis de retour sur la terre ferme ! Ajouta-t-il d'une voix forte avant de balayer les alentours du regard. Il était en plein cœur de la ville qu'il allait vu depuis les airs et elle paraissait complètement vide, les seules personnes dehors étaient une jeune fille rousse qui lui disait quelque chose et trois gars au teint halé brandissant des épées à peine en meilleur état que celles des suppôts d'Alvida qu'il avait cassé en deux d'un coup de pied. Ils semblaient avoir été à deux doigts de s'affronter à en juger par les sabres pointés sur la rouquine.

_ Il est encore en vie ! Cria l'un des sabreurs.

_ Ah fantastique, chef ! Vous êtes venu me sauver ! Fit la rousse en se ressaisissant à une vitesse prodigieuse. Je vous laisse vous en occuper ! Elle partit alors en courant, ne laissant pas le temps à Luffy de lui demander ce qu'elle entendait par là, il haussa alors les épaules comme si rien ne s'était passé.

_ Elle s'enfuit ! Fit un autre sabreur.

_ Si j'attrape celui qui s'amuse à tirer au canon … grommela Luffy en se tournant en direction de la côte … bloquée par les trois hommes.

_ Pas la peine de lui courir après, son chef est là, dit le dernier des sabreurs, rassurant ses deux acolytes qui paraissaient plus que pressés de retrouver la rouquine que Luffy venait de voir s'enfuir. Il attaqua Luffy avec son sabre mais celui-ci put esquiver le coup qui fit quand même s'envoler son chapeau de paille. Un peu plus, et il aurait été tranché par l'épée de son nouvel adversaire.

_ Tu fais moins le malin là, hein ? Provoqua l'homme en culminant au moins deux têtes au-dessus de Luffy qu'il regardait de haut. Il suffit alors d'un seul crochet du droit pour que le sabreur s'effondre entre ses deux copains, complètement hors de combat.

_ On ne touche pas ! Ordonna Luffy d'une voix impérieuse. A mon chapeau ! Finit-il en le remettant sur sa tête et en lançant un regard condescendant aux trois épéistes.

_ Enfoiré ! Insulta l'un des deux restants debout. Tu vas voir, si on te laisse la carte du Capitaine Buggy !

_ On va te mettre la raclée de ta vie, gamin ! Cria l'autre.

Les deux attaquèrent alors en même temps le garçon au chapeau de paille mais Luffy se contenta de les envoyer au tapis sans s'éterniser.

_ Pas le temps pour ces gamineries … se lamenta Luffy, j'ai faim …

_ Ouah ! T'es fort en fait ! Vint une voix admirative du toit d'une des maisons s'alignant le long de la rue où se trouvait Luffy. La rousse qui disait quelque chose à Luffy était de retour, tout sourire. Je n'aurais pas pu terrasser ces trois brutes en trois coups de poings comme toi, je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu puisses le faire, t'es plus gringalet que moi on dirait, dit-elle avec tact. Non pour la première fois, Luffy se mit à maudire son fruit du démon qui atténuait énormément tout changement à sa silhouette extérieure pour faire apparaître son corps comme lisse et fin … comme un élastique en caoutchouc.

_ T'es qui toi ? Demanda Luffy en se curant le nez. Et pourquoi ils te chassaient ces trois-là ?

_ Je m'appelle Nami, je suis une voleuse de pirates, ça te dirait qu'on s'associe ? T'es plutôt costaud, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme ça ! S'enflamma la jeune fille.

_ Désolé, répondit Luffy sans le moindre doute dans sa voix, mais je ne suis pas du tout intéressé par ta proposition.

_ Quoi !? Laissa échapper la jeune femme complètement surprise par la rapidité de réponse du garçon. Mais attends, tu pourrais devenir riche si tu devenais mon associé, implora-t-elle.

_ Je n'ai aucune intention d'être un voleur, répondit Luffy en continuant de marcher avant de se rappeler de quelque chose et de se mettre à renifler dans toutes les directions. J'ai faim ! Lâcha-t-il en s'arrêtant, complètement dépité. Et je n'arrive pas à sentir le moindre restaurant dans cette ville …

_ Hé je sais ! S'exclama soudainement Nami en revenant à hauteur de Luffy. Je peux te faire à manger, offrit-elle. Et tu pourras me raconter un peu ce qui t'amène par ici.

_ Ok, fit Luffy avant de suivre la rousse dans une des maisons qu'ils longeaient.

Nami se mit immédiatement à fouiller les placards à la recherche de nourriture pendant que Luffy s'installait à la table qu'il avait trouvé dans ce qui avait l'air d'être la salle à manger de la maison.

_ Voilà, fit Nami en mettant un gros sandwich sous le nez de Luffy. Elle avait aussi amené une corbeille pleine de pain et un assortiment de fruits et légumes en tout genre, tomates, poires, oranges, carottes...

_ Merci, t'es sympa comme fille, pour une voleuse, remercia Luffy avec un grand sourire.

_ Hé ! Je ne vole que les pirates ! S'indigna-t-elle.

_ Je ne savais pas que les pirates avaient des maisons … balança Luffy avant de montrer une photo sur l'un des meubles dans la pièce, et je doute que tu sois déjà mère vu ton âge, finit-il nonchalamment avant d'engloutir le sandwich.

_ Euh … C'est … la ville a été désertée donc ça ne fait de tort à personne, les aliments auraient pourris si je les avaient laissés comme ça, se défendit la voleuse avec une lueur triomphale dans le regard.

_ Désertée ? Releva Luffy en se mettant à dévorer tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table à une vitesse qui commençait à choquer Nami. Pourquoi est-ce que les habitants de la ville déserteraient leurs maisons ? Ils n'aimaient pas le coin ?

_ Bien sur que non, répondit Nami en regardant le jeune au chapeau de paille d'un air interloqué. C'est juste que Buggy a décidé de faire de cette ville son QG, ils ont eu peur et ont fui. Informa-t-elle avec une moue de dégoût.

_ Donc les habitants ont fui un voleur de pirates qui s'appelle Bougie ? Demanda Luffy en levant un sourcil.

_ Non ! S'exclama Nami en regardant Luffy comme s'il était un demeuré. Mélange pas tout ! Je ! Suis une voleuse de pirates. Buggy ! Est un pirate, un capitaine cruel et sanguinaire dont on dit qu'il réduit des villes en cendres si jamais on se moque de son nez. C'est lui que les habitants ont fui.

_ Un pirate qui ne veut pas qu'on se moque de son nez et une rousse qui vole des pirates … les deux me disent quelque chose, fit Luffy en se grattant la tête. D'un seul coup, il eut une illumination … Je t'ai vu toi !

_ Hein ? Fit Nami, se détachant de la fenêtre où elle avait vu plusieurs hommes de Buggy ratisser la ville à sa recherche.

_ Tu étais à Shells Town il n'y a pas longtemps, non ? Demanda Luffy, il l'avait vu, il en était sur, dans le bar-restaurant où il avait mangé avec Coby avant d'aller à la base de la Marine.

_ Ah … Euh … Oui, répondit Nami d'un ton hésitant. C'est une ville avec une base hideuse d'où règne Morgan le Bûcheron, un marine vraiment pas commode, non ?

_ Oui ! Et même qu'on s'est vu dans la base de la Marine, se rappela Luffy. Tu étais dans un bureau à l'étage le plus haut de la base … tu ne voles pas que les pirates alors ?

_ Hum... Si, mais j'avais vraiment besoin de cette carte … se dédouana la voleuse avec un petit rire embarrassé.

_ Une carte ? Demanda Luffy, tout à coup très curieux.

_ De Grand Line, dit-elle en montrant un papier qu'elle avait à la main, c'est pour ça que je voudrais m'associer avec toi ! Proposa-t-elle à nouveau. Imagine les richesses qu'on pourrait accumuler dans la Route de Tous les Périls, on dit que les pirates là-bas sont tous tellement riches que certains règnent comme de vrais rois sur des parties entières de Grand Line, exposa-t-elle avec des yeux en forme de berris qui firent que Luffy éclata de rire avant de retrouver très vite son calme.

_ Mais attends … tu as une carte de Grand Line ? Demanda confirmation le pirate au chapeau de paille, Nami hocha la tête, interloquée par le ton enjoué du garçon. Tu ne serais quand même une navigatrice ? Demanda-t-il avec anticipation.

_ Si ! Et même la meilleure de toute l'East Blue ! Se vanta fièrement la voleuse.

_ C'est parfait ! Se félicita Luffy. Tu es tout ce qu'il nous manque à mon équipage et moi pour aller sur Grand Line ! Et je pourrais alors aller trouver le One Piece et devenir le Roi des Pirates !

_ Pirates ! Tu es un pirate ? Interrogea Nami d'un ton qui avait tout d'un coup viré au menaçant.

_ Ouais, répondit Luffy une peu étonné par le changement d'humeur de Nami mais ne s'en formalisant pas trop, Makino aussi avait des sauts d'humeur … généralement une fois par mois … se remémora Luffy avant de lancer un rapide coup d'œil à l'entrejambe de Nami en pâlissant.

_ Je déteste les pirates ! Annonça alors Nami d'un ton féroce. Je n'aime que l'argent et les mandarines !

_ Ah, ce n'est que ça, marmonna-t-il d'un ton soulagé. Donc ? Tu vas faire partie de mon équipage ? Demanda-t-il en ignorant catégoriquement ce qu'elle venait de lui dire.

_ J'ai dit ! Cria-t-elle d'un air colérique. Je hais les pirates ! Répéta-t-elle furieusement.

_ Dommage, on pourrait vivre de supers aventures !

_ Tu m'énerves avec tes trucs de pirates … fit Nami en ignorant l'autre lui vanter les mérites de la vie de pirate. Elle avait vu ce que les pirates faisaient, ils pillaient, détruisaient, tourmentaient. Elle regarda une dernière fois par la fenêtre et vit que les hommes de Buggy repassaient dans le quartier où ils étaient et commençaient à chercher dans les maisons. Nami lança un regard au pirate au chapeau de paille qui venait de passer dans la cuisine et semblait occupé à nettoyer les placards de la maison avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure … elle venait d'avoir une idée, mais elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse de ce qu'elle allait faire. _'Allez, ma fille ! On se ressaisit, c'est qu'un pirate !_' essaya-t-elle de s'endurcir avant de rejoindre Luffy dans la cuisine.

_ Nami, c'est trop bon, ce qu'ils mangeaient les habitants de cette maison, jura le pirate aux cheveux noirs dès qu'elle passa le pas de la porte alors qu'il avait le dos tourné et continuait de s'empiffrer. Nami ignora le commentaire et se contenta de plastifier un sourire faux sur son visage avant de sortir une corde.

_ Hé Luffy ! J'ai bien réfléchi et je pense que je pourrais accepter de m'associer avec toi, annonça-t-elle de la voix la plus persuasive possible en espérant intérieurement qu'il serait l'un de ces demeurés de pirates qui ne voient pas un piège arriver sur eux avant qu'ils ne soient tombés dedans.

_ Oh ? Se tourna-t-il, les joues encore toutes bouffies avant de tout avaler d'un coup. Fantastique alors ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ?

_ Bah tu m'as pas l'air bien méchant, je pense que je pourrais tolérer une association avec un pirate pas trop mauvais, mentit Nami.

_ Ok … et sinon la corde, c'est pour quoi ? Demanda Luffy alors que Nami le ficelait comme un saucisson.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai un plan, on va aller voir ce Buggy, rassura Nami avec un sourire. Luffy haussa les épaules et se laissa guider par la voleuse vers la porte de derrière, il était assez intéressé de voir quel genre de pirate était ce Buggy. De là, ils remontèrent la rue et continuèrent de déambuler dans la ville fantôme jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent face à un bar. Luffy et Nami entendaient clairement des voix et même des cris venant du toit du bar.

Nami fit monter Luffy en le poussant dans le dos, Luffy soupirant d'ennui et ils aboutirent à quelques mètres de tout un équipage qui avait planté un grand chapiteau de cirque sur le toit du bar. Tous les membres d'équipage, et même le capitaine, avaient des visages maquillés en personnages de cirque. Le capitaine, un homme de taille moyenne portant un manteau épais à épaulières, avait un gros nez rouge au milieu de la figure et des cheveux bleus formant des couettes de chaque côté de son chapeau.

Luffy reconnut alors l'homme au bout d'un instant de réflexion, Buggy le Clown, un pirate assez destructeur, comme Nami lui avait dit, réputé pour anéantir des villages entiers, mis à prix quinze millions de berris, la deuxième prime la plus haute d'East Blue en activité pour le moment.

Un des pirates interrompit alors le Capitaine au nez rouge alors qu'il s'apprêtait à punir les trois abrutis qui avaient attaqué Luffy dans la rue.

_ Capitaine ! La voleuse, elle est venue nous rapporter la carte ! Annonça le pirate à son capitaine. Luffy lança un regard en coin à Nami et vit qu'elle revenait vers lui, elle avait du parler au pirate pendant qu'il cherchait qui était Buggy. Nami le saisit alors par la corde qui le retenait prisonnier et le jeta alors aux pieds de Buggy.

_ Hé, c'est lui, son chef ! S'exclama un des trois sabreurs à qui il avait botté les fesses auparavant.

_ Je suis venu vous livrer le voleur, Capitaine Buggy, ainsi que la carte, fit alors Nami en feignant la déférence envers le pirate.

_ Oh ? Un piège … réagit assez mollement Luffy. Vilaine fille ! Envoya Luffy avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air avec le nez, il sentait de la viande, beaucoup de viande …

_ Je te suis reconnaissant de bien avoir voulu nous ramener notre propriété, remercia Buggy d'un ton dégoulinant de malice, mais pourrait-on savoir ce qui a motivé cet acte de gentillesse ? Nami tira alors la langue à Luffy, qui avait déjà repéré la nourriture et ne s'en formalisa pas vraiment, avant de s'exprimer.

_ J'en avais marre d'avoir cet abruti comme chef, il est vraiment usant à la longue et j'ai donc décidé que je méritais mieux. Et donc, me voilà, le Capitaine Buggy est après tout le pirate le plus réputé de la région, je me suis dit que vous seriez mon meilleur pari pour l'avenir, sortit Nami avec un grand sourire admiratif dirigé au pirate. C'est pour ça que je vous demande de me faire l'honneur de m'accepter comme membre de votre équipage Capitaine Buggy …

_ EH ! … jura Buggy sous le coup de la surprise avant d'être plié en quatre comme si Nami venait de lui raconter la meilleure blague qu'il avait jamais entendu. Vous avez entendus !? Elle est vraiment marrante cette petite ! Vendu ! Tu peux rejoindre l'équipage ! Proclama-t-il d'une voix très forte entre des éclats de rire.

Luffy fut bientôt mis dans une grosse cage en acier tandis que Nami était devenue la star de la fête qui battait son plein. Elle avait déjà gagné plusieurs concours de boisson et semblait s'amuser comme une folle. De son côté, Luffy avait réussi à s'emparer de plusieurs plats ou fruits, mais n'avait pas pu atteindre le moindre plat à la viande …

_ Tch … cracha-t-il en regardant en direction de Nami avec rancœur. Combien de temps ça va bien durer cette bouffonnerie, se lamenta-t-il en mâchant sa propre langue comme un chewing-gum.

_ Alors Chef ? Tu n'es pas trop à l'étroit dans ta cage ? Demanda Nami d'un ton moqueur.

_ Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Nami, mais tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton nouveau capitaine, lança Luffy avec bonne humeur. Mais bon, je ne dirais pas non à un peu de viande …

Nami lui apporta alors un des plats dont il avait essayé de s'emparer quelques minutes avant, Luffy s'empressa de tout avaler devant le regard stupéfait de la rouquine.

_ Mmm … merci ! Dit Luffy en se tapotant le ventre, il fallait toujours de la viande dans un repas. T'es sympa en fait, reconnut Luffy, je te verrais bien dans mon équipage en fait …

_ T'as toujours pas compris que je ne voulais pas te rejoindre ! Je viens de te donner en pâture à des pirates ! S'énerva la jeune fille.

_ Ouais mais tu m'as donné à manger, c'est me prendre par les sentiments ça, contra Luffy en se léchant les doigts d'une manière complètement obscène.

_ Eh bien sale petit voleur ! Qu'est-ce que ça te fait d'être enfermé dans une cage après une trahison en grande pompe de ta propre subordonnée ? Demanda Buggy en le regardant avec dédain.

_ Ce n'est pas vraiment ma subordonnée... fit remarquer Luffy.

_ Je me doute, maintenant qu'elle t'a trahie, déduisit Buggy en éclatant de rire. Tu dois l'avoir mauvaise, dit-il en regardant Luffy avec fausse sympathie. Mais c'était très mal de vouloir me voler mes affaires ! Je déteste qu'on me vole quoique ce soit ! Cria Buggy. Alors tu vas devoir être puni … sais-tu quel châtiment grandiose nous te réservons ? Demanda Buggy d'une voix sombre faisant frissonner Nami.

_ Vous allez me libérer ? Tenta Luffy avec un sourire narquois.

_ Oui … Bien sur que non ! Hurla Buggy. Espèce d'idiot ! Tu rêves éveillé toi ! LES GARS ! Meugla-t-il en se tournant vers son équipage. PRÉPAREZ DONC LA SPÉCIALE BUGGY ! Tonna-t-il avant de tourner une expression sinistre vers Luffy. Nous allons t'enterrer en grande pompe … regarde donc ce dont la Spéciale Buggy est capable, dit-il en montrant un énorme canon installé par son équipage sur le bord du toit. Le canon était tourné vers la ville et fut chargé avec un gros boulet rouge sang avec l'emblème des pirates de Buggy dessus. FEU ! Ordonna Buggy avant qu'un bruit assourdissant et une lumière aveuglante ne sortent du canon. Le tir passa ensuite à travers toute une ribambelle de maisons pour atteindre finalement la côte. Une dizaine de maisons furent toutes soufflées par l'explosion dévastatrice. Luffy regarda autour de lui et vit que les pirates de Buggy observaient tous le carnage avec fierté et admiration pour leur capitaine tandis que Nami, elle, regardait les ruines fumantes d'un air dévasté. AVEC CA ET MES POUVOIRS SURNATURELS, DOMINER GRAND LINE SERA DU GÂTEAU ET JE M'EMPARERAIS DU ONE PIECE ET DEVIENDRAIS LE SOUVERAIN SUPRÊME DE TOUS LES PIRATES ! Beugla Buggy. Luffy tourna un regard moqueur sur le clown et attira l'attention de son équipage en aspirant une quantité importante d'air.

_ HÉ LE GROS NEZ ROUGE ! Insulta-t-il, une lueur dans ses yeux trahissant son hilarité à la réaction de Buggy et de ses pirates. LE ROI DES PIRATES, CE SERA MOI ! Proclama-t-il avant que son visage ne soit à moitié occupé par un sourire géant tourné vers le clown qui semblait au bord de la crise de nerfs.

_ Nami …, prononça Buggy la voix tremblante de fureur, je comprends pourquoi tu ne pouvais plus le supporter. Il fit alors signe de tourner le canon et Luffy se retrouva peu après nez à nez avec le trou sombre d'où sortait le boulet qui venait de détruire toute une partie de la ville. Maintenant, dit-il sombrement, tu vas faire sauter ton ancien chef en grande pompe, ce sera un test de ta loyauté, décréta Buggy en donnant une boite d'allumettes à Nami. La fille semblait avoir été pétrifiée, elle regardait le paquet d'allumettes fixement, son visage blanc comme neige.

Luffy commença à sortir son coutelas depuis l'étui qu'il avait attaché, à l'envers, dans le dos, sous son T-shirt. Nami balaya la zone du regard en s'approchant de la mèche, tremblant maintenant de tout son corps alors que les membres de l'équipage de Buggy s'étaient mis à scander :

_ TIRE ! TIRE ! TIRE !

_ C'est ce qui arrive lorsque l'on se frotte au pirate sans être vraiment déterminée … fit Luffy en gardant son coutelas hors de vue, il ne voulait pas avoir à prendre cette Spéciale Buggy dans la tronche.

_ Déterminée, reprit la voleuse en relevant la tête, elle était très pâle mais ses yeux lançaient des éclairs en direction du pirate au chapeau de paille. Je ne veux pas devenir comme les pirates, ils m'ont pris la personne qui m'était la plus précieuse au monde ! Ce n'est pas de la détermination, être capable de tuer quelqu'un sans défense de sang-froid, cracha-t-elle alors que Buggy et ses groupies s'impatientaient.

_ Non, accepta sans discuter le jeune homme. Mais pour pouvoir être à la hauteur, il faut être prêt à toujours risquer sa vie, énonça Luffy, Nami écarquilla les yeux en entendant les mots de Luffy, mais son instant d'inattention lui valut le paquet d'allumettes qui fut saisi par un des pirates de Buggy.

_ Eh la nouvelle ! On en a marre d'attendre ! Déclara-t-il en grattant une allumette. Nami réagit alors instinctivement sous le regard stupéfait de Luffy, elle mit à terre le pirate en assemblant une arme en bois dissimulée en trois parties sous son mini-short.

_ Qu'est-ce que …

_ NAMI !? Cria Buggy d'un air interrogateur mais aussi complètement furieux.

_ Il t'a fallu le temps, réprimanda Luffy depuis sa cage, mais on dirait que tu as bien une conscience.

_ Aie ! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire, c'était un réflexe ! Paniqua immédiatement la rouquine en voyant les pirates de Buggy sortir leurs armes.

_ Mettez fin aux jours de cette traîtresse ! Et en grande pompe ! Ordonna Buggy.

Luffy vit que la mèche était allumée et le fit remarquer à Nami qui pâlit encore plus, ressemblant vraiment à un fantôme. Nami allait se retourner pour s'occuper de la mèche quand Luffy et elle aperçurent quatre pirates de Buggy en train de lui foncer dessus. Avertie par Luffy, Nami essaya de frapper les pirates, mais ils évitèrent son bâton, l'attaque ayant été trop lente pour avoir la moindre dangerosité. Nami se jeta alors en arrière en même temps qu'elle laissait tomber son bâton et arrêta la combustion de la mèche avec ses mains, poussant un cri de douleur qui fit grincer des dents le jeune au chapeau de paille.

_ C'en est fini ! Crièrent les quatre pirates de Buggy sur le point d'abattre leurs armes tranchantes sur le dos de la rousse quand ils furent stoppés en pleine attaque par deux sabres même pas dégainés dans le pif.

_ A quatre sur une fille … vous n'avez pas honte ? Fit le nouvel arrivant.

_ Zoro ! Salua Luffy avec un sourire, jetant un froid sur toute l'assistance. Tu t'es perdu en chemin ?

_ C'est à moi que tu demandes ça ! Tonna Zoro vers son capitaine. C'est toi qui t'es fait enlevé par un oiseau de la taille d'une maison avant de te retrouver dans une cage en métal.

_ Ça va Nami, pas trop mal les mains ? Demanda Luffy.

_ M'ignore pas !

_ Non ça va, répondit-elle, toujours stupéfiée par le nouveau venu aux cheveux verts.

_ Oi, tu crois qu'on a bien entendu ? Fit un des pirates de Buggy à un autre.

_ Ouais, répondit l'autre, il l'a bien appelé Zoro.

_ Et regardez, intervint un troisième en montrant la taille du sabreur, il a trois épées … comme le vrai chasseur de pirates.

_ Le chasseur de pirates, Roronoa Zoro, si je m'attendais, sourit Buggy, tu viens pour la prime qu'il y a sur ma tête ? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire carnassier.

_ Il connaît quelqu'un comme ça, ce pirate ? Se demanda Nami en regardant avec incrédulité le gamin enfermé dans une cage se gratter le nez comme s'il ne venait pas de frôler la mort.

_ Je ne suis plus chasseur de primes, annonça Zoro, je ne suis pas après ta tête, Buggy le Clown, ajouta-t-il. Buggy ne se départit pas de son sourire et sortit plusieurs couteaux aux lames affûtées.

_ Dommage parce que moi, dit-il en se préparant à bondir, j'ai vraiment envie de te tuer pour augmenter ma réputation ! Cria-t-il d'un air assez dérangé. JE VAIS T'EXÉCUTER EN GRANDE POMPE ! Hurla-t-il, sa voix débordant de sa soif de sang.

_ Tu devrais t'arrêter avant de commettre l'irréparable, tu vas y perdre la vie, prévint Zoro avant d'esquiver les premières attaque de Buggy avec une facilité déconcertante.

_ Fais gaffe Zoro ! Avertit Luffy. Il a un fruit !

_ T'inquiètes ! Rejeta Zoro, sur de lui. Je ne vais pas perdre contre quelqu'un d'aussi mauvais que lui, déclara-t-il avant de trancher le capitaine à quinze millions de berris en plusieurs morceaux. Nami porta immédiatement les mains à sa bouche alors que Luffy grommelait à propos d'une déception de ne pas avoir pu voir un beau combat entre deux opposants valant quelque chose.

Loin de démonter son équipage, le démembrement de Buggy le Clown fut accueilli avec des rires narquois ou moqueurs de la part des pirates maquillés en personnages de cirque, ce qui mit assez rapidement mal à l'aise les trois seules personnes à priori saines d'esprit qu'il restait sur ce toit de bar.

_ AH … ! lança tout-à-coup un Zoro à bout de souffle avant de tomber à genoux. Nami et Luffy furent alors horrifiés de voir une des mains de Buggy tenant un couteau ensanglanté se retirer de l'extérieur de la hanche gauche de Zoro pour venir se rattacher, avec les autres parties découpées, au corps du pirate.

_ Zoro ! Lâcha Luffy d'inquiétude.

_ Le fruit de la fragmentation, expliqua alors Buggy, tu peux me découper jusqu'à demain Zoro, ce sera aussi inutile que le cerveau de ton ami au chapeau de paille.

_ Hé !

_ Je croyais que les fruits du démon étaient une légende … déplora Nami en regardant Buggy séparer ses deux mains de son corps.

_ Je n'ai pas encore frappé d'endroits mettant vraiment tes chances de survie en péril, Roronoa Zoro, mais … commença Buggy avant d'être coupé par un cri de Luffy.

_ EH GROS PIF ! ON T'A JAMAIS DIT QUE C'EST DÉLOYAL D'ATTAQUER PAR DERRIÈRE ! Hurla le garçon au chapeau de paille, faisant passer le Capitaine des pirates du clown au rouge écarlate.

_ MANGE CA MUGIWARA ! Brailla Buggy sous le coup d'une rage aveuglante d'une magnitude rarement vue par son équipage en lançant l'une de ses dagues à la tête de son ennemi. Nami et Zoro poussèrent tous les deux un cri mais Luffy capta l'arme de lancer entre ses dents et la brisa avec le sourire aux lèvres.

_ Essaie encore bouffon, moqua Luffy avant de lancer un clin d'œil en direction de ses deux 'membres d'équipage'. Il coupa alors ses liens d'un coup sec de son coutelas avant de s'extirper de la cage en se compressant entre les barreaux.

_ Comment … TU POUVAIS TE LIBÉRER DEPUIS LE DÉBUT ! Ragea Nami en direction de Luffy.

_ C'était marrant de te voir trembloter parce que tu n'avais pas les tripes de faire ce qu'il fallait, avoua Luffy d'un ton amusé avant de faire signe à Zoro. Celui-ci comprit tout de suite et se mit à courir, Buggy instantanément sur ses talons. Luffy tourna alors le canon tirant la Spéciale Buggy vers l'équipage du Clown avant de ramener Zoro vers lui grâce à son bras élastique.

_ Oh … MERDE ! LA SPÉCIALE BUGGY EST TOUJOURS DEDANS ! Fit Buggy en voyant le canon pointé vers lui.

_ Boum … prédit Luffy avec un sourire alors que Nami allumait ce qui restait, c'est-à-dire pas grand chose, de la mèche. Le canon tira et la Spéciale Buggy inonda la scène de lumière et de fumée, cachant ainsi le départ de Luffy, Zoro et Nami.

* * *

Auteur : Voilà voilà pour ce chapitre, je m'excuse pour le retard même si ce n'est que quelques jours.

Je ne pensais pas que le "mini-arc" Buggy pouvait occuper autant de place, ce qui peut paraître assez redondant pour ceux qui ont vraiment suivi manga et anime, même compte tenu des changements apportés.

Pour le retour de Harry, c'est donc encore dans quelques chapitres (ce sera avant la fin de l'Arc East Blue déjà).

Édition (13/04) : Quelques corrections.


	5. Chapter 5

**S'opposer au Gouvernement Mondial, quelle drôle d'idée ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Ciao les faiblards.**

o_O O_o

Étant maintenant à quelques pâtés de maisons du saloon de Buggy et ses pirates, Nami décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait la langue.

_ Comment tu as fait ça tout à l'heure !?

_ J'ai aussi mangé un fruit, celui du Caoutchoutier, balança Luffy avant de démontrer ses dires en se tirant la joue d'un air absent. Zoro, tu veux qu'on te trouve un docteur ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton concerné.

_ Pas la peine, j'ai juste besoin d'une sieste, répondit-il d'une voix sombre. J'aurais du faire plus attention, j'ai baissé ma garde, ça m'apprendra, ronchonna Zoro d'un air dégoûté.

_ Ils sont trop étranges ceux qui ont des fruits du démon … c'était un monstre ce mec, il peut se diviser à l'infini, balança Luffy avant de frissonner quand il eut une image mentale de lui-même diviser en plusieurs parties alors qu'il essayait de manger, ça, ce serait étrange.

_ Dit le gars élastique … envoya Zoro avant de se laisser tomber contre une des maisons. Argh … je suis mort, s'efforça-t-il de dire sans gémir.

_ Hé regardez, il y a un chien ! S'exclama Luffy avant d'aller embêter un petit chien au poil ressemblant à de la laine, mais coupé ras. Le chien avait l'air d'observer, ou de garder, une boutique de nourriture pour animaux.

_ Mais c'est pas vrai, vous deux ! Explosa finalement le troisième membre de leur groupe atypique. Nami passa plusieurs fois de l'un à l'autre des hommes qui l'accompagnaient avec le regard d'un air furieux.

_ Aïe ! Cria soudainement Luffy alors que le chien, qu'il titillait depuis un bon moment, lui avait mordu le visage et tenait bon.

_ On dirait deux gamins en colonie de vacances ! S'énerva Nami. L'un a reçu une blessure grave et se contente de pioncer au milieu de la rue alors qu'on est sur la liste des cibles du pirate le plus redoutable du coin et l'autre ne pense qu'à jouer avec un chien ! Lista-t-elle avec un visage virant maintenant au cramoisi quand elle vit qu'aucun des deux ne l'écoutait. Zoro regardait en effet Luffy se débattre avec le chien comme s'il assistait à l'une des choses les plus inquiétantes qu'il ait vu de sa vie.

_ Hé ! Vous là-bas ! Interpella alors une voix appartenant manifestement à un vieil homme. Cessez de maltraiter Chouchou ! Ordonna-t-il en arrivant, il avait une lance à la main et semblait à bout de souffle. Luffy lâcha finalement le chien qui s'empressa de retourner garder le magasin.

_ Je le maltraitais pas, c'est lui qui maltraitait mon nez, gémit Luffy en se frottant le visage.

_ Qui êtes-vous et que faîtes … Oh Seigneur Dieu ! Vous êtes blessé ! Déplora-t-il en voyant la hanche de Zoro et sa ceinture couvertes de sang. Il vous faut un docteur …

_ Non, juste un peu de repos suffira, objecta Zoro, sur de lui.

_ Si tu le dis, ma maison est juste là, dit-il en emmenant Zoro vers l'une des nombreuses maisons parsemant la rue. Il revint assez rapidement avec un air confus. C'est quelque chose votre ami, les jeunes, dit-il impressionné, il s'est endormi dès que je lui ai montré ma chambre.

_ Sinon t'es qui le vieux ? Demanda Luffy avant de se faire taper sur le crâne par Nami.

_ Un peu de respect envers les personnes âgées ! Sermonna-t-elle d'un ton irrité.

_ Oh ne vous en faîtes pas mademoiselle, tempéra le vieil homme. Je suis le maire de cette ville, révéla-t-il avant de regarder dans la direction où se trouvait le bar servant de base à Buggy.

_ Ça doit être dur, compatit Nami en voyant les yeux tremblant du maire.

_ Donc vous êtes au courant pour ces pirates, constata-t-il en se passant le bras sur les yeux histoire d'effacer toute trace de larmes se formant dans ses yeux. Vous ne devriez pas être ici, c'est dangereux, ajouta-t-il d'un ton courroucé. Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici d'ailleurs ?

_ C'est une longue histoire, balaya Luffy d'un geste de la main. Le vieillard raconta ensuite l'histoire du petit chien et de son maître. Le maître de Chouchou avait été l'un des amis du maire et Chouchou avait grandi en même temps que ce magasin. Avant de mourir de maladie, plusieurs années auparavant, le maître de Chouchou avait demandé à son chien de garder la boutique comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il s'absentait. Vu qu'il n'était jamais revenu, Chouchou était resté à garder la boutique depuis lors.

Contrairement à ce que pensaient les autres villageois, le maire était persuadé que le chien n'attendait pas le retour de son maître mais tenait au contraire à garder son trésor, la boutique, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Nami eut juste le temps de complimenter l'attitude admirable du chien avant qu'ils n'entendent un rugissement venant d'un peu plus loin dans le village.

Luffy, qui avait l'habitude des bestioles de grosse taille sachant se faire entendre, n'avait pas réagi mais Nami et le maire s'étaient instantanément tendus et regardait dans la direction du rugissement d'un air apeuré.

_ Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !? Cria la navigatrice en herbe en se tournant vers le maire.

_ C'est Mohji le dresseur de fauves, avec son lion géant ! Informa-t-il d'un ton désespéré. Il faut s'enfuir, vite ! Nami et le maire commencèrent à se carapater, le maire ayant même saisi Luffy contre son gré et l'emmenant à toute vitesse le plus loin possible du lion et de son maître.

Finalement, Luffy réussit à se libérer de l'emprise du maire, le vieillard l'avait presque étranglé en voulant le sauver.

_ C'est jamais qu'un gros chat, râla Luffy en se frottant la gorge. Il revint alors sur ses pas, mais se perdit en chemin, errant dans les rues de la ville à la recherche de l'endroit où il avait laissé le chien et Zoro.

_ Comment on peut avoir un sens de l'orientation aussi mauvais !? Demanda alors la voix de la rouquine qui l'avait balancé à Buggy d'un air stupéfait.

_ J'étais sur que c'était après la maison aux volets rouges, se justifia Luffy. Nami regarda autour d'elle, il y avait déjà quatre maisons correspondant à sa description dans son champ de vision. Le maire les ramena tous les deux à l'endroit qu'ils avaient quittés précipitamment pour voir que le magasin de nourriture pour animaux en flammes et Chouchou aboyant de tristesse devant le brasier, couvert de blessures.

Luffy avait déjà disparu quand Nami se mit à le chercher furieusement du regard. Il trouva bientôt le lion et son maître en train de déambuler sans la moindre préoccupation à travers la ville. Le lion avait encore dans sa gueule un paquet de croquettes qu'il grignotait en marchant et l'homme, certainement Mohji, balayait les alentours du regard, cherchant visiblement quelque chose.

Luffy décida de leur couper la route, il avait les poings serrés et observait les deux avec un regard noir.

_ Hum.. tu es le gamin au chapeau de paille qui était avec le chasseur de pirates, constata Mohji en descendant du lion. Dis moi où est Zoro ! Il a osé moquer le Grand Capitaine Buggy ! Et moi, son second, vais m'assurer que justice soit faite !

_ Hors de question que je te dise où est Zoro, ta perruque en poil de mouton est vraiment trop bizarre, fit Luffy en narguant le membre de l'équipage de Buggy le Clown.

_ Ce sont mes cheveux ! S'indigna-t-il.

_ C'est laid … commenta Luffy en ignorant la grimace de haine que lui envoya l'autre.

_ Tu vas apprendre à te moquer du plus grand dresseur du monde, cracha Mohji, je peux dresser n'importe quel animal ! Ritchie, tue-le ! Ordonna-t-il alors avec un sourire satisfait.

Luffy regarda le lion arriver d'un air apathique jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à seulement quelques enjambées de lui. Il entortilla ses bras et saisit le lion de chaque côté de sa tête. Le lion sentit alors que quelque chose allait mal tourné mais ne put stopper sa charge en direction du chapeau de paille.

_ Gomu Gomu no Tsuchi ! Proclama Luffy alors que ses bras se démêlaient en faisant tournoyer le lion jusqu'à l'amener s'écraser face contre terre. Le bruit des pavés se brisant sous la force du choc et l'onde de choc manquant de le faire valser ramenèrent Mohji sur terre. Il observait Luffy avec une crainte immense maintenant, tournant un regard terrifié vers lui alors que Luffy avait baissé la tête et s'avançait maintenant en direction du dresseur sans dire le moindre mot.

_ Hé ! T'as une capacité surnaturelle ! Comme le capitaine ! Je … Commença à balbutier le pirate aux cheveux blancs. Je m'excuse ! Je m'excuse pour tout ! Tout ce que j'ai fait ! Implora-t-il. Luffy ne dit pas un mot mais envoya son bras gauche pour saisir le pirate par le col.

_ Tu peux t'excuser autant que tu veux, prononça-t-il en regardant Mohji dans les yeux. Le regard du chapeau de paille était impitoyable, pas une seule once de merci ne résidait dans ses yeux noirs, Mohji se mit alors à trembler de plus belle. Ça ne ramènera pas le trésor de ce chien, termina Luffy avant de faire revenir vers lui le dresseur de fauves à très grande vitesse. Il arma alors lentement son poing, laissant à Mohji le temps de le voir se préparer, serrer le poing, le mettre en position à hauteur de sa tête. Mohji écarquilla les yeux juste quand sa tête rentra en contact avec les phalanges impardonnables du jeune pirate. Luffy prolongea son poing jusqu'à avoir imprimé la tête de Mohji dans le sol pavé.

Ceci étant fait, Luffy allongea une dernière fois son bras pour récupérer le sac de nourriture pour animaux que le lion avait à la gueule juste avant et partit en direction de la boutique en feu.

Celle-ci étant facilement visible grâce à la fumée qui s'élevait au-dessus d'elle, Luffy se retrouva rapidement en vue du petit chien qui contemplait d'un air triste les derniers vestiges de la présence de son maître.

_ Alors tu t'en es sorti, pirate ! Attaqua immédiatement Nami d'un air mécontent. Luffy ne lui adressa pas un regard et se limita à marcher en direction du chien.

_ Oi Mademoiselle … tenta le maire alors que la rousse se dirigeait de façon résolue vers le jeune au chapeau de paille.

_ Les pirates sont tous pareils, ils ne font que détruire les trésors des autres sans la moindre pensée par rapport au désespoir qu'ils sèment sur leur passage, lança la jeune navigatrice vers le maire avant de se retourner vers Luffy. Peut-être que je devrais te tuer maintenant, avant que tu ne rassembles un équipage et ne te mette toi-même à faire la même chose ! Cria-t-elle d'un air hystérique avant d'essayer de s'attaquer à Luffy. Le maire s'interposa alors en lui demandant de se calmer.

_ Tu es trop faible pour me faire quoique ce soit, envoya Luffy d'un air impassible avant de continuer pour aller s'asseoir à côté du petit chien blanc.

Là, il resta silencieux un moment avant de poser le paquet de croquettes que le lion avait dans sa gueule avant qu'il ne l'envoie faire un baiser au sol pavé.

_ Je suis désolé, c'est tout ce que j'ai pu récupérer, l'autre abruti de chaton a tout mangé. S'excusa Luffy avec un sourire. C'est dommage, j'ai pas pu assisté à ton combat mais je peux voir que tu t'es bien battu pour défendre cette boutique. Félicita-t-il sincèrement. Luffy admirait par dessus tout ce genre de personnes ou dans ce cas là, d'animaux. Ceux qui étaient prêts à se battre pour protéger leur trésor, leurs amis. Et ce chien avait combattu, Luffy pouvait clairement le voir. Il avait des traces de griffures sur tout le corps, ses poils étaient tachés de sang en plusieurs endroits … ce Mohji et son lion avaient de la chance que Luffy ne soit pas porté sur le meurtre contrairement à Ace ou Harry pour qui tuer n'était qu'une alternative parmi d'autres pour remporter la victoire.

Le chien se releva à ce moment-là et prit le paquet de croquettes rescapé dans sa gueule avant de commencer à s'en aller. Il se retourna juste au coin de la rue pour aboyer quelque chose à Luffy qui sourit au chien comme s'il avait parfaitement compris ce que le chien voulait dire.

_ Oui, toi aussi ! Sois fort et amuse-toi bien ! Salua-t-il avant de regarder en direction du bar qu'occupaient les pirates de Buggy en serrant les poings.

_ Hé euh … vint la voix de la rouquine qui avait voulu l'attaquer. Je voulais m'excuser, je ne croyais pas que …

_ Te bile pas, je savais dans quoi je m'engageais en devenant pirate, remarqua Luffy en se relevant et en s'époussetant les vêtements. Bon maintenant … il n'eut pas le temps d'en dire plus avant qu'un tir de canon ne fut entendu et suivi d'une explosion colossale qui emporta toute une rangée de maisons sur son passage à seulement quelques mètres du maire, Luffy et Nami.

_ AAAAH ! Je n'en peux plus ! Cria le maire, en s'arrachant les cheveux. IL Y A QUARANTE ANS, NOUS AVONS CONSTRUIT CETTE VILLE ! JE L'AI VU GRANDIR, PROSPERER ! ET MAINTENANT, JE NE PEUX RIEN FAIRE POUR LA DEFENDRE, MEME ALORS QU'ILS DETRUISENT MA PROPRE MAISON ! C'EN EST ASSEZ ! JE ME DOIS DE FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE, IL Y A DES COMBATS QU'UN HOMME NE PEUT EVITER ! Meugla-t-il en prenant la lance qu'il avait dans son dos en main. Luffy écarquilla alors les yeux en entendant les cris du maire.

_ Zoro ! Lança-t-il. Il dormait bien chez vous ! S'exclama-t-il en regardant le maire. Celui-ci prit alors un air triste alors que Nami avait pâli.

_ Il doit être mort, je suis désolé, ma maison a été entièrement soufflée par l'explosion, s'excusa le maire d'un ton solennel.

_ Oh … vint alors un râle qui stupéfia Nami et le maire mais fit soupirer Luffy de soulagement. C'était pas nécessaire d'aller jusque là pour me réveiller, grommela le sabreur aux cheveux verts en s'asseyant dans les décombres, la tête dans les mains.

_ Tu vas bien ! S'exclama Luffy d'un ton enjouée. J'ai eu peur !

_ Il en faudra plus pour m'avoir, répondit Zoro avec un sourire crispé, il sentait encore la douleur de sa blessure contre le Clown.

_ Et comment il a pu survivre à une de ces Spéciales Buggy … marmonna Nami d'un air désabusé.

_ C'est comme si on était en train de m'enlever le cœur, je ne peux plus les laisser faire ! Je ne les laisserais pas détruire plus de 40 ans de dur labeur et de souvenirs ! Je suis le maire de cette ville, même Chouchou et ce gamin se sont plus battus que moi ! S'indigna le maire avec les yeux embués de larmes en regardant les décombres de sa maison.

_ Attendez ! C'est de la folie ! Tenta Nami quand elle s'aperçut de ce que voulait faire le maire. Elle essaye de s'interposer et de le retenir mais le vieil homme ne l'écouta pas et partit déterminé dans la direction de la base de Buggy.

_ Je dois me battre ! J'ai été un couard pendant trop longtemps ! Martela le maire.

_ Non ! Vous ne devez pas ! Ne faites pas ça ! Implora Nami en essayant de ramener le maire à la raison.

_ Cool hein, mon choix de navigatrice … commenta Luffy alors que Zoro observait la scène qui se déroulait devant eux d'un œil intéressé. Il hocha la tête avec un sourire.

_ On verra bien, dit-il quand même un peu sceptique, il y avait quelque chose de pas net avec cette fille.

_ Dites-lui vous ! Interpella Nami sur un ton désespéré. Il ne doit pas y aller, ce n'est pas un acte réfléchi !

_ Je sais que ce n'est pas une chose à faire ! Mais je dois quand même le faire ! Cria-t-il avec les larmes aux yeux. Elle le lâcha alors sous le choc et il partit en courant, lançant des imprécations et autres jurons destinés à Buggy le Clown.

_ Il pleurait … chuchota la voleuse de pirates d'une voix blanche. Elle savait maintenant ce que le maire avait en tête. Il voulait se sacrifier pour sa ville, il n'avait plus rien à perdre si les pirates détruisaient son trésor, cette ville. Il se battrait jusqu'au bout ou mourrait en essayant … comme elle avec Cocoyashi.

_ Ah bon, fit Luffy avec un sourire féroce. Je n'ai rien vu moi, mentit-il en se craquant les poings.

_ Ça devient intéressant là, ajouta Zoro avec le même sourire que son capitaine.

_ T'as raison, se mit-il à rire avant de commencer à marcher dans la même direction que le maire aux côtés de Zoro.

_ Comment vous pouvez rire alors que …

_ T'inquiètes pas, coupa Luffy d'un air nonchalant. Je l'aime bien ce papy, on va pas le laisser mourir, assura-t-il avec un sourire.

Ils retrouvèrent le maire devant le saloon servant de base à Buggy. Le Capitaine des pirates avait en effet envoyé sa main détachée du reste de son corps étrangler le pauvre vieil homme qui se débattait comme un diable. Le maire avait des larmes de fureurs qui ruisselaient le long de ses joues alors qu'il regardait le pirate qui avait attaqué sa ville se vanter de sa puissance et moquer sa faiblesse.

_ Oh vieil ahuri ! Un trésor, ce sont des richesses, des joyaux, de la tunes ! Pas une ville que tu n'arriveras jamais à protéger en étant aussi minable !

Buggy dut s'interrompre quand il sentit une douleur aiguë à sa main. Il vit alors que le gamin au chapeau de paille avait saisi sa main et libéré le vieux maire de la ville qui était tombé dans les pommes après avoir craché du sang.

_ Vous êtes vraiment surs que vous êtes en état de battre Buggy, demanda nerveusement Nami en lançant un regard appuyé à la tache de sang marquant l'endroit de la blessure de Zoro.

_ Cette entaille fait plus mal à ma dignité qu'à moi, je suis parfaitement prêt à les envoyer en Enfer. Assura Zoro en repérant du coin de l'œil un homme avec un sabre à la main monté sur un monocycle. Et je crois que je sais déjà qui je vais trancher, dit-il d'une voix sombre qui fit frissonner Nami.

_ En tout cas moi, je m'en fiche de vos affaires, tout ce que je veux, c'est le trésor, décréta-t-elle.

_ Pas de soucis Nami, tu t'occupes du trésor et de la carte et on se charge de l'affreux, acquiesça Luffy en affrontant Buggy du regard avant de le laisser reprendre sa main.

_ JE VAIS TOUS VOUS MASSACRER ! Hurla Buggy en furie.

Le maire choisit alors ce moment pour se relever et reprendre sa lance sous l'œil exaspéré de Luffy et celui, anxieux, de Nami.

_ Vous les jeunes, pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? C'est mon village et ma bataille ! Partez ! Haleta-t-il alors qu'il filet de sang coulait encore de sa bouche.

Luffy le prit alors par le dos du crane et le fracassa contre une des maisons avant qu'il n'ait le temps de réagir.

_ Mais pourquoi t'as fait ça ?! S'exclama Nami au comble de la stupéfaction.

_ Ils se battent entre eux, railla Buggy alors que son équipage éclatait de rire.

_ Il nous aurait gêné, et aurait pu se faire tuer en chargeant comme ça sans réfléchir, expliqua Zoro en lançant un regard approbateur à Luffy.

_ On n'a pas besoin d'un non-combattant dans nos pattes, ajouta Luffy.

_ C'est pas une raison ! Protesta énergiquement la jeune fille rousse. Tu aurais pu faire les choses autrement !

Luffy soupira avant de se mettre le doigt dans le nez et de prendre une grande inspiration. Zoro et Nami le regardèrent d'un air interrogateur tandis que les pirates du Clown continuaient de se moquer de ce qui, selon eux, n'était qu'une troupe de voleurs minables qui avait d'attaquer le mauvais équipage de pirates.

_ OH TOI LA-HAUT ! T'ES QU'UN ABRUTI AVEC UN GROS NEZ ROUGE COMPLETEMENT STUPIDE ! Insulta Luffy d'une voix assourdissante.

_ Abruti ! Je t'ai dit qu'il était hyper-sensible sur son nez ! Siffla Nami en pâlissant quand elle vit que Buggy semblait tremblait de fureur en regardant son 'associé' d'un regard meurtrier.

_ TIREZ VITE UNE SPECIALE BUGGY ! VAPORISEZ-LE ! Rugit Buggy. Zoro et Nami écarquillèrent leurs yeux quand ils virent l'énorme canon de Buggy les regarder droit dans les yeux depuis le toit du bar.

_ Luffy ! On doit l'éviter ! Cria Zoro en voyant que l'homme-caoutchouc n'avait pas bougé d'un poil alors que le canon venait de tirer.

_ VOUS ETES DES MALADES ! Hurla Nami en sautant le plus loin possible sur le côté.

Luffy se contenta de sourire passivement avant de commencer à aspirer une quantité incroyable d'air et de gonfler devant les yeux exorbités des deux autres.

_ Gomu Gomu no … Fuusen ! Annonça le capitaine en se mettant sur la trajectoire du gros boulet de canon de Buggy.

_ NON ! S'exclama Buggy alors que Luffy venait de renvoyer le boulet de canon.

_ IL L'A RENVOYE ! Beuglèrent plusieurs pirates de Buggy avant qu'une explosion puissante n'emporte tout le Saloon et l'équipage du Clown.

_ T'aurais pu nous prévenir, lâcha Zoro en soupirant.

_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu es à la fin … ? Gémit Nami en tombant à genou, sonnée par les capacités et la destruction engendrées par le garçon aux cheveux noirs.

_ Il y en a moins maintenant, on va y voir clair, commenta Luffy alors que la fumée de l'explosion commençait à disparaître de la zone.

_ Tu vas me dire ce que tu es à la fin ! Cria Nami. J'ai cru que tu étais simplement super souple après t'avoir vu sortir de la cage mais là, je vois mal comment tu pourrais être humain ! Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?

_ Bah c'était ma technique du ballon de baudruche, Gomu Gomu no Fuusen quoi ! Expliqua Luffy comme si c'était évident, ce qui pour lui l'était.

_ Je te demande pas comment ça s'appelle mais comment t'as pu faire ça ! C'est pas normal ! S'indigna la cartographe en cherchant du support du côté de Zoro. Celui-ci regardait leur petit spectacle avec un sourire en coin et soupira quand elle se tourna vers lui.

_ Il te l'a déjà dit tout-à-l'heure, fruit du Caoutchoutier, se contenta-t-il de dire avant de plisser les yeux d'un air irrité quand il vit les débris du bar trembler par endroits. L'utilisateur de monocycle et le Capitaine Buggy émergèrent alors des décombres. Ils étaient tous les deux parfaitement vierges de tout dommage et tenaient chacun des boucliers humains les ayant protégés de l'explosion de la Spéciale Buggy. L'acrobate avait le l'énorme lion de Mohji qu'il jeta à terre d'un air ennuyé tandis que Buggy avait saisi deux de ses membres d'équipage qui semblaient avoir pris l'explosion de plein fouet et avaient l'air carbonisés.

_ Je crois que c'est le plus grand affront que l'on nous ait fait depuis le début de l'équipage, Capitaine, déclara l'épéiste d'un air hautain.

_ Ma colère est à son paroxysme, annonça Buggy en regardant Luffy d'un air furieux.

Mohji choisit ce moment pour se relever, il avait apparemment pu rejoindre son équipage après s'être extirpé du mini-cratère dans lequel Luffy l'avait laissé. Il jeta un œil autour de lui et vit que son animal de compagnie préféré venait d'être lancer négligemment par Cabaji.

_ Cabaji ! Qu'as-tu fait à mon Ritchie ! Oh Ritchie ! Déplora Mohji en lançant un regard noir à son coéquipier alors que le lion se cachait derrière un débris pour ne pas être visible du regard meurtrier de Cabaji.

_ J'ai utilisé ton chaton pour ne pas avoir à salir mes vêtements, s'expliqua le pirate avant de recentrer son attention sur les trois voleurs qui s'opposaient à eux.

Mohji suivit la direction du regard de son collègue et aperçut alors le gamin au chapeau de paille qui l'avait éliminé en un coup de poing.

_ Aaaah ! C'est Mugiwara ! Cria-t-il pris de panique. Faîtes attention Capitaine Buggy ! Ce gamin a mangé un fruit du démon, c'est un homme-caoutchouc ! Avertit le dresseur de fauves.

_ Un homme-caoutchouc ? Reprit Nami de son côté en se tournant vers Luffy. Celui-ci se tira les joues, ignorant suprêmement ses adversaires du moment, et hocha la tête en confirmant qu'il était bien en caoutchouc.

_ Un fruit du démon … concéda Buggy d'une voix sombre en regardant Luffy faire le pitre avec ses capacités surnaturelles. C'est comme ça qu'il a pu nous renvoyer la Spéciale Buggy, déduisit-il avant de saisir son Vice-Capitaine avec ses mains volantes détachées de son corps. Mais si tu savais ça Mohji … minauda-t-il d'un ton faussement cajoleur qui fit trembler son subordonné. POURQUOI TU NE ME L'AS PAS DIT PLUS TOT !? Rugit-t-il en lançant le pirate sur ses ennemis.

_ MAIS J'AI ESSAYE ! Répliqua Mohji en s'envolant droit sur Luffy. DEGAGE ! TOI ! Hurla-t-il alors que Luffy ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

_ Non, toi DEGAGE ! Rétorqua Luffy en envoyant l'homme voler vers un bâtiment d'un coup de pied dévastateur qui couvrit sa sandale du sang de Mohji. Et le combat commence ! Éructa-t-il d'un ton joyeux.

_ Je vais venger notre équipage, foi de Cabaji, Commandant des pirates de Buggy le Clown.

Cabaji sauta alors sur son monocycle et partit avec célérité en direction de Luffy, sa lame prête à embrocher le gamin au chapeau de paille quand une autre lame rencontra la sienne et le stoppa net.

_ Je vais être ton adversaire si tu as une épée, aussi mauvaise soit-elle, défia Zoro en tenant l'acrobate en respect avec un de ses sabres noirs.

_ Ce sera un honneur de devenir celui qui aura tué le chasseur de pirates Roronoa Zoro, répondit Cabaji d'un air féroce.

Luffy parut vouloir intervenir, il voyait que du sang s'écoulait toujours de la blessure sur le côté de Zoro mais il ne savait pas si l'épéiste accepterait de rester en retrait et de se reposer alors qu'il venait de s'attaquer lui-même à son adversaire.

Les inquiétudes de Luffy concernant la blessure de Zoro devinrent vite fondées quand le Commandant cracha du feu après avoir crié 'Technique Acrobatique ! Le Cracheur de Feu !' et frappa Zoro exactement à l'endroit de sa blessure, facilement repérable par l'énorme tache rouge traversant les différentes couches de vêtements. Zoro se mit à hurler de douleur en se roulant à terre sous le regard impuissant de Luffy et celui, outré et furieux de Nami.

_ Il a tapé en plein sur la blessure, l'enfoiré ! S'indigna la rousse.

_ Je ne t'ai pourtant pas frappé aussi fort, si ? Demanda Cabaji d'un ton moqueur en regardant le chasseur de pirates d'East Blue crier de douleur. Technique Acrobatique, annonça-t-il en mettant son épée à ses côté, pointé vers le sol. L'Assassin Invisible ! S'exclama-t-il alors qu'il faisait tournoyer son sabre de façon à former un épais nuage de poussière avec les particules volatiles qui étaient sur le sol.

_ Une technique ça … marmonna Zoro alors qu'il se ressaisissait et avait réussi à s'asseoir. Juste un nuage de poussière, railla-t-il avant de devoir se défendre à l'aide des deux sabres qu'il avait dans les mains d'une attaque de l'acrobate. Il ne vit alors que trop tard le pied droit de Cabaji heurter une nouvelle fois sa blessure à la hanche, le condamnant à une autre séance de douleur intense.

_ Cet enfoiré l'a encore fait ! Cria Nami.

_ Vraiment pitoyable, commenta Cabaji en regardant Zoro se tordre de douleur. Un adulte pleurant et se roulant parterre …

_ Et toi ! Tu ne vas pas l'aider ! S'énerva Nami en se tournant vers Luffy qui regardait la scène d'un air impassible. Tu ne crois pas qu'il y a mieux à faire que regarder ton ami se faire tuer ! Il était trop faible dès le début, avec cette blessure.

_ Ne pense pas que parce que nous avons subi un coup terrible à cause des pouvoirs étranges de ton partenaire, nous sommes vaincus pour autant, chasseur de pirates, mis en garde le pirate du Clown. Vous allez comprendre que faire des pirates de Buggy vos ennemis n'était pas une bonne idée, jura-t-il avant de s'élancer alors que Zoro était toujours à terre.

Zoro parvint à se redresser au dernier moment, quand Cabaji était à deux doigts de l'empaler sur son épée. Il dévia le coup de l'acrobate d'un simple coup de son sabre de gauche en se relevant malgré la douleur et un début de fièvre.

_ J'espère que c'était marrant d'attaquer ma blessure, grommela Zoro en regardant Cabaji s'écraser au sol avec son monocycle. Il retourna alors son sabre de gauche vers lui même et s'arracha tout le bandage et une partie de son flanc blessé, laissant une gerbe importante de sang éclabousser le sol et ouvrant sa blessure de plus belle. Cabaji écarquilla les yeux en voyant ce que son adversaire venait de faire tandis que Buggy et Nami ne semblaient pas en croire leurs yeux. Luffy grinça des dents mais résista son envie de frapper son premier membre d'équipage sur l'arrière du crâne, il était comme Harry, sans aucune jugeote pour ce qui était de tout ce qui concernait le médical … Luffy aurait à trouver un médecin rapidement sur Grand Line.

Zoro souffla un grand coup, l'entaille qu'il venait de se faire lui avait plus fait mal que prévu et il avait eu du mal à se concentrer suffisamment sur le reste pour éviter la douleur.

_ Je vais devenir le plus grand épéiste du monde, assura Zoro d'un ton indifférent. Je vais te montrer le fossé qui nous sépare, défia-t-il en mettant son sabre blanc, une lame resplendissante et parfaitement aiguisée contrastant avec ses deux autres sabres, dans sa bouche.

Le combat entre Zoro et Cabaji fut assez rapide, décevant et donna l'impression à Luffy de se revoir en train d'être écrasé par Harry ou Ace … ou même Sabo. Cabaji avait quelques tours intéressants, si bien utilisés et couplés avec une maîtrise respectable de l'escrime. Mais l'homme était arrogant, laissant son ego l'aveugler et l'empêchant de réellement devenir plus fort et d'être une véritable menace. A côté, Zoro avait une certaine adresse et beaucoup de force, ce qui le rendait assez redoutable … même si Luffy était sur que Harry pourrait le battre à l'épée.

Au final, Cabaji avait tenté d'embrocher Zoro en sautant le plus haut possible, choisissant de se reposer sur la triche. Son Capitaine avait utilisé sa technique du 'Bara Bara Hou' consistant à envoyer sa main détachée vers un objectif en ligne droite à grande vitesse. Luffy avait interrompu la main en marchant dessus, empêchant Buggy d'interférer dans un duel entre deux combattants, le garçon au chapeau de paille avait appris ça de son grand-père, personne n'a le droit de s'immiscer dans un duel. Nami ne comprenait pas cela, elle n'était pas une combattante, elle ne le serait probablement jamais. La jeune femme était manifestement intelligente et semblait être habituée à travailler dans l'ombre pour voler les pirates mais elle n'avait pas l'état d'esprit nécessaire pour devenir une guerrière, comme Luffy et Zoro l'étaient.

Le combat entre les deux épéistes terminé, Cabaji tranché par un 'Oni Giri' que même Luffy avait du mal à suivre à cause de la vitesse d'exécution, Zoro se laissa tomber sur le sol, corrigeant Buggy qui venait de les traiter de voleurs en disant fièrement qu'ils étaient des pirates.

* * *

J'ai été prolifique ce week-end, c'était cool.  
Ce qui est moins cool, c'est que j'ai beaucoup de travail en retard pour les deux semaines à venir, mais je vais gérer ! J'ai dit non à la vie sociale ! Enfin, on verra, demain, il y a piscine.

Sinon, la mise en place pour le "fameux" duel entre Buggy et Luffy, une idée lumineuse d'ailleurs de Luffy ... dont il ne se souviendra sûrement pas avant un petit moment. Et puis dans le prochain chapitre, on va voir du côté de Harry avec l'arrivée de Garp en East Blue ... un Garp tellement de bonne humeur.

Voili voilou, je vous dis en principe à la semaine prochaine et bonne lecture à tous.

Édition (13/04) : Quelques corrections.


	6. Chapter 6

**S'opposer au Gouvernement Mondial : Quelle drôle d'idée ?**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.**

oO Oo

Les deux capitaines se faisaient maintenant face, Luffy, sachant que Buggy était son ticket pour Grand Line, Buggy, voulant venger son équipage.

_ Donc vous êtes des pirates ? Reprit-il après que Zoro se soit laissé tomber et ait commencé à ronfler quasi-instantanément.

_ Ouais, acquiesça Luffy avec un sourire. Et il nous faut ta carte de Grand Line pour continuer.

_ Et qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire là-bas ? Railla furieusement l'autre capitaine. Du tourisme ! Grand Line, c'est pas un endroit comme les autres, abruti ! Toi et ta bande de bleus, vous ferez as long feu avant de vous faire atomiser en grande pompe ! Prédit sauvagement le Clown.

_ Non, je vais devenir le Roi des Pirates, informa Luffy d'un ton égal, manquant de faire trébucher son interlocuteur.

_ TE FOUS PAS DE MA GUEULE ! Éclata Buggy d'une voix si forte que plusieurs de ses hommes jouant à faire les morts se protégeaient quand même les oreilles. ROI DES PIRATES ! ET JE SUIS DIEU EN PERSONNE ! TU RÉFLÉCHIS AVANT DE DÉBLATÉRER DES CONNERIES ! COMME SI UN GRINGALET COMME TOI ALLAIS RÉUNIR TOUTES LES RICHESSES DU MONDE ! JE SUIS LE SEUL A POUVOIR Y ARRIVER ! T'AVISES MÊME PAS D'Y PENSER, C'EST LARGEMENT AU-DELÀ DE CE QU'UN MINABLE DANS TON GENRE PEUT FAIRE !

_ Tu vas voir si je suis un minable, salopard de nez rouge ! Répliqua Luffy d'un ton moqueur, il allait remettre à sa place le clown qui pensait lui faire abandonner son rêve. Ferme-là et battons-nous, ton sermon me donne la migraine, rajouta-t-il en baillant.

_ Je vais t'apprendre à tourner 7 fois ta langue dans ta bouche, Gomu Gomu de merde, déclara Buggy d'une voix meurtrière. Rien que de voir ton chapeau, ça me rappelle ce connard de roux, lâcha le Clown, interpellant la curiosité de Luffy.

_ Un roux ? S'exclama Luffy. Avec ce chapeau ? Tu connais Shanks ? Interrogea Luffy d'un ton sceptique. Qu'est-ce que Shanks pouvait avoir à voir avec ce bouffon ?

_Gomu Gomu No Flash-back_

_ Hé Luffy, regarde un peu ça, interpella un Harry ayant l'air d'avoir onze-douze ans en relevant les yeux du journal qu'il avait en face de lui. Ton héros est quelqu'un de vraiment important.

L'autre garçon, portant un chapeau de paille encore trop grand pour lui, se retourna du comptoir du bar où il était en train de démolir un gâteau entier à lui tout seul pour répondre.

_ De qui tu parles ?

_ Le gars qui t'a sauvé la vie et que t'idéalise, c'est bien Shanks, le rouquin à la balafre …

_ Ils parlent de Shanks dans le journal ! S'exclama Luffy avant de regarder le reste de gâteau devant lui et d'ensuite lancer un regard perplexe vers le journal.

_ Luffy en train d'hésiter entre la nourriture et de la lecture, la fin du monde doit être proche, murmura Harry avec un sourire moqueur dirigé vers Luffy.

_ Allez Harry ! Craqua le plus grand en se remettant à attaquer son gâteau. Tu peux lire ! C'est chiant de lire … maugréa-t-il.

_ C'est important de savoir un minimum de choses si tu veux vivre et être un bon Capitaine pirate, sermonna Harry avant de se pencher sur le journal. Ils disent que Shanks le Roux est un des Yonko, les quatre empereurs du Nouveau Monde, tu te souviens de ce qu'est le Nouveau Monde ?

_ La partie de Grand Line après l'île des Sirènes, répondit Luffy d'un ton absent. Donc Shanks est si fort que ça …

_ Oui, il est si fort qu'il a battu une flotte de douze navires pirates alliés qui étaient venus l'attaquer sur son territoire, selon le journal. Le Capitaine qui menait l'attaque valait 530 millions de berris, il avait déjà fait pas mal de grabuge et avait réussi à tenir tête à Crocodile, le Shichibukai. Expliqua Harry en parcourant le journal des yeux.

_ Ah ouais, ces pirates qui s'allient aux patrons de Jii-chan.

_ Exactement, acquiesça Harry.

_ Bon, viens, on va aller se faire un cerf, j'en ai marre du crocodile, décréta Luffy en se léchant les restes du gâteau dégoulinant sur ses lèvres et ses joues.

_ Ils sont à l'autre bout de l'île, pointa Harry avec un visage dénué d'expression.

_ Justement, ça nous fera une aventure à traverser la ville, fit Luffy avec un sourire bien trop grand pour rassurer Harry.

_Gomu Gomu No Retour vers le futur ?  
_

Ce jour-là, Harry et Luffy avaient encore été titiller les gardes de Goa, et piquer quelques légumes et condiments pour accompagner le cerf flambé qu'ils s'étaient préparés ensuite sur la plage, se rappela Luffy avec un petit sourire.

_ Oh Gomu Gomu ! Appela Buggy d'une voix forte. Écoute quand je te parle !

_ Désolé, s'excusa Luffy en s'inclinant respectueusement, un sourire aux lèvres.

_ Tu me prends vraiment pour un con, Mugiwara ! Arrête de te moquer de moi ! C'est mon nez qui te revient pas ! S'emporta rapidement le clown.

_ Tes cheveux aussi, répondit Luffy du tac au tac. Elles sont jolies les couettes, me rappellent une petite fille de mon village, avoua-t-il d'un air amusé qui continua de faire monter l'irritation de son adversaire.

_ Je vais t'avoir Mugiwara ! Hurla Buggy en s'élançant vers Luffy. Celui-ci lança un regard en coin à Nami qui était en train de se faufiler sur le côté d'une maison et leva sa main en l'air pour arrêter Buggy. Il venait de retrouver d'où il avait la première fois entendu parler d'un clown colérique avec un pouvoir lui permettant de séparer sa tête du reste de son corps.

_ Je me souviens de toi ! S'exclama le garçon au chapeau de paille.

_ Ah ? Fit Buggy en s'arrêtant à quelques mètres de Luffy.

_ Tu es le nez rouge que Shanks a sauvé de la noyade quand il a sauté à l'eau alors qu'il avait mangé un fruit du démon, dénonça Luffy avant d'éclater de rire. Je me souviens, je l'avais raconter à mes frères, ils avaient juste explosés de rire !

_ Mugiwara … prononça doucement Buggy en lançant un regard assassin à Luffy. Tu vas payer pour ton insolence. Fit Buggy avant de dégainer plusieurs dagues en même temps à chaque écart entre les doigts de ses deux mains.

_ Vaut mieux être insolent que ridicule, moqua Luffy en se tendant, le bras droit en arrière, prêt à voler vers son ennemi.

_ Je vais détruire ce chapeau ! Jura Buggy avant de lancer sa main droite sur Luffy.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas détruire le chapeau de Shanks ! Contra Luffy en esquivant la main volante et les lames qu'elle brandissait. Gomu Gomu no Pistol !

Buggy évita le poing élastique de Luffy en faisant sauter sa tête comme un bouchon de champagne, et eut un sourire suintant de malice.

_ Shanks a détruit ma vie ! S'exclama-t-il. Ton pouvoir a une grande faiblesse, si tu t'allonges, tu t'ajoutes toi-même des points faibles, ajouta-t-il avant d'abattre les dagues de sa main gauche sur le bras étiré.

_ Shanks t'a sauvé, sale menteur ! Cria Luffy en rappelant rapidement son bras et en attaquant cette fois avec sa jambe. Gomu Gomu no Muchi !

_ C'est à cause de lui que j'ai avalé ce maudit fruit ! Cracha Buggy d'un ton venimeux en sautant par-dessus la jambe de Luffy.

_ Tu devrais le remercier, sans ce fruit, t'es jamais qu'un minable qui se tartine de maquillage et casse des maisons en bois avec un gros canon, lança l'homme-élastique en écartant son chapeau hors de portée des dagues lancées par le clown.

Buggy commença à attaquer de plus en plus rapidement, tentant d'attirer l'attention du gamin sur ses coups mortels pour pouvoir lui détruire son satané chapeau de paille. Mais le garçon sembla comprendre que Buggy semblait très pressé de pouvoir se venger sur un objet ayant appartenu à une personne qu'il haïssait autant que ça. Il lâcha son chapeau sur l'une des maisons proches de leur combat en étirant l'un de ses bras avant de se propulser dans le sens opposé, directement sur Buggy, en ramenant son bras à toute vitesse à sa taille normale. Ainsi lancé, il put enfin frapper un Buggy totalement prit au dépourvu en plein dans l'estomac, envoyant le pirate plusieurs dizaines de mètres en arrière. Bien sur, démontrant la légendaire endurance des utilisateurs de Fruits du Démon, Buggy resta debout, bien qu'il ait du mal à respirer après un tel coup.

_ Mugiwara … agonisa-t-il entre ses prises d'air forcées et douloureuses.

_ T'as essayé de t'en prendre à mon chapeau, déclara Luffy d'une voix d'outre-tombe. Je vais t'écraser la tête … minauda-t-il d'un air soudainement mélodieux avec un sourire démoniaque.

Luffy se mit à enchaîner rapidement coups de pied et coups de poing tandis que Buggy avait explosé en plusieurs parties et essayait d'attaquer ses membres étirés. A un moment, Buggy tenta d'occuper le chapeau de paille en dévoilant les lames dans ses chaussures et en séparant ses doigts du reste de sa main gauche pour aller s'attaquer au chapeau de Shanks auquel l'infernal petit pirate de pacotille semblait beaucoup tenir. Luffy s'en aperçut un peu tard du coin de l'œil mais l'empêcha d'atteindre son chapeau en étirant sa jambe et en la rabattant sur le bras droit de Buggy, coupant au passage en deux la maison sur laquelle avait été posé son chapeau.

Un hoquet de surprise clairement féminin se fit entendre et attira soudainement l'attention des deux combattants.

Nami était là, observant les décombres puis les deux pirates avec des yeux exorbités, un énorme sac débordant de trésors sur l'épaule. Luffy et Buggy la regardèrent un moment avant que le regard du clown ne se durcisse.

_ Comme si j'allais te laisser me prendre MON trésor, sale voleuse ! Cria-t-il en s'élançant vers la rousse qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Luffy s'interposa, stoppant le pirate en étirant sa jambe qui balayant la large zone entre Nami et Buggy.

_ Je suis toujours ton adversaire, gronda Luffy en voyant le torse de Buggy exploser en d'innombrables morceaux. Très rapidement, Buggy reforma le haut de son corps, volant vers Nami, lames en avant. Luffy balaya les alentours d'un regard alarmé, il ne pourrait pas protéger la voleuse du clown à la vitesse à laquelle il allait. Ses yeux tombèrent alors sur le bas du corps du Capitaine Buggy, étant resté sur place … sans défense.

Nami la voleuse de pirate avait été stupéfaite par les pouvoirs de ce Luffy et du Capitaine des pirates du clown. Dans toutes ses années de larcin autour d'East Blue, elle n'avait jamais été confrontée à une personne avec de tels pouvoirs surnaturels. Elle avait entendu parler de certaines personnes soupçonnés d'être très puissantes, de disposer de capacités surhumaines, mais elle avait cru qu'ils étaient seulement très forts et avaient tellement intimidé leurs adversaires que ceux-ci grossissaient la puissance de ceux qui les avaient défaits pour ne pas paraître faibles.

Et là, elle se retrouvait prise dans une bataille entre un pirate sanguinaire invulnérable aux épées parce qu'il pouvait rattacher toutes les parties de son corps à volonté et un autre pirate ressemblant à un gamin de 15 ans invulnérable aux coups de feu et boulets de canon parce que son corps était littéralement en caoutchouc.

Elle avait déjà expliqué que tout ce qu'elle était prête à faire était de dérober les objets de valeur stockés avec la carte dans la cachette au trésor de Buggy et de son équipage mais elle avait fait l'erreur en revenant de vouloir jeter un œil au combat entre Buggy et ce Luffy. Elle ne s'était pas attendu à voir le gringalet tenir tête au pirate alors qu'il avait une prime aussi importante. Alors quand elle avait vu les deux se battre encore et que ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient le dessus, elle avait été étonnée. Et puis, elle avait vu simultanément Buggy le Clown se découper en morceaux pour attaquer son nouvel associé à plusieurs endroits différents et Luffy détruire une maison entière avec sa jambe pour protéger son chapeau auquel il avait l'air de tenir autant qu'elle tenait à ses mandariniers. Et voilà que maintenant ce malade de clown lui fonçait dessus, toutes lames dehors, prêt à la démembrer sur place.

Nami cria en voyant Buggy se rapprocher à grande vitesse avant d'ouvrir des yeux ronds quand l'homme se crispa avec une expression d'intense douleur défigurant son visage qui n'avait plus rien d'humain. Elle tourna la tête et vit que Luffy avait enfoncé sa jambe droite dans l'entrejambe de Buggy, propulsant le bas du corps du pirate à un bon mètre de hauteur. Nami grinça des dents en s'imaginant la douleur que devait ressentir Buggy à ce moment-là.

_ MUGIWARA ! Lâcha-t-il avec une voix plusieurs octaves plus haut qu'auparavant. Il fit alors exploser le bas de son corps de la même façon que le haut et repartit à la chasse de la voleuse et de son trésor. Nami se remit à courir en poussant des cris de désespoir alors que Buggy se mettait à alterner entre un rire dément, des halètements de douleur et finalement un hurlement de rage qui ne firent rien pour calmer la navigatrice rousse qui s'enfonçait dans une crise de panique hystérique.

_ MUGIWARA ! JE T'ORDONNE DE LÂCHER CE PUTAIN DE PIED ! Tonna Buggy, attirant l'attention de Nami sur le fait que Luffy était en train de s'amuser avec le pied droit de Buggy et avait été responsable des grimaces les plus terrifiantes qu'elle n'avait jamais vu.

_ JE TE RAPPELLE QUE C'EST TA FAUTE SI JE SUIS DANS CE PÉTRIN, hurla à son tour la rouquine en direction de l'apprenti pirate. T'AS INTÉRÊT A M'EN SORTIR ! Menaça-t-elle de vive voix. Et toi, prends CA ! Gronda-t-elle en utilisant le sac rempli de trésors en or massif bien dur et solide pour essayer de frapper le clown volant derrière elle. Malheureusement pour Nami, le clown avait déjà détaché ses mains et elles retinrent le sac de trésor bien avant qu'il ne s'écrase dans le visage de Buggy qui fit un sourire satisfait.

_ Merci de me rendre mon butin, petite voleuse, remercia Buggy en s'accrochant à son sac et en débutant une lutte acharnée avec la jeune femme pour lui faire lâcher prise.

_ C'est mon trésor, lâche-le ! Ordonna Nami.

_ Ton trésor ! C'est moi qui ait réuni toutes ces merveilles ! C'est mon trésor !

_ Non, je te l'ai volé, il est donc à moi maintenant ! Démontra la voleuse de pirate d'une voix impérieuse.

_ Qui t'as appris à distinguer le bien du mal ! S'indigna Buggy sur un ton stupéfié. Rends-moi mon trésor maintenant, conseilla-t-il d'un ton devenu dangereux. Nami écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit que le clown tenait maintenant le sac avec ses avants-bras et que ses mains libres brandissaient maintenant plusieurs couteaux de lancer dans sa direction.

_ BAZOOKA ! Proclama fièrement Luffy en frappant le sac de richesse et en le faisant éclater, répandant le trésor de Buggy tout autour des trois combattants.

_ Mais quel crétin ! Réagit immédiatement la navigatrice après être tombée en arrière. Maintenant, je dois réunir à nouveau mon trésor et trouver un autre sac, se lamenta-t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Luffy. Le garçon n'apparut pas vraiment concerné par les dires de celle qu'il voulait comme navigatrice, choisissant d'attaquer à nouveau Buggy avant qu'il ait pu rassembler son corps.

Les deux pirates recommencèrent alors à se battre furieusement, Luffy prenant l'avantage dès le départ quand il réussit à briser les os du bras droit de Buggy dans un craquement terrible. Buggy tenta quand même à nouveau sa technique de la séparation retardée, cette fois avec l'une de ses jambes, en lançant son pied avec sa cheville sur le pirate au chapeau de paille. Luffy bloqua la jambe, mais sa vue fut obscurcie par une attaque de la main droite de Buggy et il reçut une coupure au visage quand le pied de Buggy se sépara de la cheville pour continuer sa course.

_ Ça commence à bien faire ! S'enflamma Buggy avant d'annoncer d'une voix forte. Réunification !

Luffy éclata alors de rire en voyant qu'après avoir rassemblé tous les fragments de son corps, le génie de la fragmentation au gros nez rouge apparaissait quelque peu … diminué.

_ On dirait qu'il te manque quelque chose ? Interrogea Nami d'une voix sournoise. Luffy se tourna en même temps que Buggy et sa crise de rire redoubla d'intensité alors qu'il étirait ses deux bras en arrière.

Buggy avait en effet quelques parties du corps manquantes après que son corps se soit reconstitué. Nami avait le pied fermement posé sur ses avants-bras et mollets saucissonnés par une corde que tenait la navigatrice. Il ressemblait maintenant à un nain clownesque, ou clown nanesque, haut comme trois pommes, qui s'inscrivaient encore plus dans le thème du cirque qu'avait adopté son équipage. Le fait qu'il soit rouge de fureur et ressemble à un petit enfant en train de faire un caprice interrompit presque Luffy dans son Bazooka ayant pour but de l'envoyer en orbite … presque.

_ Ouah … il a du partir directement sur la lune là, commenta Nami en voyant Buggy s'envoler vers d'autres cieux.

_ Il est pas marrant pour un clown, se renfrogna Luffy en inspectant son chapeau de paille.

_ Ouais … dit Nami d'une voix traînante avec un air perplexe. Qu'est-ce qu'on fait du reste de l'équipage ? Demanda-t-elle en faisant un geste en direction des décombres où étaient restés étalés les pirates du clown alors qu'elle avait déjà rassemblé tout son butin dans deux nouveaux sacs.

_ On s'en fiche, répondit Luffy en leur lançant un regard indifférent. Ils sont trop occupés à trembloter en essayant de passer inaperçus, ajouta-t-il dans sa barbe inexistante … soi-disant que le caoutchouc était imberbe et que donc, il n'aurait jamais de poils … stupide Ace, comme si le caoutchouc pouvait être imberbe, râla le jeune homme intérieurement.

_ Hé ! C'est vous qui avez fait ça au maire ! Cria alors une voix d'un ton agressif. Luffy et Nami tournèrent leurs têtes dans la direction du cri et eurent la surprise de voir que plusieurs personnes, vraisemblablement les habitants du village, s'étaient armés de tout ce qu'ils avaient pu trouvés et étaient maintenant en train de les menacer avec leurs barres en fer, bâtons de bois et autres marteaux de forgeron tout en protégeant le maire qu'ils essayaient de réveiller.

Luffy cacha un sourire avant de prendre Zoro par les dessous de bras et de le charger sur son dos comme un vulgaire sac à patates. Il prit également le deuxième sac de trésors que Nami avait constitué.

_ Eh … Qu'est-ce … Oh Luffy ! S'indigna l'épéiste, réveillé par son capitaine et sa délicatesse qui deviendrait sûrement légendaire. Repose-moi !

_ Non, c'est pas spécialement recommandé, informa Luffy en le tournant vers la foule qui les observait avec des regards noirs.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent, ceux-là ? Questionna Zoro de manière désinvolte.

_ Ils sont en colère parce qu'on a emplâtré leur chef, le vieux débris en armure de cafard de tout à l'heure. Indiqua Luffy, interrompant Nami alors qu'elle essayait de négocier avec les villageois.

_ Luffy ! J'étais en train de leur expliquer de façon à pouvoir partir sans se faire lyncher ! Protesta-t-elle, énervée.

_ Donc c'est bien vous qui avez fait ça à notre maire !

_ Vengeons-le !

_ Il est grand temps de leur montrer à ces pirates !

_ Jeunes freluquets !

_ Méritent une bonne rouste !

_ On ferait mieux de courir Nami, déclara Luffy alors que les villageois s'étaient mis à charger.

_ Ouais, palabrer ne sert jamais à rien de toute manière, renchérit Zoro en s'étant résigné à rester sur le dos du garçon au chapeau de paille après avoir senti la fièvre de cheval qu'il avait, c'était sûrement un miracle qu'il n'ait pas d'hallucinations.

_ C'est de votre faute ! Cria-t-elle alors qu'ils s'étaient mis à courir vers le port, coursés par les habitants. J'aurais très bien pu les calmer si tu n'avais pas reconnu qu'on était coupable pour le maire !

_ Ouais, mais c'est plus cool comme ça, contra Luffy.

_ Se faire chasser des villes, c'est la vraie vie de pirates ! Acquiesça Zoro avec un sourire.

_ Dans quoi est-ce que je m'embarque moi ? Se lamenta à voix basse la navigatrice.

_ Il est cool quand même ce village ... commenta Luffy avec un sourire.

_ Comment ça ? demanda Nami alors que Zoro était retourné dans le pays de Morphée.

_ Ils sont prêts à tous mettre leur vie en jeu pour confronter des pirates qui les terrorisent, tout ça juste pour leur maire, répondit Luffy en gardant ses yeux rivés sur la route qu'ils prenaient, ratant alors l'expression pensive de Nami à ses mots.

Ils passèrent très vite plusieurs pâtés de maison et n'eurent pas trop de mal à rester hors de portée de leurs poursuivants. Bien que les villageois aient l'avantage de connaître la ville par cœur, ils n'étaient pas en bonne condition physique. De plus, au détour d'une ruelle, Chouchou, le petit chien blanc que Luffy avait aidé, les laissa passer de bonne grâce avant de forcer les villageois à devoir faire un détour dans leur poursuite en gardant le chemin direct vers la côte. Après l'avoir remercié, les pirates continuèrent de courir jusqu'à finalement se retrouver devant les bateaux de Nami et Zoro, celui de Nami arborant une voile noire avec l'emblème du clown.

_ C'est ton bateau ? Interrogea Luffy en le montrant du doigt.

_ Oui … débuta Nami avec un petit sourire moqueur avant de s'arrêter net quand elle vit trois pirates bondir du bateau et les encercler.

_ Bien sur que non, c'est pas son bateau, c'est le notre, fit l'un des pirates.

_ Et vous êtes qui ? Demanda Luffy.

_ Des pirates qui voudraient qu'on les écoute quand ils parlent, répliqua un autre pirate en tapotant le crâne de Zoro qui s'était rendormi durant la course-poursuite. Celui-ci poussa un grognement en relevant la tête et les pirates pâlirent brutalement quand ils virent l'expression meurtrière qu'il avait sur le visage. Ils s'excusèrent en vitesse à grand renfort de 'Roronoa-san' et s'enfuirent en courant comme des dératés sous le regard amusé de Luffy et celui, plus soupçonneux, de Nami.

_ Qu'est-ce qui leur a pris ? Se demanda-t-elle.

_ Je suis tomber sur eux en pleine mer quand je cherchais Luffy. Ils ont gracieusement accepté de ramer pour moi en guise d'excuses pour avoir essayé de me piquer la chaloupe, répondit Zoro. Luffy hocha la tête d'un air absent alors que Nami soupirait d'exaspération devant la simplicité avec laquelle l'autre parlait de mettre au pas trois pirates sanguinaires armés de sabres et prêts à tuer femmes et enfants pour une petite centaine de berris. Ces deux-là semblaient blasés de se retrouver face à ce genre de pirates … alors qu'ils représentaient parfaitement l'image contemporaine du pirate, réfléchit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Alors qu'ils embarquaient, ayant choisis de prendre les deux navires et de naviguer ainsi, Luffy déposa le sac qu'il avait depuis son pillage de la base de la Marine à Shells Town. Il aurait bien gardé son sac de billets et laissé le sac plein de trésors pour les villageois, mais quelque chose lui disait que ce n'était pas spécialement une bonne idée, pensa-t-il en lançant un regard en coin à la rouquine qu'il avait réussi à recruter.

o_O O_o

Bien loin de l'île d'Orange et de l'ancienne base temporaire de Buggy le Clown, un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts observait un des nombreux hôtels particuliers alignés en face de lui. Le jeune homme portait un ensemble noir élégant mais sans la moindre marque distinctive ou broche en or dont les nobles vivant dans ce quartier étaient si friands. L'adolescent avait par contre un sourire sur le visage qui aurait envoyé n'importe qui courir pour sauver sa vie tellement il respirait la malveillance et la soif de sang. Il s'avança jusqu'à la porte et frappa à la porte en cachant sa main droite dans son dos.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, sans le moindre bruit, révélant un majordome impeccablement habillé, suscitant chez le garçon une envie irrésistible de lui bailler au visage. Toutefois, le jeune homme se contrôla et préféra s'incliner d'un air nonchalant.

_ Bonjour mon brave, je suis assez ennuyé. Je cherchais Monseigneur Outlook III pour lui rapporter une information de grande importance, mais je dois avouer que, n'étant pas habitué à venir dans la Ville Haute, je n'ai visiblement pas réussi à ne pas me perdre, je me demandais s'il était possible de caresser l'idée que vous puissiez m'aider à localiser Monseigneur ? Questionna Harry avec un ton huileux qui le fit grincer des dents intérieurement.

_ Vous êtes bienheureux alors, répondit le majordome. Vous êtes au bon endroit, ceci est la demeure de Monseigneur Outlook le Troisième. Si vous pouviez attendre ici, je vais voir avec mon Maître s'il désire vous recevoir, indiqua-t-il avant d'écarquiller les yeux quand le garçon lui braqua le pistolet qu'il avait sorti de son dos sur son front.

_ Désolé, mais je ne viens pas pour parlementer, s'excusa-t-il avant de l'assommer d'un coup de crosse à la tempe. Mais pour nettoyer.

Le garçon entra donc dans le bâtiment, et se retrouva dans un salon assez grand et richement décoré, garni d'une légion de bibelots immaculés et de tableaux en tout genre. Il passa alors en revue les différentes portes permettant de sortir du salon et ne s'arrêta un moment que pour s'emparer de la réserve de monnaie de la maison qu'il mit dans un sac qu'il portait sur son épaule. Il fut alors interrompu par un raclement de gorge et leva la tête vers les escaliers du salon. Là, un adolescent de son âge le regardait d'un air halluciné, la bouche grande ouverte et les yeux vitreux grands ouverts.

_ Salut, je m'appelle Harry, je me demandais si tu avais connu Sabo ? Questionna l'adolescent comme s'il n'était pas en train de dévaliser la maison de l'autre adolescent.

_ Sabo … reprit le garçon roux au visage étrangement géométrique. Il rougit alors de fureur, tournant un regard méprisant sur Harry. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire si je connaissais ce minable ? Il est mort et c'est tant mieux ! Vociféra-t-il en donnant l'impression de jubiler. Maintenant, donne-moi une raison pour ne pas te dénoncer à l'armée et ensuite me délecter de ta mise à mort en public.

_ Pas de soucis, fit Harry d'un air absent avant de pointer son arme sur le garçon. Celui-ci pâlit et commença à se retourner mais se figea quand le pistolet trembla. Il entendit le coup de feu et sentit une douleur insoutenable dans sa poitrine avant de tomber pour ne plus se réveiller.

Harry entendit alors deux personnes différentes se ruer vers sa position en criant. La première personne à arriver dans le salon depuis une porte du deuxième étage fut une grande femme blonde aux yeux bleus. Elle avait un visage aux traits tirés et des lèvres pincées et Harry dut supprimer un frisson à l'idée d'avoir une telle personne en guise de mère.

_ Stelly ! S'exclama-t-elle avant de lancer un regard terrifié à Harry qui s'avançait dans les escaliers.

_ Vous avez le bonjour des frères de Sabo, déclara-t-il en lui tirant une balle en pleine tête. Elle tomba au sol juste au moment où Outlook III lui-même arrivait dans la pièce.

_ Qui êtes-vous ! Qui vous envoie ? Exigea-t-il de savoir sans même lancer un regard vers les deux corps des derniers membres de sa famille.

_ Personne ne m'envoie, j'ai seulement toujours voulu venger le frère que je n'ai jamais connu après avoir entendu son histoire …

_ Le frère ? Demanda impérieusement Outlook.

_ Sabo, éclaircit de bonne grâce le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs de jais. Ace et Luffy n'ont jamais été tentés par mon idée de venir annihiler la famille qui avait causé son malheur.

_ C'est sa propre faute s'il est mort, dénonça Outlook. Il n'avait qu'à obéir et ne pas se croire au-dessus des lois et des Dragons Célestes, il mérite la mort pathétique qu'il a eu et je suis vraiment heureux que cet incident n'ait jamais été relié à ma famille.

_ Quelle froideur en parlant de votre fils, rétorqua Harry d'une voix dure comme du granit marin. J'espère que vous ne verrez aucun inconvénient alors à ce que je vous descende, vous méritez après tout de mourir pour ne pas avoir été capable d'élever votre fils comme un vrai père doit élever son fils, raisonna Harry en levant son pistolet. Outlook brandit son propre pistolet en pâlissant mais fut trop lent, il prit une balle dans l'épaule droite et lâcha son arme à cause du choc et de la douleur.

_ Vous allez le payer cher … siffla-t-il avec difficulté. L'armée est en route, vous ne ressortirez pas de la Ville Haute vivant.

_ Bien sur que l'armée va arriver, railla Harry en sortant un deuxième pistolet. Il faut bien fêter comme il se doit une vengeance comme celle-ci … dit-il avant de tuer le maître de maison. Et voilà pour la famille qui a suffisamment brimé Sabo au point qu'il veuille fuir l'île à son âge. Marmonna-t-il en lançant un bref regard vers le haut.

Entendant les soldats de Goa arriver à l'extérieur, Harry préféra passer dans l'une des pièces à l'étage et quitter la maison par la fenêtre. Il grimpa sur le toit du bâtiment et vit que plus d'une dizaine de soldats étaient postés en dehors du manoir de la, maintenant défunte, famille de Sabo.

Harry attendit que les premiers soldats entrent dans la propriété pour brandir ses deux pistolets.

_ Et c'est parti … chuchota-t-il pour lui-même avec un sourire avant de presser les détentes et d'éliminer ses deux premiers soldats de la journée.

_ Il est en haut !

_ On a des pertes !

_ Envoyez-nous des renforts !

Les soldats commencèrent à tirer en direction de Harry avec leurs fusils mais n'étaient clairement pas des as de la visée. Harry supprima un soupir, ce n'était pas vraiment une surprise, la plupart des soldats apprenaient à peine comment tenir une arme et ne s'étaient jamais retrouvés dans un véritable combat de leur vie vu qu'ils n'intervenaient que lorsque des nobles étaient visés et que personne à Goa n'était suffisamment fou pour s'attaquer aux nobles.

Harry se contenta de répliquer à l'aide de ses pistolets tout en courant de toit en toit vers la muraille encerclant la Ville Haute. La course fut rapide, Harry ayant subi de nombreux entraînements éreintants avec Garp, Ace et Luffy et ayant donc une très bonne condition physique. Il passa bien vite les portes de la Ville Haute, laissant sur son passage un check-point baignant dans le sang des gardes ayant essayé de le stopper.

De retour au Mont Corvo après avoir chassé un bon gros croco, Harry fit une grimace en voyant Makino en train de l'attendre en tapant du pied d'un air assez irrité.

_ Ah Harry … fit-elle d'une voix douce. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi ceci m'a été remis il y a tout juste une trentaine de minutes ? Demanda-t-elle en lui montrant un avis de recherche du Royaume de Dawn où il apparaissait perché sur le toit du manoir qu'il avait vidé de ses habitants, ses yeux verts clairement visibles mais le reste de son visage fort heureusement caché. La récompense pour capture ou élimination était de 750 000 berris.

_ Je peux tout expliquer … tenta de se justifier le jeune homme.

_ Oh, j'espère que tu vas pouvoir tout expliquer, tu auras intérêt à avoir une bonne raison, remarqua Makino d'une voix qui, sans être vraiment déçue, poussa tout de même Harry à baisser la tête honteusement. Le Grignoteur est en train de descendre Grand Line, indiqua-t-elle avant de sourire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. Maintenant, va mettre ça de côté, j'ai déjà fait à manger, déclara-t-elle en désignant négligemment le crocodile sur l'épaule de Harry de la main.

* * *

Auteur : Hop là ! La fin du combat contre Buggy et ses compagnons de piraterie. Et Harry qui ne reste pas les bras croisés et s'occupe de rester en forme sans avoir ses partenaires d'entraînement habituels.

Je m'excuse aussi pour certaines fautes et les inversions de prénoms, j'ai vérifié les différents chapitres et fait quelques corrections. (Bon, ça ne change rien au fait que je baillais aux corneilles quand j'étais censé apprendre les règles d'orthographe, de grammaire, d'accords etc... )

Pour ce qui est de la famille de Sabo, j'ai hésité à tuer Stelly, mais finalement, je me suis dit qu'il ne méritait pas de traitement de faveur et je n'aime pas le fait qu'au final, ils aient pu continuer de vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé après la disparition de Sabo. (Oui, je suis quelqu'un d'assez revanchard dans la vie ...)


	7. Chapter 7

**S'opposer au Gouvernement Mondial, quelle drôle d'idée ?**

**Chapitre 7 : Le retour annoncé de Garp, la bonne nouvelle et l'île du Sirop.**

* * *

_ Alors, Jii-san est en train de redescendre Grand Line ? Demanda Harry en s'installant à table avec les bandits, Makino et le maire de Fushia.

_ Oui, il a été vu en train de détruire plusieurs habitations des quartiers riches d'une île à mi-chemin à peu près entre le QG de la Marine et Reverse Mountain, expliqua-t-elle.

_ Quand il va savoir pour tes exploits en ville et le départ de Luffy, vous allez voir ce que vous allez prendre, grommela Hoop Slap en lançant un regard noir aux bandits. C'est de votre faute ça, dit-il en les regardant d'un air mauvais. Votre influence nauséabonde est allée jusqu'à corrompre même le seul de ces trois garnements qui voulait servir la justice.

_ Oh mais je veux toujours servir la justice, rassura Harry avec un sourire. Ce qui s'est passé cet après-midi était juste quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas laisser de côté. Jii-san m'a toujours dit que je devais avant tout suivre les ordres mais aussi les suivre en les accordant avec ma propre justice personnelle, révéla Harry.

_ Mais avec un avis de recherche sur ta tête comme celui que tu viens d'avoir, contra le maire. Même s'il n'est qu'un avis local, la Marine saura que tu es un délinquant et ils refuseront de t'accepter dans leurs rangs. Harry se contenta de sourire avant de changer d'apparence sous leurs yeux ébahis. Ses cheveux se mirent à s'éclaircirent, leur couleur noire éclatante disparaissant comme si elle n'avait été qu'une couche de peinture et révélant des cheveux d'un blanc tout aussi intense. Sa peau gagna un halo saisissant le faisant apparaître presque spectral et ses yeux changèrent eux aussi de couleur, passant du vert au bleu électrique. Ses traits se durcirent également, son nez s'affinant et étant beaucoup plus pointu et ses lèvres rosirent un peu.

_ Je doute qu'ils puissent voir la moindre ressemblance entre mon avis de recherche et moi, commenta Harry avec un regard espiègle tourné vers le maire.

_ Mais comment … depuis quand peux-tu faire ça ? Questionna Makino en l'observant avec des yeux ronds.

_ Il y a une raison pourquoi je ne suis jamais allé dans l'eau depuis que je suis arrivé i ans, j'ai mangé un fruit du démon, informa Harry. Avec vous, seulement Jii-san, Ace et Luffy sont au courant, donc si vous pouviez le garder pour vous, demanda le jeune homme en reprenant son apparence habituelle.

_ En tout cas, c'est un bon pouvoir pour berner la Marine, remarqua un bandit.

_ Très bien, nous garderons ton secret, assura Hoop Slap après avoir fixer Harry du regard un petit moment. Mais c'est bien parce que je peux dire que tu n'es pas un mauvais bougre.

_ Quoiqu'on dise, ces limaces qui servent ce Roi véreux ont mérité ce qui leur est arrivé, cracha Dadan. Et je peux te dire qu'Ace serait déçu de ne pas avoir pu t'accompagner dans ta petite expédition dans la Ville Haute. Dieu sait qu'il a pu les maudire ces deux-là, vociféra-t-elle en pensant à ces faces d'endive qu'étaient les parents de celui qui avait été son troisième fils adoptif.

_ Qu'ils l'aient mérité ou non, Harry a quand même commis un crime qui pourrait retomber sur notre village, réprimanda le maire de Fushia.

_ Personne ne me connaît à Fushia et personne ne sait où j'habite, donc Goa retournera simplement tout le Grey Terminal et la Ville Basse pour me chercher, apaisa Harry. Et puis, l'arrivée prochaine de Garp-san et mon départ effaceront bien vite cet incident des mémoires, même s'il a choqué les nobles du royaume. Ajouta Harry.

_ D'ailleurs, c'est intrigant le fait que Garp-san soit déjà en route alors que Luffy n'est parti que depuis une semaine, vous ne pensez pas que Luffy ait déjà été capturé par la Marine et qu'ils aient prévenus Garp-san quand même ? Demanda Dogra d'une voix tremblante.

_ Le gamin est fort, garantit alors Dadan, choquant jusqu'à ses propres hommes par la conviction dans sa voix. Luffy ne se laissera jamais avoir par ces faibles de la Marine, c'est impossible. Il n'y a que Garp qui pourrait attraper son petit-fils dans East Blue, mais il faudrait qu'il tombe sur lui.

_ Et puis, c'est trop tôt, ajouta Harry. S'il est déjà à mi-chemin depuis le QG de Mariejois, ça veut dire que ça fait au moins 10 jours qu'il est parti vu qu'il est avec son bateau et son équipage. Il doit avoir quelque chose à faire dans le bas de Grand Line ou une des Blue et décidera de venir quand il recevra le premier avis de recherche de Luffy.

_ Connaissant ce morveux infernal, ce sera dans très peu de temps, soupira Dadan.

_ J'espère qu'il trouvera ce qu'il cherche, dit Makino avec un petit sourire.

_ Je suis sur qu'il doit être en train de vivre des aventures extraordinaires et qu'il ne doit pas s'arrêter de se retrouver dans des situations complètement désespérantes, plaisanta Harry. Il avait hâte de revoir ses frères pour savoir quelle genre d'histoires ils avaient à raconter, surtout Ace. Leur grand-frère s'était retrouvé commandant de la deuxième division de Barbe Blanche, Luffy avait vraiment eu du mal à concevoir qu'Ace ait pu rejoindre un équipage. Surtout du pirate qu'il avait juré de battre avant de partir pour son voyage. Harry était sur qu'il y avait une formidable histoire derrière tout ça.

( °°) (°° )

Du côté des nouveaux pirates en herbe, l'arrivée d'une navigatrice pour guider le futur Seigneur des Pirates et le futur Meilleur Escrimeur du monde se révéla être une très bonne chose. Elle les sermonna immédiatement sur l'impossibilité d'aller sur la Route de Tous les Périls dans ces conditions. Ils n'avaient qu'une chaloupe et un bateau guère plus grand qu'une barque de pêcheurs et leurs provisions étaient plus que réduites, se résumant à deux caisses de fruits et un sac de riz qu'ils ne pouvaient pas préparer.

_ Il va nous falloir un bateau plus grand et avec le minimum d'équipement pour de longues traversées en mer. Commenta-t-elle après deux jours à naviguer dans la direction d'une petit île qu'elle avait qualifiée de prometteuse quand Luffy, Zoro et elle s'étaient posés la question de leur prochaine destination. Luffy s'était léché les babines et n'avait pas été très dur à convaincre quand il avait vu que le nom de l'île était Sirop. Zoro avait simplement fait remarquer que sirops ou alcools, il aimait tout boire … Nami était un peu déconcerté par la conduite de ses deux nouveaux associés, elle n'avait jamais vu de pirates pareils … même chez les incompétents ou les nouveaux-venus.

_ Un bateau plus grand, je vois, répondit Luffy en s'accoudant à sa barque pour parler avec la rousse qui était sur l'embarcation la plus grosse. Mais tu entends quoi par équipement Nami ?

_ Une cuisine … répliqua-t-elle sèchement.

_ Ah … dit-il avant que son regard ne s'illumine. Comme ça, on pourra cuire de la viande ! S'exclama-t-il. Et le riz aussi, remarqua-t-il en lançant un regard vers le sac de riz qui reposait inutilement sur son esquif.

_ Voilà, se contenta de siffler Nami entre ses dents. Elle voulait plus qu'une simple cuisine, cela faisait deux nuits qu'elle était obligée de dormir sur le sol dur de son bateau et que les deux autres dormaient à la belle étoile, elle ne dirait pas non à des cabines … et puis un garde-manger correct et un bateau généralement plus massif seraient obligatoires s'ils voulaient passer au moins une nuit sur Grand Line. Mais bien sur, évoquer plus que la cuisine pour le ventre sur pattes qu'était le Capitaine au chapeau de paille ne semblait pas être véritablement nécessaire, de ce que lui avait rapporté Zoro …

_ On arrive dans combien de temps ? Demanda Luffy sur un air vaguement ennuyé.

_ On devrait accoster demain dans la journée, informa Nami en regardant sa carte et sa boussole.

o_O O_o

Le matin suivant le dîner gargantuesque avec le maire et Makino, Harry descendit au village de Fushia dans son apparence qu'il appelait maintenant Harry White, vu que son nom de Harry Black était connu jusqu'à Goa et avait été rajouté à l'avis de recherche, l'empêchant de l'utiliser pour quand il rejoindrait la Marine. Harry était allé à Fushia parce qu'il voulait discuter un petit peu avec la barmaid, il n'avait pas pu le faire avant qu'elle ne retourne à Fushia avec Hoop Slap.

Il se dirigea donc directement vers le Party Bar de Makino et ignora le signe marquant que l'établissement était fermé pour le moment. Il ne s'attendait pas en arrivant vers le comptoir à entendre des bruits de raclements de gorge et de respirations bruyantes venant des toilettes privées du bar. Il croyait qu'il allait devoir attendre un petit moment avant que Makino ne se lève, lui laissant le temps de lui préparer un petit-déjeuner copieux. Harry passa donc les cuisines, parfaitement nettoyées de la veille et arriva à la porte des toilettes qui était entrebâillée laissant apparaître Makino, la tête penchée dans la cuvette des toilettes, ses mains retenant ses cheveux et sa bouche régurgitant visiblement tout ce qu'elle avait mangé la veille.

Harry attendit donc calmement de l'autre côté de la porte, ne voulant pas prendre la jeune femme par surprise. Il entendit ensuite la chasse être tirée et Makino ressortit un peu pâle pour directement aller se rincer la bouche.

_ Salut … hésita Harry.

_ Ah … Harry, murmura-t-elle d'un air gêné. J'ai du manger quelque chose … commença-t-elle à balbutier avant que le jeune homme ne l'interrompe avec un sourire.

_ Ça ne sert à rien d'essayer de me mentir, coupa-t-il en ponctuant son intervention d'un sardonique 'nee-san'. Contrairement à Ace, je n'ai jamais été dupe de vos œillades complices et autres cueillettes de champignons dans la forêt … et je sais que Luffy est très loin d'être aussi innocent qu'il voudrait bien le faire paraître, déclara Harry en gardant son sourire devant l'embarras évident de la barmaid et ses joues enflammées.

_ Donc tu sais … marmonna-t-elle en baissant les yeux d'un air coupable.

_ Ça dépend, tempéra Harry. Je sais que Luffy et toi étiez bien plus qu'une grande sœur veillant sur son petit frère de 8 ans son cadet mais je ne savais pas pour le résultat qui sera bientôt très visible … précisa l'adolescent en cherchant ses mots. Celle-ci soupira bruyamment en portant une main sur son ventre.

_ Peux-tu garder un secret alors ? Demanda-t-elle résolument. Harry fronça les sourcils mais hocha la tête d'un air résigné quand il vit le regard enflammé de Makino.

_ Hoop-san et Garp-san les seuls au courant de toute l'histoire et tu refuses d'interférer dans le rêve de Luffy … résuma Harry. Makino opina du chef en soupirant.

_ Même s'il ne le montre jamais, Luffy n'a jamais vraiment apprécié l'absence de son grand-père et en veut un peu à son père d'avoir du passer son enfance seul ou sans autorité parentale. Expliqua-t-elle. Harry prit le relais, sachant déjà ce qu'elle allait dire.

_ Et il reviendrait directement ici s'il apprenait qu'il allait devenir père …

_ Quand il aura accompli son rêve, promit Makino.

_ Je suis contre, réagit Harry fermement tout en gardant son calme. Luffy devrait savoir et pouvoir prendre lui-même sa décision. Makino écarquilla les yeux et sembla paniquer jusqu'à ce que Harry relève ses yeux à la hauteur des siens. Mais c'est ta décision, et ultimement, ça ne regarde que Luffy et toi, donc je ne dirais rien à Luffy. J'en parlerais par contre à Ace en lui faisant promettre de ne rien à dire à Luffy non plus quand il le verra … décida Harry en s'excusant mentalement à Luffy. Il voulait lui aussi voir son grand-frère au chapeau de paille accomplir son rêve et savait que Makino serait une mère formidable.

_ Je … Merci, murmura Makino en enlaçant Harry dans une étreinte serrée. Harry lui rendit son câlin en lui frottant le dos d'un air anxieux. Luffy serait furieux quand la vérité éclaterait …

_ Combien de mois ? Questionna une voix qui fit sursauter les deux jeunes.

_ Monsieur le Maire ! S'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

_ Dans combien de mois va-t-il naître ? Répéta le maire d'un air impassible.

_ J'en suis à deux mois et demis selon la sage-femme, répondit Makino.

_ Ça se montrera bientôt, sur va-t-on dire aux habitants du village ? Interrogea-t-il. Ils t'aiment bien Makino mais ils se demanderont avec qui tu as bien pu avoir ce bébé et si tu ne dis rien, certains vont commencer à parler.

_ Et ils penseront à tout sorte d'histoires sordides … compléta Harry en soupirant bruyamment.

_ Il y a déjà plusieurs femmes du village qui n'attendent qu'un prétexte pareil pour accuser leur mari d'adultère … non pas que les maris soient innocents, j'en connais quelques uns qui devraient avoir honte de leur conduite. Mais une femme du village qui accouche d'un enfant sans père, elles vont se poser des questions sur la raison de l'absence de ce père. Surtout que ces satanés abrutis ne verraient aucun problème à ce que ce soit le fils de ce garnement infernal, ils le considèrent déjà comme le héros du village. Maugréa Hoop Slap.

_ Tu pourrais poser cartes sur table au village, commenta Harry. Il suffira de leur dire pourquoi il ne faut pas que ça remonte aux oreilles de Luffy … et ce n'est pas comme si les villageois d'ici allaient partir vers Grand Line et rattraper Luffy là-bas pour l'en informer, railla Harry. Pour ce qui est de la Marine, Garp-san les obnubilera bien plus que son village natal … surtout si derrière, on rajoute le chaînon manquant entre ces deux-là, continua Harry en faisant une allusion à Dragon. Les deux acquiescèrent promptement.

_ Très bien, on dira la vérité aux villageois, accepta Makino à contrecœur.

(°° ) ( °°)

_ Hé Nami ! Il y a une île ! Cria la voix surexcitée de Luffy depuis l'un des deux bateaux qui naviguaient à bonne vitesse vers un petit îlot avec un unique village paisible en son centre.

_ Oui, j'ai vu, et je suis juste à côté de toi Luffy, rappela la navigatrice rousse en supprimant son envie de soupirer, elle le faisait bien trop souvent ces temps-ci.

_ Cool … une île, se réveilla l'épéiste aux cheveux verts qui faisait office de premier membre d'équipage à Luffy. On va pouvoir boire un coup, je commençais à vraiment avoir la bouche pâteuse.

_ C'est parce que tu ne bois pas d'eau ! Râla Nami.

_ L'eau, c'est pour les nazes, je ne veux boire que du saké, répliqua Zoro. Les deux s'affrontèrent du regard un moment alors que Luffy observait l'île à l'horizon avec des yeux qui étincelaient littéralement.

_ Et il y aura de la viande je suis sur ! Paria finalement Luffy, faisant ciller Nami qui partit dans une tirade comme quoi il n'y avait pas que la viande et l'alcool dans la vie et que leurs provisions en fruits et légumes étaient tout aussi importantes.

_ Ouais mais Nami ! Nami ! Insista Luffy tel un enfant de cinq ans. Il y a bien un restaurant ou un endroit qui nous servira de la viande sur l'île, hein ? Hein ? Nami ?

_ OUI ! Répondit la rousse d'une voix forte, surprenant le garçon au chapeau de paille qui ne s'attendait pas à cet éclat de voix. Le village de Sirop est un petit village mais il a un restaurant et tu pourras y commander toute la viande que tu veux alors boucle-la ! Ordonna-t-elle d'un ton sec.

_ Ok c'est bon, fit Luffy en retournant sur son navire. Pas la peine de partir en vrille … commenta Luffy dans sa barbe au moment même où il passait auprès de Zoro. Celui-ci regard amusé à l'adolescent avant de hausser les épaules et de retourner à sa sieste.

Sa sieste ne dura pas bien longtemps, celle qu'il avait déjà envie de surnommer la harpie le réveillant de sa voix stridente pour qu'ils puissent accoster tous les trois ensemble.

_ On ne sait jamais, il pourrait y avoir des marines ou d'autres pirates, se lamentait-elle.

Luffy, lui, avait déjà tiré les deux bateaux sur la plage de sable fin et se contentait de regarder aux alentours d'un air distrait. Les trois jeunes commencèrent alors à avancer en direction de l'ouverture entre les deux falaises apparaissant faire le tour de l'île quand Luffy se tendit et la voix de Zoro raisonna sur la plage vide.

_ Sur vos gardes ! On est observés. Avertit le sabreur en posant sa main sur la poignée de son sabre blanc.

_ T'es sur ? Questionna une Nami interloquée mais un regard vers Luffy lui montra que lui aussi s'était arrêté et regardait en direction des broussailles qui les surplombaient. Plusieurs balles sifflèrent alors en direction de Luffy qui les évita instinctivement dans une danse étrange lui faisant monter les genoux à hauteur de ses épaules à plusieurs reprises. Plusieurs drapeaux pirates, tous identiques, représentant un crâne à la bouche allongée bizarre et les os s'entrecroisant en-dessous, apparurent dans les buissons. Un garçon … ou plutôt un jeune homme, à peine majeur, si Nami estimait correctement son âge, se dévoila à son tour, tenant un lance-pierre fermement dans sa main gauche. Le garçon avait la peau mâte, un très long nez, des yeux écarquillés et sa bouche épaisse était étirée en un sourire se voulant confiant qui paraissait plus forcé qu'autre chose, la rousse dévoila son propre sourire, ils n'avaient rien à craindre.

_ Je suis le Grand Capitaine Usopp-sama et j'ai fait de cette île mon Quartier Général de pirate ! Proclama le jeune homme aux cheveux bouclés noirs comme ceux de Luffy. Je vous ordonne de rembarquer et de ne pas revenir troubler la quiétude de mes hommes, j'ai plus de 80 millions de guerriers à mon service ! Se vanta le dénommé Usopp. Zoro lui lança un regard intéressé mais très sceptique tandis que Luffy commença à crier que c'était énorme et qu'ils auraient du mal si jamais ils devaient affronter autant de soldats.

_ T'inquiètes, il est en train de mentir, déclara Nami d'un ton cassant.

_ AAAH ! Comment elle a su ! Cria désespérément Usopp.

_ Tu vois, même lui, il le dit ! Raisonna Nami avec un sourire satisfait.

_ Quand bien même, j'ai de puissants guerriers prêts à se battre jusqu'à la mort …

_ Oui, acquiesça Nami sarcastiquement. Au moins trois d'entre eux à vue de nez …

_ AAAH ! Elle nous a trouvés ! S'écrièrent les trois enfants accompagnant Usopp faisant flotter les drapeaux pirates. Ils lâchèrent les drapeaux et fuirent la falaise vers le village en courant le plus vite possible.

_ Il est marrant le grand Usopp-sama, commenta Luffy en éclatant de rire alors qu'Usopp se tortillaient de désespoir en voyant que ses tactiques redoutables ne fonctionnaient pas et qu'il était maintenant seul face aux trois redoutables pirates de Buggy le Clown, si ce que l'emblème sur l'un des bateaux disaient était vrai.

_ Ouais, on aurait peut-être besoin d'un bouffon sur le bateau … ? Questionna Zoro à voix basse, faisant rire de plus belle son capitaine.

_ Hé ! ARRÊTE DE RIRE TOI ! Rugit Usopp au comble de l'indignation. Je suis un noble guerrier avec une grande estime personnelle et tout le monde ici m'appelle USOPP LE FIER !

_ Un grand pirate utilisant des billes de pachinko et un lance-pierres … se renseigna Nami avec un sourire narquois. Vraiment ?

_ Mes billes vont à la vitesse des balles de pistolets ! S'indigna Usopp avant de bander son lance-pierre et de viser Luffy. Celui-ci ignora l'impression de déjà-vu à ces mots et enfonça son couvre-chef sur sa tête.

_ Tu sais que ce n'est pas un jouet ça ? Questionna-t-il d'une voix calme mais cassante qui prit même Nami au dépourvu.

_ Hein … Quoi ? Babilla Usopp en se sentant immédiatement intimidé par l'aura menaçante de l'étranger au chapeau de paille. Il n'y avait plus une trace du jeune adolescent en train de se moquer de lui à grand renfort d'éclats de rire, ses lèvres étaient hermétiquement fermées, son visage impénétrable et un de ses yeux noirs l'observait fixement depuis l'ombre du chapeau de paille, mettant tout de suite Usopp très mal à l'aise.

_ Si tu menaces quelqu'un de la sorte, il faut être préparé à risquer ta vie, reprit le jeune au chapeau de paille du même ton donnant des sueurs froides à l'utilisateur du lance-pierres. Zoro s'avança alors en dégainant les premiers centimètres de la lame de son sabre.

_ Tu es en face de vrais pirates là, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

Usopp garda son lance-pierres bandé une minute entière, avant de succomber à la pression et de laisser tomber au sol sa bille de métal.

_ Le discours d'un vrai pirate est vraiment plus effrayant en fin de compte, soupira Usopp. Incroyable …

Luffy et Zoro échangèrent alors un regard et éclatèrent de rire alors que l'apprenti pirate en face d'eux tombait à genoux.

_ Je n'ai rien inventé, révéla Luffy. J'ai répété ce qu'a dit un jour un grand pirate que j'admire, informa-t-il. Shanks, il s'appelle, précisa Luffy, Zoro acquiesçant d'un coup de menton, Luffy lui avait expliqué l'histoire de son chapeau et l'importance qu'il avait par rapport à sa connexion avec l'Empereur.

_ Shanks ! Interpella Usopp en essayant de se relever. Dans sa précipitation, il se prit les pieds dans l'herbe et tomba en bas de la falaise avant de s'asseoir, content qu'il n'ait pas été à l'un des endroits les plus escarpés et hauts de l'île. Tu connais Shanks !?

_ Ouais, répondit Luffy avec un grand sourire. Et toi t'es le fils de Yasopp non ? Demanda-t-il.

_ Oui ! S'exclama Usopp d'un air surexcité. Tu as connu mon père alors ?

_ Ouais, il navigue avec Shanks et m'a beaucoup parlé de toi, expliqua Luffy avant que son ventre ne crie famine. Il baissa les yeux vers son ventre avant de tourner un regard larmoyant vers Usopp et Nami qui les avait rejoints. On peut manger de la viande … ! gémit-il en se tapotant le ventre. Nami soupira alors qu'Usopp s'empressait de parler d'un restaurant auquel il allait souvent tandis que Zoro lançait un regard entendu à son capitaine. Il avait remarqué à plusieurs reprises que Luffy semblait toujours savoir quand Nami se résignerait à lui payer à manger sans protester, son capitaine n'était visiblement pas aussi simple qu'il pouvait paraître au premier regard et il était au niveau pour ce qui était du combat jusqu'à maintenant.

_« Je resterais encore à ses côtés un petit peu plus longtemps »_, se dit le sabreur en contemplant le dos du garçon au chapeau de paille.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Luffy était occupé à dévorer plats après plats pendant qu'il racontait des histoires sur Yasopp et les pirates du Roux aux trois autres. Zoro écoutait distraitement les histoires, appréciant la dynamique que semblait avoir ces pirates et réalisant avec satisfaction que l'idéal d'équipage de Luffy avait été très influencé par cette expérience. Nami et Usopp étaient pendus aux lèvres du capitaine, Usopp tenant à entendre la moindre information sur son père et ses compagnons de voyage et Nami fascinée par la bienveillance apparente des pirates que Luffy avait côtoyé dans son enfance, et déçue que tous les équipages de pirates ne soient pas comme celui du roux ou celui que construisait Luffy, chassant les aventures et navigant pour découvrir le monde et non pour semer le désespoir et la destruction.

Accessoirement, Nami savourait aussi le fait qu'Usopp se soit porté volontaire pour payer la note de leur repas, Luffy avait déjà englouti deux cochons rôtis complets et s'attaquait maintenant à une dinde farcie qui devait bien peser dans les dix kilos.

Au bout de quelques heures où les quatre jeunes vidèrent quasiment le garde-manger du restaurant dans lequel ils étaient, Usopp leur demanda ce qu'ils comptaient faire ici et ensuite dans leur voyage.

_ Eh bien, on avait espéré trouver un navire plus gros et plus résistant que ceux que l'on a déjà, exposa Nami. Et chercher pourquoi pas quelques membres d'équipage en plus avant de s'aiguiller vers Grand Line, tenta-t-elle en lançant un regard appuyé à Usopp. Le jeune homme de 19 ans n'avait pas caché sa volonté de partir en mer un de ces quatre et Nami aurait bien aimé l'avoir à bord … il était un peu plus facile à cerner que l'endormi de sabreur et l'abruti de capitaine et elle avait enfin pu avoir une discussion qui ne relevait ni de l'alcool ni de la nourriture ou encore de ce qu'il y aurait sur la prochaine île.

_ Il nous faudrait un cuisinier … bava soudainement Luffy les yeux dans le vide.

_ Et un musicien, rappela Zoro.

_ Oui, un musicien d'abord ! Reprit Luffy en hochant la tête frénétiquement.

_ Heu … fit Usopp d'un ton hésitant en regardant les deux autres garçons en se demandant s'ils étaient sérieux ou se moquaient de lui.

_ Ils sont sérieux, chuchota Nami d'un air dépité. Très sérieux … marmonna-t-elle avant de lancer un coup d'œil dehors. Mais donc, de ce que je vois de cette île, hormis en étant charpentier, il n'y a qu'en allant du côté du grand manoir sur la colline qu'on pourrait peut-être trouver un bateau assez gros pour atteindre la Route de Tous les Périls et en revenir ? Demanda la rousse à Usopp. Elle vit que le garçon changea tout de suite d'humeur, passant de détendu à anxieux en lançant des regards tristes vers la fenêtre où paraissait le manoir.

_ Ouais, confirma-t-il. C'est un tout petit village et il n'y a que là-bas qu'ils ont un bateau aux dimensions qui vous intéresseraient. La propriétaire du manoir est une jeune fille faible et malade condamné à rester au lit, rapporta Usopp.

_ Ah bon, s'exclama Nami. Mais alors, pourquoi est-elle la propriétaire si …

_ M'dame ! Appela Luffy en agitant son assiette et donnant l'air de n'avoir rien écouté. Encore de la viande siouplait ! Demanda-t-il à la tenancière du restaurant qui fit oui de la tête avant d'aller en cuisine chercher un autre plat cuisiné.

_ Oi ! Tu m'écoutes ou quoi !? S'emporta Usopp avant de se calmer avec un soupir. Il y a quelques années, elle a perdu ses parents et depuis, elle déprime. Elle a beau avoir hérité un paquet d'argent, la grande baraque et les serviteurs qui vont avec, elle va très mal, résuma Usopp. Être riche ne veut pas dire être épargné par la malheur et le désespoir, conclut-il à voix basse. Nami baissa la tête en fermant les yeux et tapa sur la table.

_ Très bien, alors on va aller chercher ailleurs pour notre bateau, indiqua-t-elle. S'il y avait bien une douleur qu'elle connaissait, c'était celle de perdre ses parents.

_ Ouais mais on est pas pressés, interpella Luffy avec un sourire. Il y a encore de la viande, dit-il fièrement, achetons-en pour le voyage.

_ Ah ouais, appela Usopp soudainement, tout-à-l'heure, vous parliez de recruter de nouveaux compagnons pour votre équipage …

_ Et il y aurait quelqu'un sur cette île qui voudrait être de la partie ? Questionna immédiatement Luffy en commençant à s'imaginer de potentiels nouveaux membres d'équipage super cool … un manchot qui chante avec ses fesses, une femme avec trois yeux, un chien qui parle … un chat qui parle et qui chante avec ses fesses ?

_ Laissez-moi être le capitaine et je vous rejoindrais, offrit Usopp d'un ton magnanime.

_ Ah donc il n'y a personne, ignora Luffy tandis que les deux autres murmuraient des 'laisse tomber'.

_ C'est quoi cette attitude ! S'indigna Usopp.

_ M'dame, encore ! Appela Luffy en agitant une nouvelle fois son assiette au-dessus de sa tête.

_ Bon, on devrait aller voir dans le village ce qu'on peut trouver comme provisions avant que celui-là ne dévalise toute la réserve du restaurant … tenta Nami en lançant un regard implorant en direction de Zoro mais celui-ci ne sembla pas non plus près à bouger, préférant siroter une nouvelle pinte. Usopp, lui, jetait des coups d'œil frénétiques au manoir dont ils avaient parlé juste avant et regardait sa montre d'un air anxieux.

_ Heu … c'était vraiment cool hein de vous rencontrer les gars, commença-t-il, attirant l'attention des trois pirates. Mais je vais devoir y aller, j'ai un truc à faire que j'avais complètement oublié, dit-il en transpirant à grosses gouttes. Nami se retint de lancer un 'amateur' au visage de l'apprenti menteur, étant convaincue que le truc que le garçon avait à faire devait sûrement concerner la jeune-fille-malade-qui-fait-rougir-le-capitaine-Usopp-sama. Commandez ce que vous voulez, c'est sur ma note, lâcha-t-il en partant en quatrième vitesse.

Luffy et Zoro repassèrent à leurs activités de prédilection tandis que Nami observait le manoir sur la colline, pensant à tous ses rêves de petite fille où elle avait rêvé de se retrouver maîtresse d'une bâtisse dans ce genre-là.

* * *

Auteur : Un chapitre assez rempli. J'ai hésité sur Makino et sa relation avec les garçons, puis je me suis décidé sur la place de grande sœur pour Ace et Harry (ou même Sabo) et par contre plus concernant Luffy (ils n'ont pas une si grande différence d'âge et ça me chagrinait de la voir en mère de substitution). Et ça me permettra de justifier le fait que Luffy soit relativement asexué malgré son âge durant l'aventure.

Ensuite, pour ce qui est de son sentiment à l'égard de son père, alors déjà, oui, Luffy est au courant (Ace lui a dit après l'avoir entendu de la bouche de Garp en écoutant aux portes) pour Dragon etc... même s'il s'en fiche un peu et ne comprend pas vraiment pourquoi c'est aussi important que ce qu'Ace semblait le penser. J'ai voulu lui donner une réaction autre que l'indifférence totale qu'il a quand il l'apprend dans l'histoire et préféré un espèce d'intermédiaire entre la rage d'Ace par rapport à son abandon par son père et la fierté d'Usopp que son père ait eu le cran de continuer à voguer vers son rêve malgré sa femme et son fils.

Par contre, désolé Emrys, mais je pense continuer comme ça, mais comme je l'ai fait là, c'est-à-dire en alternant les passages de l'aventure de Luffy et de celle de Harry. (Celle de Harry commencera par contre surtout quand Garp sera arrivé pour le chercher).

Et oui, le background de Harry va se découvrir au fur et à mesure. (Je ne cacherais pas que l'ellipse de deux ans qu'il y aura ensuite n'est pas l'endroit rêvé pour moi de véritablement faire du full Harry).

Voilà, merci à tous ceux qui se sont donnés la peine de lire et à bientôt. (Bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont concernés par la même occasion).


	8. Chapter 8

**S'opposer au Gouvernement Mondial, quelle drôle d'idée ?**

**Chapitre 8 : Le majordome machiavélique.**

* * *

oO_Oo

_ Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez de cette histoire de gamine malade ? Demanda après un moment Zoro en écartant la dizaine de bouteilles vides qu'il avait devant lui pour se servir une assiette de viande.

_ J'en sais rien mais Usopp doit être là-bas, répondit Nami. Zoro hocha la tête sèchement.

_ Tu as remarqué, déclara-t-il en lançant un regard vers le manoir. Il y a plus que ce qu'il a bien voulu nous en dire.

_ Vu ses joues roses, ce n'est pas difficile à comprendre, il en pince pour la maîtresse de maison, paria Nami avec un sourire malicieux.

_ Mais bon, tu as dit qu'on irait chercher ailleurs pour un bateau ? Demanda-t-il. Il y a une île pas loin ?

_ L'île de Grappe est à quelques kilomètres à l'ouest, indiqua d'un ton absent Nami en jetant un œil sur sa carte de cette partie d'East Blue.

_ En garde ! Nous sommes les pirates du Capitaine Usopp ! Crièrent alors trois enfants que Zoro et Nami n'avaient pas vu entrer dans le restaurant.

_ Le Capitaine Usopp n'est pas là ! Hurla l'un des enfants avant qu'ils ne pâlissent tous les trois. Luffy choisit ce moment précis pour avaler un gros morceau de viande qu'il était en train de mâcher et se mit à se tapoter le ventre en s'essuyant les lèvres.

_ Ah qu'on mange bien ici, complimenta-t-il d'une voix forte. Cette viande était délicieuse, dit-il avant d'envoyer un regard amusé vers les trois enfants brandissant des épées en bois dans sa direction. Les enfants eurent alors des expressions horrifiées alors que Nami et Zoro se mirent à sourire devant leur naïveté.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! Ils ont mangé le Capitaine Usopp ! Hurla le petit blond à la coupe au bol.

_ Qu'allons-nous faire !? Hurla celui aux cheveux verts.

_ C'est affreux ! Compléta le dernier aux cheveux mauves et avec un bandeau de pirate rouge.

_ Votre Capitaine … fit Zoro avec un sourire sadique dirigé vers les gamins. On l'a mangé ! Révéla-t-il en se frottant le ventre et en se léchant les babines. Nami pouffa de rire à ce moment-là jusqu'à ce que les trois enfants se retournent vers elle comme un seul homme et ne la pointe du doigt en criant 'SORCIERE CANNIBALE !' à tue-tête.

_ POURQUOI C'EST VERS MOI QUE VOUS VOUS TOURNEZ !? Tonna Nami avant de se retourner vers les deux autres pirates et de leur asséner deux coups puissants derrière le crâne. ET VOUS ARRÊTEZ DE RIRE AVEC EUX, C'EST VOTRE FAUTE ! Bon sang … soupira-t-elle en vidant son verre d'un trait.

_ Votre capitaine, il est au manoir sur la colline, lâcha Luffy avant d'aller parler au restaurateur.

_ Ah oui, c'est le moment où il va mentir à Mademoiselle Kaya ! S'exclama l'un des garçons alors qu'ils suivaient le jeune homme au chapeau de paille, c'était le moins intimidant des pirates. La rousse avait l'air d'une sorcière, avec son apparence parfaite cachant une véritable harpie violente et colérique. Et l'homme aux cheveux verts les mettaient mal à l'aise, il semblait être prêt à dégainer ses épées et à trancher toutes les personnes aux alentours à tout moment.

_ Vous vous appelez comment sinon vous trois ? Questionna Luffy en arrivant au comptoir où il demanda au tenancier s'ils pouvaient lui acheter des provisions ou s'ils devaient aller à l'épicerie du village qu'il avait vu en arrivant.

_ Je suis Tamanegi ! Annonça le blond à lunettes.

_ Ninjin ! Se présenta celui au bandeau.

_ Piiman, déclara celui aux cheveux verts.

_ Ah ouais … murmura Nami en roulant les yeux.

_ En effet. Ajouta Zoro avec un soupir.

_ Et alors, Usopp va mentir souvent à cette Kaya ? Interrogea Luffy en ouvrant la porte pour sortir, ils devraient penser à faire un saut à l'épicerie pour restaurer leur stock de provisions, le restaurateur leur avait annoncé qu'il avait déjà du demander une livraison spéciale pour pouvoir continuer à leur servir à manger.

_ C'est pas bien de mentir, réprimanda Nami. Pourquoi donc va-t-il mener cette fille en bateau ?

Luffy échangea un regard avec Zoro et lui fit lire les mots 'Instinct maternel' sur ses lèvres, faisant quasiment éclater de rire le sabreur.

_ Non mais le Capitaine Usopp a raison de faire ça ! S'exclama Piiman.

_ Ouais c'est formidable ce qu'il fait ! Vanta d'une voix forte en lançant un regard noir à Nami le petit Ninjin.

_ Comment mentir à quelqu'un peut être considérer comme un acte héroïque ? Demanda une Nami stupéfiée par les déclarations féroces des enfants jouant aux pirates.

_ Mademoiselle Kaya est très malade, expliqua Tamanegi. Donc le Capitaine va là-bas et lui raconte des histoires sur ses aventures de pirate, et il fait rire Mademoiselle Kaya comme ça elle est plus heureuse et sa santé va mieux.

_ Ah … c'est donc ça, dit Nami sur un ton d'excuse.

_ Et comment est-ce qu'il passe les haies ? S'enquit Luffy en montrant au loin les haies et les grilles entourant la propriété de cette Mlle Kaya.

_ Il y a un trou à un endroit, venez ! Cria Ninjin avant de se mettre à courir avec les deux autres enfants et Luffy sur ses talons.

_ Luffy ! Appela Nami mais le garçon ne se retourna pas.

_ Laisse tomber, on va devoir suivre, indiqua Zoro.

_ Mais on aurait pu être à Grappe en fin d'après-midi si on partait vite maintenant, râla Nami.

Les deux suivirent donc Luffy et les enfants jusqu'à arriver sur le côté du manoir. Là, les trois enfants se mirent à tirer sur une partie des haies et un carré bien coupé se laissa emporter, révélant un accès permettant d'entrer dans la propriété.

_ C'est par là que le Capitaine passe, informa Tamanegi avant d'entrer dans l'enceinte. Piiman, Ninjin et les trois pirates suivirent et contournèrent le manoir pour voir Usopp perché dans un arbre en train d'éclater de rire avec une jeune fille blonde toute pâle qui se tenait à sa fenêtre.

_ Salut Mademoiselle Kaya, appelèrent à l'unisson les trois garçons de l'équipage d'Usopp. La jeune femme se retourna et leur envoya un sourire radieux.

_ Bonjour les garçons, qui êtes-vous ? Demanda-t-elle. Usopp, rougissant et balbutiant, tenta de répondre.

_ Ce … c'est … ce sont les membres de mon équipage ! S'exclama-t-il.

_ Vraiment ?! Fit Kaya en saluant d'un geste de la main Luffy et les autres. Je suis contente de vous voir mais …

_ Que se passe-t-il donc ici !? Demanda une voix impérieuse. Un homme aux cheveux noirs tirés en arrière et avec des lunettes rondes tombant de son nez se tenait un peu plus loin et regardait Luffy et les autres d'un air furieux. De quel droit importunez-vous Kaya-ojou-sama ?

_ Oh Klahadore, ils ne me dérangent pas du tout, tenta Kaya.

_ Non ! Ils ne sont même pas passés par le portail d'entrée, rétorqua l'homme. En tant que majordome veillant aux intérêts de Kaya-ojou-sama, je vais devoir vous demander de partir sur le champ ! Ordonna Klahadore. Luffy haussa les épaules mais les enfants ne semblaient pas l'entendre de cette oreille.

_ On a pas envie de partir !

_ Ouais ! Méchant majordome !

_ Mademoiselle Kaya n'est pas dérangée par nous !

_ Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre avis, répliqua le majordome. Et Usopp, je sais que tu es là, je t'ai déjà prévenu de nombreuses fois ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mais je ne te laisserais pas tourmenter Kaya-ojou-sama plus longtemps dans le but de lui soutirer sa fortune ! S'emporta Klahadore, suscitant des réactions assez négatives du côté des pirates de Luffy.

_ Klahadore ! Usopp-san n'a jamais …

_ Usopp n'est qu'un bâtard, fils d'un pirate ! Il est comme son père, attiré par les richesses et la luxure ! C'est l'unique raison pour laquelle il veut se rapprocher de vous, Kaya-ojou-sama ! Prononça Klahadore avec véhémence, interrompant la frêle jeune fille.

_ La ferme ! S'énerva à son tour Usopp en sautant de l'arbre derrière lequel il avait essayé de se cacher. Je suis fier de mon père, c'est un guerrier des mers et il a tout laissé derrière lui pour le devenir !

_ Ton père n'est qu'une raclure de pirate ! Dénonça le majordome, ignorant les cris de Kaya lui demandant d'arrêter d'agresser Usopp. Il n'y a rien de noble à propos de ce qu'il a fait, il a abandonné sa mère et son fils pour chasser après l'or et les beuveries, pour piller, tuer et violer ! Hurla Klahadore avec une lueur sinistre dans le regard. Le regard de Luffy se durcit tandis que Nami et Zoro essayaient de retenir les pirates d'Usopp d'attaquer Klahadore. Ils ne virent pas Usopp foncer sur le majordome devant les yeux ébahis de Kaya et décocher un coup de poing à l'homme qui tomba à terre en tenant ses lunettes.

_ Je t'interdis d'insulter mon père de la sorte ! Cracha Usopp d'un ton venimeux. Klahadore se contenta de rire froidement.

_ Kaya-ojou-sama ! Appela-t-il en envoyant un regard triomphant à la fille observant Usopp avec stupéfaction. Vous voyez ! C'est le vrai visage de quelqu'un comme lui, d'un bâtard qui continue pourtant de vénérer son père alors qu'il n'est qu'un sauvage, un déchet des mers ! Asséna Klahadore en se relevant et en époussetant son costume bleu marine. L'homme remit ses lunettes et les redressa jusqu'en haut de son nez avec sa paume tournée vers le haut. Luffy serra les dents en voyant l'effet qu'avaient les mots du majordome sur la maîtresse de maison. Il lança un regard à Zoro qui hocha la tête de dépit. Usopp ne venait pas d'arranger son cas avec sa réponse impulsive.

_ Kaya ! Appela Usopp en réalisant la vérité dans les paroles de Klahadore. Je …

_ Non Usopp-san, coupa-t-elle d'un air triste. Partez s'il vous plaît, Klahadore a raison, vous ne devriez pas être là, déclara-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Usopp sentit sa colère monter quand il vit le regard triomphant du majordome mais baissa la tête pour cacher ses larmes de rage et partit en courant du manoir, criant qu'il ne reviendrait plus jamais.

_ Vous aussi, dégagez ! Ordonna Klahadore d'un ton sec alors que les gardes du manoir faisaient leur apparence, essayant d'intimider Luffy et les autres.

_ Crétin de majordome ! Insulta Piiman avant de partir.

_ Espèce de méchante personne ! Ajouta Tamanegi.

_ Le Capitaine Usopp est une bonne personne ! Raclure de bidet ! Compléta Ninjin avant de suivre ses camarades.

_ Abruti de majordome ! Fit à son tour Luffy avant de se prendre deux calottes de la part de Zoro et Nami.

_ Oi ! T'as quelle âge … se lamenta Nami alors que les trois quittaient l'enceinte du manoir.

Quelques instants plus tard, Nami et Zoro s'étaient installés au bord de la route principale de l'île avec les pirates d'Usopp tandis que Luffy décidait d'aller à la suite du garçon au long nez.

_ Le Capitaine va toujours à la falaise sud pour réfléchir quand il est contrarié comme ça et être seul, révéla Tamanegi en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Je suis pas sur qu'aller le voir maintenant serait bien Luffy-san.

_ Je voudrais quand même aller le voir, insista Luffy en partant dans la direction indiquée par le blondinet.

_ On t'attend ici Luffy ! Interpella Nami en soupirant. De toute manière, il n'en ferait qu'à sa tête et ils devraient attendre jusqu'en fin d'après-midi pour avoir leurs provisions, annulant les plans qu'elle avait fait de rejoindre l'île suivante rapidement pour voir s'ils n'avaient pas un navire à leur donner …

_ Ouais, je serais pas long, envoya Luffy alors que Zoro était déjà en train de dormir, assis en tailleur contre l'une des barrières entourant le champ adjacent.

Luffy trouva bien vite Usopp. Le fils de Yasopp était en train de regarder d'un œil vitreux les vagues s'abattre sur la falaise. Maintenant que la colère avait quitté Usopp, le jeune homme semblait être triste de ce qui s'était passé.

_ Yasopp aurait été heureux de t'entendre le défendre comme ça, fit Luffy en plantant sa tête directement en face de celle d'Usopp. Le garçon au long nez recula brutalement, sursautant de peur en voyant la tête de Luffy suspendue à l'envers. Il leva le regard et s'aperçut que Luffy s'était accroché par les pieds à une branche basse du chêne sous lequel il était.

_ Je … Même s'il m'a laissé pour partir en mer, je serais toujours fier de mon père ! proclama fièrement Usopp. Cet enfoiré de Klahadore ! Quand il s'est mis à cracher du sucre sur le dos de mon père, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour ! C'est ma fierté personnelle et familiale qu'il a attaqué directement ! S'énerva Usopp.

_ Ouais, je l'aime pas non plus ce majordome … commenta Luffy d'un ton absent avant de s'asseoir à côté de son nouvel ami et de le regarder droit dans les yeux. Mais cette demoiselle, tu vas vraiment ne plus jamais la revoir ? Questionna Luffy.

_ J'en sais trop rien, fit Usopp en soupirant. Peut-être que si le majordome s'excuse et me le demande à genoux, je daignerais peut-être gracier à nouveau Kaya de ma présence.

_ Ce majordome-la ? Demanda Luffy en pointant Klahadore du doigt. L'homme à lunettes n'était pas seul, un autre homme, bien étrange discutait avec lui en contrebas de l'endroit où étaient Luffy et Usopp, à quelques mètres seulement de la plage.

_ Ouais, ce majordome … Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là !? Se demanda Usopp d'une voix d'un seul coup stridente en voyant Klahadore et un gars habillé tout en bleu avec des lunettes de rock-star dépassée en forme d'étoiles. Luffy et Usopp s'affalèrent immédiatement sur le bord de la falaise et se mirent à écouter les deux hommes parler.

_ Jango ! Je croyais t'avoir dit de te faire discret ! Râlait Klahadore. Et je te retrouve au milieu de la route principale endormi une nouvelle fois par ton propre hypnotisme !

_ Comme si j'allais attirer l'attention, je ne suis pas vraiment quelqu'un de remarquable, se défendit le dénommé Jango.

_ Quel gars bizarre … lâcha Luffy en regardant ce Jango.

_ Je l'ai jamais vu avant, il est pas du village, déclara Usopp avec assurance. Qui c'est alors ?

_ Donc, êtes-vous prêts ? Questionna le majordome d'une voix froide qui surprit Usopp. Il n'avait jamais entendu ce ton-la de la part de Klahadore. Soit il était mielleux ou autoritaire mais jamais aussi … indifférent.

_ Bien sur, répondit Jango d'une voix sérieuse contrastant avec le ton outré qu'il avait eu juste avant. Nous pouvons débuter l'opération « Assassiner l'Héritière » quand bon vous semble, Capitaine Kuro, fit l'hypnotiseur avec déférence.

_ Assassiner est un si vilain mot, se renfrogna celui que l'autre appelait Kuro. Je préfère l'appeler un malheureux accident, déclara Klahadore d'un ton où l'anticipation était palpable pour Luffy. Et ne m'appelle plus comme ça, j'ai tiré un trait sur ce nom il y a de cela trois ans, réprimanda vertement Kuro. C'est toi le Capitaine de cette bande de sauvages maintenant ! Lança Kuro en redressant ses lunettes de sa manière si étrange. Jango l'observa faire en silence, hochant simplement la tête pour signifier son assentiment à son statut de Capitaine.

_ Kuro … Kuro, ça me dit quelque chose, se mit à marmonner Usopp.

_ Capitaine Kuro aux Mille Plans, mort il y a trois ans au peloton d'exécution de Mayard, 16 millions de berris, récita Luffy d'un ton monotone en regardant avec dégoût le pirate qui avait renié son nom.

_ Euh … si tu le dis … murmura Usopp d'un air étonné. Luffy fit un rapide hochement de tête, Kuro avait été supposément capturé seulement quelques jours après le départ d'Ace. A ce moment-là, Luffy lisait encore le journal à la recherche d'infos sur Ace, il avait fallu encore plusieurs jours pour qu'il soit blasé par les journaux et se les fasse lire complètement par Harry.

_ Je me souviens encore de ce jour funeste, reprit Jango. Quand vous nous avez annoncé vouloir arrêter la piraterie et vous êtes retiré. Tout le monde croit que Kuro est mort fusillé par la Marine, que diraient-ils s'ils savaient que vous vous êtes enterrés ici, dans ce petit village et que vous nous avez demandé de revenir, tout l'équipage, dans trois ans ? Je vois d'ici les gros titres et la terreur que soulèverait votre retour en East Blue, imagina d'une voix exaltée l'hypnotiseur.

_ Jango … appela sèchement Kuro, mais Jango l'ignora en s'asseyant sur un rocher.

_ Avant … quand je travaillais pour vous, précisa-t-il, il y avait toujours des bénéfices à la clé, de bons gages, c'est la seule et unique raison pour laquelle je travaillais et je travaillerais pour vous, dit Jango d'une voix dure avant de tourner un regard intéressé à son ancien capitaine.

_ Bien sur, Jango, je te garantis que tu auras ta part du butin, comme toujours, accepta sans broncher le majordome.

_ Très bien, fit Jango en se relevant. On s'occupera de la fille.

_ Mais attention Jango, avertit Kuro. Il ne s'agit pas simplement de la tuer, ça, j'aurais pu le faire moi-même sans avoir besoin de l'aide de vous autres. Non, il s'agit de faire ça proprement, que ça ait l'air d'un accident, que j'ai l'héritage et que personne ne puisse se poser de questions. Tu ne sembles pas être prêt … sonda Kuro avec une lueur malveillante dans le regard.

_ La ferme ! Je suis complètement prêt, rétorqua Jango. Tu donnes le signal, nous chargeons et nous tuons la princesse et ensuite, vous pouvez prendre le contrôle de l'héritage.

_ Je me demande si ta pauvre mère t'a donné un véritable cerveau ou t'a simplement fini à l'urine de cochon, renifla furieusement Kuro. Je ne suis pas de la famille de la morveuse, comment est-ce que je pourrais hériter, abruti fini !

_ On peut s'en occuper de ça aussi, contra faiblement Jango.

_ Tais-toi et écoute ! Le plus important, c'est ce que je vais te dire maintenant ! Avant de tuer la gamine, tu vas l'hypnotiser et la faire me léguer toutes ses possessions, révéla Kuro. Tu vas lui faire écrire comme testament, 'Je lègue tous mes biens et toute ma fortune à mon bien-aimé majordome Klahadore.' Ainsi, je pourrais honnêtement prendre le contrôle de sa fortune. J'ai passé trois longues années à amadouer ces crétins de villageois, à leur apprendre à me faire confiance, à croire que j'étais un inoffensif majordome parfait et très concerné par la santé défaillante de sa pauvre maîtresse. Personne ne me soupçonnera, personne ne trouvera le moindre problème à ce que j'hérite de tout tant que le testament de la main de la morveuse le dit ! Expliqua Kuro d'un ton satisfait. L'homme était visiblement fier de ce qu'il avait préparé et manigancé. Usopp regardait tout ça avec une expression terrible, les poings serrés, ses ongles faisant saigner ses paumes, ses yeux cachés dans l'ombre de ses arcades sourcilières, son visage complètement fermé.

_ Juste pour ça, tu as passé toutes ces années en tant que larbin, moqua Jango. Si j'avais été toi, j'aurais pillé l'endroit et volé la fortune.

_ Si j'avais fait ça, je serais resté un hors-la-loi et la Marine aurait continuer de me pourchasser, déclara férocement Kuro. Ce plan va me permettre d'être très riche, et sans avoir les marines sur le dos, j'aime utiliser ma tête pour formuler des plans qui se terminent paisiblement.

_ Paisiblement ! Éclata Jango en pouffant de rire. Massacrer une famille entière, c'est paisible maintenant, pointa l'hypnotiseur.

_ Hé ! Quelle famille complète ? Les parents de Kaya sont morts paisiblement, de mort naturelle, avoua Kuro. Ce n'était pas dans mes plans …

_ On s'en fout de toute manière, balaya Jango. Tu as juste besoin de nous envoyer le signal, le bateau est ancré pas loin, les hommes sont impatients, ça fait une bonne semaine qu'on attend, je les retiendrais pas plus longtemps de réduite l'île en cendres.

_ Quelle horrible plan ! Contempla d'un ton stupéfié le garçon au long nez.

_ C'est vrai que ça sent mauvais pour le village et la fille, remarqua Luffy d'un air songeur.

_ Mauvais ! Ils sont sérieux ! Ils vont vraiment le faire ! T'as pas compris ou quoi ? Ils veulent raser le village et tuer Kaya ! Commença à paniquer Usopp.

_ Et en plus le majordome est le Capitaine Kuro, et tu l'as frappé tout à l'heure, rappela Luffy en se curant le nez.

_ Oh mon Dieu ! S'alarma Usopp. Il va me tuer ! Et tuer Kaya ! Je peux pas le laisser tuer Kaya sans rien faire !

_ Calme-toi Usopp, dit Luffy en jetant sa crotte de nez en direction des deux hommes complotant la mort de Kaya. T'énerver comme ça ne mènera à rien … ajouta-t-il en repensant aux nombreuses fois où il avait été à la place d'Usopp et où Ace l'avait assommé d'un bon coup dans la tempe pour l'empêcher de faire son impulsif de base.

_ Mais comment je peux me calmer ! Des pirates cruels et sanguinaires sont à deux pas d'ici, prêts à tuer Kaya et à saccager le village !

_ Retournons vers les autres et allons prévenir les villageois pour qu'ils se cachent, non ? Suggéra Luffy.

_ Tu vas vers les autres et je vais prévenir les villageois et Kaya ! Fit Usopp. Luffy inclina légèrement le menton et Usopp partit en courant. Luffy vit Jango et Kuro repartir et s'en alla à son tour en revenant sur ses pas, c'était pas le moment de se perdre.

_ T'es en train de nous dire que Klahadore, le majordome bien sous tout rapport est un pirate, s'exclama Nami quand Luffy leur raconta toute l'histoire après les avoir retrouvés.

_ Ouais, on l'a entendu avec Usopp, il a attendu trois ans à jouer ce rôle pour pouvoir s'emparer de la fortune de Kaya, expliqua Luffy.

_ Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors, capitaine ? Demanda Zoro en donnant son avis par le biais de son katana déjà à moitié dégainé alors que Nami essayait de calmer les enfants qui voulaient aller botter les fesses du majordome.

_ On va attendre de voir ce que les villageois en disent, murmura Luffy à Zoro. Le restaurateur m'a dit qu'Usopp avait une manie de crier que les pirates attaquaient l'île tous les matins depuis plusieurs années sans que jamais rien ne se passe, confia-t-il.

_ Tu t'attends à ce qu'ils ne le croient pas ?

_ Quelque chose du genre, soupira Luffy.

Ses inquiétudes furent confirmées quand Usopp reparut devant le groupe avec les yeux exorbités, tenant son bras gauche en cachant son avant-bras avec un de ses poignets éponges.

Usopp se mit alors à leur raconter un monticule de mensonges disant qu'il avait juste voulu se venger des insultes du majordome en traînant son nom dans la boue. Ses trois fidèles pirates se déclarèrent déçus que leur idole et capitaine ait menti pour attirer des problèmes et nuire à quelqu'un et retournèrent chez eux d'un pas lourd et lent.

_ Belle petite représentation, complimenta sarcastiquement Nami. Maintenant, tu peux nous dire ce qu'il en est réellement ? Demanda-t-elle avec force.

_ Rien qui ne vous concerne …

_ Si, ça nous concerne, on est sur cette île, non ? Insista Nami, Zoro et Luffy restant silencieux sur le côté.

_ Les villageois ne m'ont pas cru ! S'emporta Usopp en lançant un regard noir à Nami. Ils ont cru que c'était comme d'habitude, que je voulais simplement faire mon intéressant et que je ne racontais que des bobards ! Lança-t-il d'un ton cinglant avant de faire une grimace quand il sembla s'appuyer sur son bras gauche pour s'asseoir.

_ Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé … Oh ! S'écria Nami en remontant le brassard éponge le long du bras d'Usopp. Il avait un trou ensanglanté dans l'avant-bras caractéristique d'un impact de balle, faisant soupirer Zoro et Luffy.

_ Les villageois qui ont fait ça ? Demanda Luffy.

_ Ils ont cru que je voulais du mal à Kaya quand j'ai essayé de la faire fuir son manoir, marmonna Usopp.

_ Et ils t'ont tiré dessus ! S'étrangla Nami alors qu'elle commençait à sortir sa trousse de premiers soins de nulle part.

_ Ouais mais je vais pas me laisser abattre ! Je ne laisserais pas Kuro faire ! Je défendrais ce village même s'ils ne m'aiment pas et me prennent pour une menace ! Jura Usopp dans un bien rare instant courageux.

_ Ils attaqueront demain à l'aube, fit Nami d'un air soudainement calculateur qui fit sourire Luffy et se renfrogner Zoro.

_ J'aime ce village ! Continua Usopp comme si Nami n'avait rien dit. Comment pourrais-je laisser les habitants se faire massacrer les pirates sans rien faire ?! Je les protégerais tous, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, même s'ils m'ont tiré dessus !

_ T'es un bon gars alors, mentir à ton équipage pour pouvoir t'en occuper seul, observa Zoro.

_ Ça va bastonner demain, ajouta Luffy d'un air excité.

_ Ok, mais tous les trésors de ces pirates sont à moi, exigea Nami d'entrée de jeu.

_ Quoi … gémit Usopp en les regardant avec des larmes dans les yeux.

_ Ça commençait à faire longtemps qu'on avait pas botté les fesses de quelqu'un, fit Luffy.

_ Je commençais à m'ennuyer, acquiesça Zoro en sortant ses katanas et en commençant à les nettoyer.

_ Vous … Vous vous battriez pour moi … pourquoi feriez-vous ça ? Demanda Usopp d'un air désespéré.

_ Parce que tes ennemis sont plus nombreux, répondit Luffy.

_ Ils doivent avoir accumuler pas mal de trésor en attendant ce coup-la, certifia Nami.

_ Et tu trembles déjà de peur à l'idée de les affronter, affirma Zoro en lançant un regard en direction des genoux tremblants du jeune homme.

_ Quoi ! Bien sur que je n'ai pas peur ! Même s'ils sont plus nombreux, il n'y a aucune chance qu'ils puissent se mesurer à moi, le grand Capitaine Usopp-sama ! Dans mes veines coule le sang d'un guerrier féroce et courageux qui les réduira en charpie dès qu'ils quitteront leur navire miteux ! Hurla-t-il avant de se rendre compte que ses genoux dansaient la lambada et qu'il claquait des dents. Il se mit à taper sur ses jambes en leur criant de leur arrêter de se secouer avant de tourner une tête furieuse vers les trois pirates. Bien sur que j'ai peur ! Ce sont les pirates de Kuro ! C'est normal d'avoir peur ! Et merde ! J'ai pas besoin de votre pitié ! Barrez-vous !

_ On est pas en train d'avoir pitié de toi, répliqua Zoro.

_ Comme si on avait de la pitié pour quelqu'un … moqua Luffy, faisant acquiescer Zoro d'un signe de tête.

_ On est impressionné par ton courage et ta volonté de te battre, informa Zoro.

_ On va pas risquer nos vies parce que quelqu'un nous fait pitié, ajouta Luffy froidement.

_ Maintenant, il nous faut un plan ! Ordonna Nami en interrompant l'instant sentimental d'Usopp qui était en train de se mettre littéralement à pleurer de joie.

_ Ah … euh … ils attaqueront là-bas, déclara Usopp en pointant la direction du sud. Il y a une brèche dans la falaise, c'est le seul endroit où ils pourront accoster et rejoindre le village.

Une fois sur place, ils se mirent à préparer l'endroit pour leur piège. Usopp avait eu l'idée de rendre la pente glissante à l'aide d'huile. Luffy et Zoro avaient alors subtilisé toute la réserve d'huile du village, sous les protestations d'Usopp.

_ Ils n'ont pas voulu t'écouter quand tu les as prévenu, contra Luffy. Nous allons nous battre pour leurs vies, c'est normal qu'ils fournissent le matériel.

_ Il a raison, comme si on allait payer pour aider les gens, railla Nami.

_ Et puis, nous sommes des pirates, pas des bons samaritains, termina Zoro alors qu'ils répandaient l'huile sur toute la pente.

_ Bon … Tant qu'on garde cette pente, le village sera en sécurité ! Proclama Usopp.

_ Ce sera facile alors … déclara Luffy d'un ton amusé.

_ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, contra Usopp. Qu'est-ce que vous savez faire ?

_ Trancher

_ M'étirer

_ Voler

_ Me cacher, compléta Usopp. Les trois autres lui crièrent alors qu'il devrait se battre lui aussi.

_ En même temps, Nami a parlé de voler seulement, dénonça Zoro.

_ En même temps, on ne va pas leur en laisser beaucoup, devina Luffy en lançant un clin d'œil à Zoro qui se mit à sourire en anticipation du lendemain.

Quelques heures plus tard, Luffy, Zoro, Nami et Usopp étaient en position et attendaient les pirates. Le soleil était à peine en train de se lever et aucun d'eux n'avait dormi. Luffy et Nami avaient l'habitude bien sur de sauter des nuits et Zoro avait fait plusieurs siestes mais Usopp ne cessait de trembler et de se demander si leur plan allait fonctionner. Il s'inquiétait en plus du fait que Kuro était au manoir sûrement et avait la possibilité de tuer Kaya à n'importe quel moment.

_ C'est l'heure … murmura Nami d'un air concerné.

_ Ils font la grasse-matinée ? Plaisanta Zoro.

_ Je me demande ce qu'ils font, fit Usopp en se mordant les doigts.

_ C'est moi, ou il y a du bruit qui vient … du nord ? Questionna d'un seul coup Nami en tendant l'oreille.

_ LE NORD ! Hurla Usopp avant que son visage ne se décompose totalement. C'est une catastrophe !

_ Comment ça !? Interrogea Zoro en prenant Usopp par les épaules.

_ Il y a une autre pente comme celle-ci au nord !

_ Celle où on a accosté ! S'exclama Zoro.

_ MON TRÉSOR ! Tonna Nami, son regard lançant des éclairs en direction de l'utilisateur de lance-pierres.

_ T'as réussi à te gourer là-dessus … marmonna Luffy en se frappant le front.

_ Mais ils ont parlé de leur plan ici, j'ai cru qu'ils attaqueraient ici ! Se défendit Usopp.

_ On aurait du tilté … se lamenta Luffy.

_ C'est à combien de temps au nord ? Demanda Nami, espérant qu'il n'était pas trop tard pour elle pour sauver son trésor de ces pirates.

_ Dans cette direction, à 3 minutes, fit Usopp en pointant vers le nord. Luffy partit alors en courant. Zoro commença à partir dans la même direction mais Nami, qui avait glissé dans l'huile alors qu'elle s'était mise à crier comme une hystérique que son trésor adoré allait se faire voler, s'agrippa à lui et l'utilisa comme tremplin pour s'extirper de la section glissante de la pente, laissant le sabreur se dépatouiller dans l'huile.

_ Désolé ! Mais mon trésor est en danger ! Cria Nami en partant en courant avec Usopp.

_ Sale petite garce … tempêta Zoro en lui lançant un regard meurtrier qui fit frissonner la rousse.

_ Vers le nord ! Vers le nord ! Vers le nord ! Se répéta Luffy en courant dans la direction la plus froide … il faisait froid au nord non ?

* * *

Auteur : Et un nouveau chapitre ! Le Capitaine Kuro et ses plans maléfiques.

J'ai eu du mal avec son nom en tant que majordome (est-ce que je l'appelais Klahadoll, Klahadore, Kurahadol etc...), je me suis décidé sur Klahadore, celui qui me parlait le plus.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous remercie de suivre cette fic, ça fait toujours plaisir de voir qu'on est lu.


	9. Chapter 9

**S'opposer au Gouvernement Mondial, quelle drôle d'idée ?**

**Chapitre 9 : Combattre l'équipage du Chat Noir.**

* * *

Usopp, fils de Yasopp, extraordinaire capitaine du plus grand équipage de pirates de toute l'île de Sirop et aventurier émérite était complètement dépassé. Rien que la veille à la même heure, il était tout simplement un adolescent à l'imagination débordante et aux rêves innocents d'aventure encore limités à ne rester que des rêves. Et là, en moins d'une journée, tout s'était accéléré, il se retrouvait à devoir les pirates du Chat Noir, le terrifiant et unique équipage du défunt Capitaine Kuro ayant feint sa mort en se transformant en Klahadore, le majordome super chiant et parfaitement respecté s'occupant de sa douce Kaya.

Il n'avait fallu que quelques mots de Tamanegi, quand il avait vu ces bateaux de pirates au large s'approcher de l'île pour tout déclencher. Les histoires sur son père, un valeureux pirate aux côtés de l'une des stars de la piraterie, Shanks le Roux ! Le repas … Luffy lui avait donné la note, comment trois pirates pouvaient engloutir plus de deux mois de provisions pour le restaurant du village ? Et puis, il y avait eu sa visite chez Kaya, l'intervention de Kuro, il avait perdu son sang-froid quand ce foutu binoclard avait insulté son père et … ce qu'il avait ensuite entendu, la réalité, la vérité, Kuro, son plan d'attendre trois ans pour s'emparer de la fortune de Kaya après l'avoir éliminée.

Et maintenant, il se retrouvait seul avec une rouquine uniquement préoccupée par le sort de ses trésors et les deux n'ayant aucune force de frappe face à une horde de brutes sanguinaires armées jusqu'aux dents alors qu'ils devaient être quatre dont les deux qui semblaient être assez confiants et compétents et manquaient pourtant à l'appel. Luffy était parti largement devant lui et était bien plus rapide que lui … et qu'est-ce qui avait pu retenir le sabreur effrayant ? Zoro ? Bon d'accord, il s'était trompé de pente pour accéder de la côte au village, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour le laisser seul avec la fille ? Si ?

_ Tu sais pourquoi ils sont toujours pas là ? Demanda désespérément Usopp.

_ J'en ai aucune idée, fit la rousse un peu trop innocemment. Usopp l'observa un moment alors que les pirates semblaient recevoir leurs ordres une dernière fois de la part du gars étrange qui parlait avec Kuro la veille … Jango, l'hypnotiseur, si Usopp se souvenait bien.

_ Tu penses que tu pourras les battre ? Questionna Usopp en voyant Nami dégainer trois bouts de bois qu'elle assembla en une lance faisant à peu près sa taille qu'elle tenait avec ses deux mains. Usopp sortit son lance-pierres et ouvrit sa sacoche, faisant fi de ses jambes tremblantes. Il vit alors Nami se glisser derrière lui.

_ Bien sur que non, tu devras t'en occuper, je t'aiderais … un peu, contra Nami d'une voix faussement admirative qui ne trompa pas le garçon au teint mat.

_ Tu te fous de moi ! Protesta Usopp. C'est toi la vraie pirate ! Moi, je sais que me cacher, mentir et tirer des boules de pachinko !

_ Je ne suis pas une pirate ! Juste une voleuse ! Et tu n'oserais pas forcer une femme à se battre contre ces brutes ! Hurla Nami en montrant les pirates qui commençaient à monter la pente en courant.

_ Dépêchez-vous ou le Capitaine Kuro ne nous ratera pas ! Cria Jango d'un air courroucé à ses hommes.

_ Hé Capitaine ! Cria alors un pirate alors que les hommes s'arrêtaient de courir pour regarder avec curiosité la paire leur bloquant maintenant le passage avec des teints pâles mais des visages résolus. Il y a quelqu'un qui nous barre la route.

_ Qui êtes-vous ? Interrogea Jango pris au dépourvu. Le plan du Capitaine Kuro était parfait … pourquoi y avait-il quelqu'un en haut de la pente ?

_ Je suis le grand Capitaine Usopp ! Je vous ordonne de remonter dans votre navire et de déguerpir avant que je ne perde patience et ne lâche mes 100 millions d'hommes sur vous ! Menaça le 'grand Capitaine Usopp-sama'.

_ Pfff … soupira Nami au même moment ou un membre de l'équipage de pirate marmonnait qu'il fallait être complètement idiot pour tomber dans le panneau.

_ 100 MILLIONS ! TANT QUE CA !? S'alarma Jango à la consternation de son équipage et de Nami.

_ Il a vu à travers ma ruse ! s'exclama Usopp en même temps que Jango, ayant entendu le pirate marmonneur.

_ Capitaine, il a menti, c'est évident qu'il ne peut pas avoir autant d'hommes ! S'emporta un pirate, ramenant son capitaine au calme.

_ Il ment, faut pas le croire … croit qu'on est des abrutis pour croire à ses âneries, cracha un autre pirate en tournant un regard noir vers Usopp.

_ Comment oses-tu te foutre de moi, prononça Jango d'un air furieux.

_ Essaye d'être un peu plus crédible avec tes tentatives d'intimidation, lança Nami d'un air remonté.

_ Capitaine ! On a trouvé quelque chose sur les petits bateaux étranges qui étaient sur la plage ! Doit y avoir pas moins de 8 ou 9 millions de berris dans ces sacs, Capitaine !

_ Quoi !? S'étouffa Jango en entendant la somme.

_ Berris … répéta Usopp sous le choc.

_ Merde ! Mon trésor ! Déplora Nami en serrant ses mains très fort autour de sa barre en bois.

_ Comment c'est possible que vous ayez autant de berris ! Cria Usopp en se tournant vers Nami qui adopta une expression d'intense fierté.

_ Quand j'ai dit que j'étais une voleuse, je ne mentais pas, je suis une voleuse de talent, indiqua-t-elle en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière.

_ Bon euh … JE VEUX BIEN VOUS DONNER CE TRESOR SI VOUS QUITTEZ L'ILE MAINTENANT ! Décida Usopp avant de se prendre un coup vicieux de la barre de Nami.

_ T'avises jamais plus de dire une telle bêtise ! Et vous ! Hurla-t-elle en regardant les hommes qui revenait avec ses sacs d'or et de bijoux. Attendez-moi, je vais vous décrocher la tête pour avoir seulement eu l'idée de me voler mes trésors !

_ Il essaie de nous soudoyer !

_ Enfoiré de villageois de mes deux ! Comme si on achetait un pirate comme ça !

_ On prendra le trésor si on veut, contra Jango. Et on ira brûlé ce village parce qu'on le veut ! S'exclama-t-il, galvanisant ses troupes qui se mirent à hurler leur soutien à leur capitaine. Maintenant, fit Jango en sortant un anneaux d'acier attaché au bout d'une ficelle. Tu vas nous laisser passer quand j'aurais dit 1, 2, Jango. Proclama-t-il d'un ton assuré en faisant se balancer son anneau au bout de la ficelle. Nami regarda l'anneau et soupira avant de voir que Usopp suivait l'anneau des yeux.

_ CRETIN ! Hurla-t-elle en frappant Usopp alors que Jango disait 2.

_ Jango ! Termina Jango avant de se mettre sur le côté et d'encourager ses propres hommes à le passer.

_ Capitaine ! Vous vous êtes encore hypnotisé !

_ C'est de l'hypnotisme, imbécile heureux ! Insulta Nami alors que Usopp se frottait l'arrière du crâne en faisant une grimace, il aurait une bosse. Alors, quand il montre son anneau, tu ne le regardes pas !

_ Hé ! Ne donne pas toutes mes astuces d'hypnotiseur, sale gamine ! Avertit Jango d'un air énervé.

_ Tu aurais pu m'en informer sans me taper, râla Usopp.

_ Tu as essayé de donner MON trésor ! S'énerva à nouveau Nami avant de se calmer en respirant bruyamment.

_ Bon, qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? Se mit à gémir Usopp en brandissant son lance-pierres aux pirates qui avaient repris leur ascension. Il réussit à en faire tomber rapidement quelques-uns mais se lamenta de ne pas pouvoir les assommer en une seule bille.

_ On va pas durer longtemps si tout ce que tu as, ce sont des billes qui ne leur causent que quelques rougeurs ! Gronda Nami.

_ Je te vois as être très utile non plus, rétorqua Usopp.

_ Je suis faible ! Je peux pas m'occuper d'autant de pirates à la fois ! T'es l'homme ! Porte tes couilles et occupe-toi d'eux ! Se dédouana désespérément Nami.

_ Planquée ! Grogna Usopp avant de se mettre à lancer des picots partout sur le chemin des pirates, les forçant à s'arrêter et à devenir plus précautionneux s'ils ne voulaient pas transformer leurs pieds en hérissons, il en donna également à Nami avant de puiser dans son sac à nouveau. Namaribashi ! Cria Usopp en tirant avec plus de vitesse une bille plus lourde que les autres, frappant directement dans le front d'un pirate qui venait de se piquer le pied, le pirate tomba au sol avec un impact ensanglanté au niveau de son front. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser arriver au village.

_ Bien joué Usopp ! Félicita Nami avec un grand sourire. Bon, je vais contourner pour aller récupérer mon trésor, informa-t-elle en se retournant dans l'intention de laisser Usopp tout seul.

_ Hé ! La bataille ne fait que commencer ! Protesta Usopp.

_ AAH ! Il y a des picots ici aussi !

_ C'est toi qui les a lancé derrière ! Rabroua Usopp sans voir le pirate derrière lui s'apprêter à lui asséner un coup dévastateur à la tempe avec son marteau de pierre. Nami le remarqua par contre et pâlit sans pouvoir penser à un moyen d'arrêter le pirate avant qu'un bras allongé ne bloque le marteau à quelques centimètres de la tête d'Usopp et ne le renvoie vers son propriétaire, l'écrasant sur la paroi rocheuse.

_ Il était temps que j'arrive … murmura un Luffy qui rangeait ce qui semblait être un petit boîtier de métal. Désolé, s'excusa-t-il en levant la tête vers Usopp et Nami. J'avais oublié où était le nord … c'est vraiment pas pratique ces points infernaux, ils changent toujours de direction, remarqua-t-il avec dépit. Mais bon, on dirait que je n'ai pas raté la grande fiesta !

_ Et qui t'es toi !? Questionna un pirate.

_ MONKEY D. LUFFY ! Rugit fièrement le pirate au chapeau de paille avant de charger les pirates. La confrontation se transforma bien rapidement en destruction pure et simple de l'équipage du Chat Noir par un Luffy qui se fit même la réflexion qu'il n'avait pas eu à utiliser son fruit contre des faibles pareils. Un par un, Luffy les envoya donc au tapis, détruisant une bonne partie de leurs armes au passage, Usopp aidant un peu également en en assommant quelques-uns avec son lance-pierres.

Zoro arriva finalement pour s'occuper des trois derniers pirates de l'équipage qu'il se dépêcha de mettre à terre avec le plat de ses lames avant de se retourner vers Nami qu'il avait passé en coup de vent en arrivant.

_ TOI LA SALE SORCIERE ! LA PROCHAINE FOIS QUE TU ME FAIS UN COUP PAREIL, JE T'ETRANGLE AVEC TES PROPRES INTESTINS APRES T'AVOIR COUPEE EN DEUX ! Hurla-t-il sauvagement.

_ Mes richesses étaient en jeu ! Je suis sur que tu peux comprendre que je n'avais aucun autre choix ! Se défendit-elle.

_ Ils sont si forts ! S'exclama Usopp, complètement stupéfié devant le niveau de ses deux nouveaux amis.

_ Je vais t'apprendre à m'utiliser comme un marche-pied, continua de ruminer Zoro alors que Luffy faisait face à Jango.

_ Relevez-vous, bande d'abrutis ! Ordonna Jango, n'obtenant qu'une réponse mitigée de son équipage. Quand je dirais 1, 2, Jango, vous serez complètement restaurés et aurez une force surhumaine pour aller tuer ceux qui sont sur notre chemin et détruire ce village de pacotille ! Dépêchez-vous ou le Capitaine Kuro nous tuera tous ! ONE, TWO, JANGO ! Tonna Jango en balançant son anneau devant les yeux de ses membres d'équipage qui se mirent à se relever les uns après les autres.

_ C'est impossible ! Implora Nami d'un air décomposé. Ils ne peuvent pas être réanimés aussi facilement !

_ De l'hypnose … je suis vraiment mauvais pour ça, se lamenta Luffy après avoir détourné le regard quand Jango avait commencé à balancer son pendule.

_Flash-back_

_ Ah ! S'exclama un Harry encore très petit, n'ayant pas encore commencé sa poussée de croissance. Les gardes sont aussi ici, indiqua-t-il à ses deux grands frères qui s'arrêtèrent net dans la ruelle où ils étaient. Harry avait été inspecté la grande rue donnant sur la porte séparant la Ville haute et la Ville Basse.

_ Luffy, tu crois que tu pourrais nous amener sur la muraille avec tes bras élastiques si on monte sur le toit de cet immeuble ? Demanda Ace en montrant le bâtiment en pierre blanche de trois étages derrière eux.

_ L'arrivée ne sera pas douce, prévint Luffy en jaugeant la distance du regard. Je ne contrôle pas très bien les trajectoires quand je suis pas tout seul, répondit-il en se mordant la lèvre et en lançant un regard concerné à Harry.

_ T'inquiètes, on n'est pas fait en argile, rassura Harry en gardant un œil sur la rue depuis sa position sur l'un des lampadaires faisant l'angle. Ils avaient une vingtaine de soldats à leurs trousses et une seule sortie possible. Les soldats s'étaient donc massés au point de passage de la muraille.

_ Et puis, tant que c'est pour aider, te préoccupe pas trop des dommages collatéraux, le plus important, c'est de vivre un autre jour, plaisanta Ace en éclatant de rire avec Harry tandis que Luffy acquiesçait d'un hochement de tête vigoureux.

Les trois montèrent sur l'immeuble de trois étages et Luffy envoya son bras vers la muraille, s'accrochant fermement à l'un des créneau, attirant au passage l'attention des soldats sur la muraille et en contrebas.

_ Harry, attrape-le, Luffy, laisse-toi aller ! Cria Ace avant que les trois ne soient projetés vers la muraille à grande vitesse. Juste avant d'arriver, Ace se jeta en l'air et Harry sur le côté. Luffy se laissa donc s'écraser sur l'autre rebord de la muraille alors que Ace prit appui sur le créneau pour faire la roue au-dessus du rempart et se réceptionner sur le chemin de garde. Harry, lui, avait sauté dans les airs et s'était retrouvé sur le mur sans problèmes.

_ Yeah ! C'est trop cool, on peut le refaire ? Questionna Luffy avec un grand sourire identique à ceux que ses frères arboraient.

_ On verra, tempéra à contrecœur l'aîné en observant les soldats en train d'accourir vers eux avant de se retourner vers Harry. C'est vraiment pas mal le truc que le vieux a commencé à t'apprendre, remarqua-t-il.

_ Ouais, mais pour le moment, je peux pas trop les enchaîner, c'est vraiment fatiguant, Jii-san m'a dit qu'il fallait vraiment que je travaille plus ma condition physique … râla Harry.

_ Ça veut dire que tu vas t'entraîner encore plus avec moi ? Demanda Ace avec un sourire sadique.

_ Ouais, et Luffy aussi, il doit travailler son endurance pour pouvoir s'étirer plus longtemps et plus loin, balança Harry avant de lancer un regard alarmé vers Luffy qui n'avait eu aucune réaction à ce qu'il venait de dire. Ace lui lança aussi un regard alarmé quand il n'entendit pas les protestations du cadet à l'idée de plus s'entraîner avec lui.

Ils virent alors que Luffy semblait observer les soldats arrivant fixement, sans bouger d'un poil, sans cligner des yeux. Harry échangea un regard avec Ace et se mit à appeler Luffy qui ne répondit pas, fixant toujours les soldats avec un regard vitreux qui commençait à inquiéter les deux autres.

_ Luffy ! Réponds ! Ordonna Ace en essayant un ton autoritaire qu'il n'aimait jamais vraiment utiliser mais réservait généralement à Luffy quand il faisait quelque chose de dangereux et irréfléchi. Luffy tressaillit mais continua de regarder dans le vide.

Harry étouffa alors une exclamation et pointa les soldats du doigt à Ace.

_ L'un d'eux a un espèce d'objet en spirale qui tourne, déclara-t-il.

_ Arrêtez-vous maintenant, bande de voleurs sans foi ni loi ! Cria alors l'un des soldats alors qu'ils mettaient leurs fusils en joue. Montrez-nous vos mains et aucun mal ne vous sera fait, ajouta-t-il. Ace et Harry virent alors avec choc Luffy lever les mains et les mettre sur sa tête, faisant sourire le soldat avec une spirale tournoyante fixée sur un petit bâton qui se tenait un peu en arrière.

_ Je neutralise les soldats, occupe-toi de la spirale, décida Ace en s'élançant vers les soldats avec sa dague dégainée. La dague était un cadeau de Luffy et Harry pour l'adolescent et était vite devenu son arme de prédilection contre les forces de l'ordre qui s'attaquaient à lui.

Ace fut sur les soldats avant même qu'ils n'aient pu tiré un seul coup de fusil, il commença alors à trancher dans le vif du sujet, neutralisant soldat après soldat en quelques coupures dans les jambes ou les bras, les incapacitant ainsi et permettant à Harry leur passer au-dessus sans encombres. Harry se retrouva alors très vite à hauteur du soldat à la spirale qui sortit un sabre quand il remarqua Harry l'attaquer.

_ Geppou ! Fit Harry se projetant à l'horizontale directement sur le soldat, le frappant en plein dans le ventre. L'homme tomba à terre sous le coup de la douleur et Harry se réceptionna sur lui, restreignant ses mouvements aisément en s'asseyant sur le soldat haletant bruyamment. Et maintenant, c'est le moment de parler et de ne pas t'arrêter tant que je ne suis pas satisfait, conseilla froidement le jeune garçon en sortant un coutelas de la taille de son avant-bras qui était dans son dos et en portant la lame juste à côté d'une des mains du garde de Goa.

_ Qu-qu'est … vous v-voulez quoi ? Gémit le soldat en voyant le regard froid de son geôlier et le coutelas à deux doigts de lui sectionner la main.

_ L'objet là, c'est quoi ? Fit Harry en tenant le bâton sur lequel était fixé le cercle avec le motif de spirale noire et blanche dans son autre main.

_ Un objet pour hypnotiser qu'on a trouvé dans l'une de nos descentes, je suis le seul à pouvoir l'utiliser un petit peu, je peux que rendre les personne docile et susceptible aux suggestions limitées, dévoila rapidement le soldat en observant la lame de Harry avec effroi. Harry lança un regard à Luffy et vit qu'il observait Ace qui finissait les soldats avec un air confus.

_ Est-ce qu'il y en a d'autres ? Questionna Harry.

_ Non, répondit immédiatement le soldat avant que Harry ne lui tranche la gorge et ne fasse brûler l'hypnotiseur et son objet.

_ Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé alors ? Interrogea un Luffy renfrogné quand ils furent de retour au Mont Corvo. Je me souviens qu'on était arrivé sur le mur et puis ensuite je ne sais plus trop … et je reviens à moi, Ace est en train de taillader des soldats et Harry brûle un mec vivant.

_ Je l'ai égorgé d'abord, précisa Harry avant de recevoir deux regards médusés. Et, selon le mec, c'était de l'hypnose.

_ De l'hyp-quoi ? Reprit Luffy en fronçant les sourcils.

_ De l'hypnose, manipulation de l'esprit, expliqua Harry.

_ Il aurait pu me faire faire n'importe quoi alors ?

_ Lui non, répondit Harry, faisant souffler Luffy de soulagement. Mais si l'hypnose existe, c'est possible que d'autres soient meilleurs que ce soldat, déclara Harry d'un ton hésitant.

_ Et Luffy est vulnérable … compléta Ace.

_ Hé ! Coupa Luffy. J'y peux rien moi, j'ai vu ce truc tournoyer, ça m'a rappelé les moulins de Fushia et j'ai voulu continuer à les regarder, c'était apaisant, avoua Luffy.

_ Comme la mer, compara Harry, faisant acquiescer le garçon au chapeau de paille.

_ Ouais, c'est exactement pareil, c'était vraiment cool.

_ Luffy … se mit à gémir Ace. C'est pas cool de se faire hypnotiser, imagine s'il avait pu te monter contre nous et te faire nous combattre, on aurait fait quoi nous ?

_ Ah ouais … marmonna Luffy d'un air déçu. Mais qu'est-ce que je peux faire alors pour plus … me laisser hypnotruc ?

_ Regarde pas les objets comme cette spirale ou les pendules, instruisit Ace sur un ton d'excuse. Et on devrait peut-être demandé au vieux ?

_ Il dira qu'il veut que vous promettiez de devenir des marines pour vous donner l'info. Déclara Harry.

_Flash-back fini !_

_ Euh Luffy, appela Nami en voyant le garçon au chapeau de paille la regarder. On peut savoir pourquoi tu tournes ta tête à 180 degrés ? Demanda-t-elle. Pour être franc, ça la mettait un peu mal à l'aise ce que l'adolescent élastique pouvait faire par moments avec ses membres.

_ Pour pas être hypnotisé, répondit le garçon au chapeau de paille avant de faire un clin d'œil à Zoro. Celui-ci dégaina son sabre blanc et le mit dans sa bouche avant de sortir à leur tour ses deux sabres noirs. Les deux bloquèrent alors le passage au troupeau de pirates.

_ Tu vas te battre comme ça ? Demanda Zoro en arrivant à parler sans problèmes malgré le sabre dans sa bouche.

_ Je me suis entraîné depuis que je me suis rendu compte que j'étais nul contre les trucs de contrôle mental, dit Luffy en gardant sa tête tournée loin du pendule de Jango. Avec Harry et Ace, ils avaient tenté de comprendre et de diminuer la vulnérabilité hors du commun de Luffy par rapport à toute forme d'hypnotisme, mais ils en avaient finalement déduit que le garçon au chapeau de paille était tout simplement d'un naturel bien trop curieux et aventureux pour que sa méfiance naturelle ne puisse empêcher son esprit d'être manipulé par les différentes formes d'hypnotisme. La seule solution était donc qu'il se force à ne jamais regarder les objets que les hypnotiseurs utilisaient par exemple. C'était compliqué mais ça avait permis aux trois de s'entraîner au combat à l'aveugle, ce qu'ils avaient maîtrisé assez facilement, surtout Luffy.

_ Si tu le dis, lâcha Zoro avant de trancher un premier pirate chargeant comme un dératé. Ces pirates, malgré leur force surhumaine qu'ils avaient démontré en détruisant une partie de la falaise avec un coup de poing, n'étaient finalement pas plus intelligents ou plus rapides, seulement plus forts. Luffy et Zoro ne mirent donc pas longtemps à écraser ces versions plus destructrices de l'équipage du Chat Noir, pouvant égaler la force de ces pirates sans même forcer.

_ Ce sont des monstres … soupira Usopp en lançant un regard partagé entre admiration et terreur aux deux jeunes hommes.

_ Nyaban Brothers ! Appela alors Jango d'une voix forte en sortant une deuxième lame circulaire de son manteau. Deux têtes firent alors leur apparition sur le pont du navire et écarquillèrent les yeux en voyant l'équipage pirate complètement battu et leur capitaine prêt à se battre contre un gamin au chapeau de paille et un autre avec des cheveux verts. Les deux atterrirent vite aux côtés de leur capitaine, prêts à en découdre avec ceux qui empêchaient leur équipage d'exécuter le plan de Kuro.

_ C'est quoi ça ? Un gros tas et une asperge recourbée ? Interrogea Zoro en reniflant de mépris à la vue des deux hommes sortant des griffes de chat à la place de leurs ongles.

_ Capitaine, vous avez vus ! Gémit le plus fin des deux Nyaban Brothers. Il nous a insulté !

_ Dépêchez-vous de les éliminer, soupira Jango.

_ Mais ils ont l'air forts, contra l'autre.

_ Regardez ce qu'ils ont fait de l'équipage, raisonna le premier.

_ Buchi ! Sham ! C'est un ordre de votre capitaine ! Asséna Jango en pointant frénétiquement son bras à Zoro et Luffy. Battez ces morveux le plus vite possible ! Ordonna-t-il furieusement.

_ Mais on n'est bon qu'à garder le bateau nous, protesta le dénommé Sham.

_ Ils sont sérieux là ? Fit Zoro en s'avançant et en rengainant ses sabres.

_ Et puis, on … alla ajouter Buchi.

_ Maintenant ! Cria Jango. Les deux se mirent alors à avancer vers Zoro résolument mais leurs visages étaient crispés et ils semblaient trembler de terreur. Sham se mit alors à attaquer faiblement Zoro en ayant les larmes aux yeux.

_ Prends ça ! Nasilla-t-il en lançant ses griffes en avant sans succès.

_ Zoro ! Tes sabres ! Cria d'un seul coup Luffy en voyant que Sham avait subtilisé deux des sabres de son épéiste. Zoro s'aperçut alors que, son attention détournée par leurs gémissements, il avait été négligent et avait baissé sa garde.

_ Enfoiré ! Insulta-t-il en voyant ses deux sabres manquants attachés dans le dos du moins corpulent de leurs adversaires immédiats. Sham lui envoya un sourire goguenard en jetant les deux sabres au loin comme s'ils n'étaient que de vulgaires déchets.

_ Pas mal, complimenta Luffy dans sa barbe, comparant mentalement ses propres prouesses de voleur à la tire avec celles du duo en face de lui. Mais insuffisant, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte en écrasant presque Buchi qui s'était approché de lui pendant qu'il regardait le cinéma de Sham avec sa jambe après l'avoir ramené d'une ascension vertigineuse. Gomu Gomu no Ono !

De son côté, Zoro commença par avoir du mal contre Sham, l'homme-chat étant extrêmement agile et rapide et arrivant à contrer toutes ses attaques grâce à ses griffes métalliques. Il aperçut alors un éclat orangé passer derrière son adversaire et se mit à sourire en redoublant d'ardeur pour submerger Catman.

Après avoir détruit toute une partie de la descente sur laquelle ils étaient, Luffy dut échanger quelques coups avec Buchi, mais brisa bientôt l'échange de coup quand il vit le danger dans lequel Nami venait de se mettre. Sa navigatrice avait essayé de récupérer les sabres de Zoro mais l'hypnotiseur était presque sur elle, prêt à lui trancher la gorge avec l'un de ses chakrams. Luffy projeta alors sa tête en direction de Jango tout en envoyant un coup de pied vers Buchi. Celui-ci para le coup de pied mais son coup de tête mit Jango à terre, permettant à Nami de lancer ses sabres à Zoro. Alors qu'il rétractait sa tête, Luffy aperçut le majordome Kuro arriver avec un sac et une mine paraissant extrêmement irritable au premier abord.

_ Jango ! Appela tout de suite Klahadore. Je ne croyais pas que toi et cet équipage pouviez tomber plus bas, mais on dirait que si ! Constata-t-il. Retenus par quatre gamins ! As-tu quelque chose à dire pour ta défense, Jango !

_ Capitaine Kuro … hum … on a eu un petit contretemps mais on va régler ça rapidement, se défendit Jango en lançant un regard éloquent à ses deux derniers espoirs. Les Nyaban Brothers ne parurent pourtant pas vraiment prêts à réessayer d'en finir avec leurs adversaires, lançant tous les deux des regards interrogateurs vers Kuro.

_ Je vous donne cinq minutes, décida Kuro, si dans cinq minutes, vous n'avez réglé ces désagréments, j'éliminerais tout le monde ici, menaça-t-il. Les Nyaban Brothers se réunirent devant Jango et lancèrent des regards de défi à Kuro, étonnant l'équipage de Luffy et Usopp.

_ C'est sur que vous étiez vraiment fort ! Déclara Sham.

_ Mais ça, c'était avant ! Ajouta Buchi.

_ Maintenant, ça fait trois ans que vous êtes sur cette île à vous tourner les pouces ! Nous, on a continué de se battre, de saccager des villes et de piller des bateaux ! Compléta Sham.

_ Vous n'êtes plus notre capitaine ! Et c'est hors de question qu'on meurt pour vos plans, on va vous tuer ! Cria Buchi alors que les deux courraient maintenant à toute vitesse vers Kuro, griffes déployées. Jango se frappa le front avec sa main gantée quand il vit leurs griffes frapper le vide et Kuro réapparaître derrière les deux avec ses griffes métalliques enfilées, prêtes à lacérer les deux membres de l'équipage de Jango.

_ Qui allez-vous tuer au juste ? Demanda Kuro d'un air méprisant en montant les lames remplaçant ses pouces jusqu'aux gorges de Sham et Buchi qui en avaient maintenant les larmes aux yeux, s'en voulant d'avoir pu sous-estimer leur ancien capitaine.

_ Bazooka ! Et Kane ! Hurla Luffy au moment même où ses bras frappaient les Nyaban Brothers à leur mi-section et où sa tête s'écrasait sur celle de Kuro, prenant tout le monde par surprise, surtout Kaya qui arrivait tout juste avec son arme à feu. Sham et Buchi, ayant l'impression qu'un monstre marin venait de les percuter dans le ventre, ne tentèrent même pas de rester conscients tandis que Kuro se releva immédiatement mais chancela, sonné par l'attaque surprise et dévastatrice du gamin au chapeau de paille.

_ Ça a du faire mal, commenta Zoro en lançant un regard menaçant à l'hypnotiseur pour qu'il ne commence pas à se faire des idées.

_ Ça me démangeait depuis hier, lança Luffy en regardant Kuro se ressaisir.

_ Prends ça Kuro ! Sale majordome de merde ! Cria d'un coup Usopp avant de s'alarmer en voyant Kaya en nuisette et manteau observer son majordome et Luffy avec des yeux exorbités.

_ On dirait que tout le monde est là, observa Luffy en montrant Kaya d'un coup de tête alors qu'il montait la pente en direction de Kuro.

_ Hé Mugiwara ! Crois pas que je vais te laisser faire ce que tu veux, menaça Jango en saisissant fermement ses pendules d'acier.

_ Zoro … prononça simplement Luffy et le sabreur aux cheveux verts s'interposa entre Luffy et Jango.

_ Pas de problèmes, occupe-toi du binoclard, je me fais l'hypnotiseur, déclara Zoro avec hargne.

_ Tu crois que tu peux me battre, juste parce que tu as réussi à me donner un coup en traître, dit alors Kuro d'un ton moqueur tout en essuyant de sa manche le sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Tu as eu tort de t'opposer à moi, gamin, surtout alors que tu n'as rien à faire sur cette île. Je vais te montrer le fossé qui sépare quelqu'un comme moi d'un morveux comme toi !

_ Cool, montre-moi ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour devenir un traîne-savates dans ton genre, demanda Luffy avec un sourire en coin.

_ Luffy, t'es sur que … commença Usopp alors qu'il était arrivé auprès de Kaya et la retenait d'aller en direction de Kuro.

_ Usopp-san ! C'est de la folie ! Vos amis ne peuvent pas … Il ne faut pas ! Klahadore ! Appela Kaya en empêchant Usopp de l'empêcher de parler.

_ Mademoiselle Kaya, vous ne devriez pas être ici, vous devriez être au manoir à attendre bien sagement que l'on vienne s'occuper de vous, réprimanda Kuro en se tournant vers Kaya avant de devoir esquiver de justesse un nouveau coup de poing de Luffy.

_ N'oublie pas qu'on est en combat, mauvais majordome, prévint Luffy avant d'envoyer sa jambe ratisser l'endroit où Kuro était. Celui-ci disparut, évitant Luffy et réapparut à quelques pas de Luffy, à portée parfaite pour l'avoir avec ses griffes.

_ J'ai été un majordome parfait durant ces trois ans, Mademoiselle Kaya peut le garantir, contra-t-il avant de se renfrogner quand sa griffe fut évitée par Luffy qui tournoya un moment pour esquiver le majordome avant de faire un salto arrière et de se réceptionner juste en face de Kuro pour lui envoyer un coup de pied qui fut contré sans mal par le pirate.

_ Un majordome qui ne s'est pas laissé aller, contra Luffy en passant sous une autre attaque des griffes de Kuro.

_ Le laisser-aller, c'est pour les faibles, justifia Kuro en essayant de choper Luffy avec ses griffes. Luffy continua d'éviter les coups de Kuro en se tortillant comme une anguille et en restant toujours à proximité du majordome, espérant que Usopp et Zoro auraient la présence d'esprit d'éloigner Nami, Kaya et les gamins qui venaient d'arriver du dangereux psychopathe qu'il affrontait.

_ Un pirate qui se fait passer pour mort et renie son nom juste parce qu'il a peur de la Marine est un faible pourtant, envoya Luffy en contrant une griffe de Kuro à quelques centimètres seulement de Usopp qui tomba à la renverse. Luffy avait du mal à égaler la vitesse phénoménale du majordome, son Nuki Ashi le rendait vraiment imprévisible et Luffy avait déjà du s'interposer à plusieurs reprises pour l'empêcher de s'attaquer à Usopp ou Zoro et Nami.

Soudainement, Kuro s'écarta de Luffy avant de sourire.

* * *

Auteur : Je m'excuse du retard dans l'arrivée de ce chapitre, c'est chargé en ce moment.

Merci d'avoir lu et de lire cette fic, en espérant que ça vous plait.


End file.
